Home is Where the Heart is
by NessieandJakeForever
Summary: Do you ever just want to close your eyes and never open them again? Well i did, everynight as my father beat me those thoughts would go through my mind. But not anymore. Because Bella and Edward made me feel alive again. I'm saved thanks to them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death's an escape to me

"Ness!" I heard my name screamed across the parking lot. I turned around in time to see Rachel running over to me waving her hands frantically. "Um…call me if you need anything tonight. Kay?" She said. Suddenly she wasn't my over excited bubbly friend, she was being serious.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with it every night since I was little." Rachel nodded slowly.

"I know but I can't help but worry about you." I sighed. I hated having her involved in my life at home, but I didn't know who to turn to when times got bad.

"Thanks Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Rachel waved and turned around and took off towards her car. I stood on the side of the school building waiting for my ride. A black run down truck pulled up and honked the horn. It was my dad. I walked over and got in as fast as possible. My father was not a patient person.

"Hurry, you little brat." He said annoyed. I shut the door and we took off speeding down the road.

"Dad, the speed limit is 50." I said eyeing him going 60.

"Shut up." He spat. This for my dad was his good mood. When he got drunk, all hell broke loose. He would hit me, kick me, throw me, pull me, step on me, spit on me, and the list goes on an on. I was abused to the point where I didn't feel pain like I used too. I have bruises that cover my arms and legs. I have scratches and scrapes along my stomach and back. It was starting to get harder to hide it from my classmates. When we got home I jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME ATTITUDE YOU PIECE OF WASTE!" My father belched. I felt his hand push me down on the steps. My leg started to throb and I looked down noticing blood dripping from my knee. But I didn't scream. It would only make it worse.

"Sorry." I mumbled pulling myself up and walking up the cement stairs and into our small house. I walked directly up the stairs and sat on my bed. I waited in silence. I listened to my fathers footsteps as he marched around the kitchen. Then everything went silent and I knew that he was drinking his beet.

"Here it comes." I said scooting under the covers of my bed.

"Renesmee!" He yelled out making it seem like the whole house shook in terror. His footsteps made there way up the stairs and he stopped at my door. I shut my eyes listening to him open the door.

"I hate you." He said and then I felt the covers ripped off my body and I was thrown to the floor.

"Dad stop!" I screamed in terror. "Please!" His foot made contact with my side sending me into crying fits. I let out an ear piercing scream as I held myself together. His hands grabbed my hair and he lifted me off the ground and threw me into the wooden wall. I silently cired to myself as I watched him come over to me. He punched me and kicked me and the whole time I layed there letting him.

"Please." I begged out of breath. Everything hurt so badly.

"I hate you." He yelled out again and the last thing I saw was his foot coming down on my face before everything became dark.

Beep….Beep…Beep

"She's breathing." A voice said. "Look at the monitor doctor." Where am I? I thought to myself. I couldn't feel the rest of my body. Then slowly I started to have feeling in my toes. And then it spread to my legs and up to my arms. My eyes finally fluttered open to a face of a girl staring down at me.

"She woke up Dr. Cullen!" She said excitedly. I watched as a beautiful man with blonde hair walked over to me.

"It seems that she did Erin." He smiled at me. "Hello sweetheat." His voice was soothing.

"Does anything hurt?" The young looking girl asked. As a matter of fact everything hurt. So I just nodded my head. The girl named Erin smiled down at me. She reached her hand out to stroke my cheek. "Were going to help you get better." She said softly to me. "Can you tell me what you're name is?" Erin asked. Her hand had moved to smoothing out my hair.

"Her name's Renesmee." As soon as I heard his voice I wanted to scream. To tell them to not let my father anywhere near me.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Erin asked turning around. She stood protectively in front of me.

"I'm her father." He said back bluntly.

"And you need to leave." I heard the doctors voice suddenly. "You are not allowed to be in this room."

"But that's my daughter." My father argued back.

"Yes, it is. Now please leave." The doctor said. Erin turned back around. Her finger gently whipped away the tears that I didn't even notice.

"Don't worry angel, he won't be going anywhere near you anymore." Her voice soothed.

"Where will I go?" I asked my voice scratchy. Erin smiled at me.

"Don't worry, well find the perfect place for you." She reassured me.

The next day I was allowed to leave the hospital. Right now they still didn't know where I would be staying but my father was going to court because of abuse. Apparently the neighbors had called him out on it when the police went to investigate. I walked out of my room in my old cloths and walked out into the waiting room. The something caught my attention. The Dr. that I had, Carslile, was talking to a younger looking man with bronze hair and a girl with brown hair. They were both stunning. The girl turned and met my gaze. Embarrassed I looked down at my hands as I sat in the chair. There soft whispers were the only things that could be heard throughout the room.

"Fine!" The man with bronze hair said throwing his hands up in the air. "Only for a little while though." He said staring at Carslile.

"Of course, just till we can find a permant home." He said to the couple. I couldn't take my eyes away from them. They were absolutely breathtaking. Then the girl with brown hair walked over to me.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to me.

"Hi." I said softly looking at my hands.

"My name's Bella." I just kept silent. "You must be Renesmee." She said. I nodded.

"How would you like to come home with us for a little while?" The man with bronze hair said. I looked up to him and met his eyes. They were hazel green. "I'm Edward." He smiled at me.

"Sure Edward." I said giving him a small smile back. I didn't know where I was going with them. I didn't even know them. But they seemed nice. They actually seemed kind of perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I am happy

"So why don't you tell us about yourself?" Bella asked from the front seat of the car. Her hands were intertwined with Edwards. But in all honesty there wasn't much to say about myself.

"There really isn't much to say..." I mumbled looking out the window. There was an awkward tension going on throughout the car.

"How about your age?" Bella asked.

"I'm 13." I said back still watching the rain drip down the window as we sped down the high way.

"Where do you go to school?" Edward spoke up this time. He seemed to be quiet throughout the whole car ride.

"Um, Forks High School." I said just as we passed it.

"I went there." Bella turned around to look at me. She gave me a small smile. So I gave her one in return. The rest of the ride we rode in silence apart from the occasional whispers coming from Bella and Edward.

"Were home." Bella announced as we pulled up to a giant wooden house. The house seemed to look like one big window. It was amazing.

"Wow." I said my mouth dropping opened. "Is it just the two of you that live here?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, but the family comes over a lot." Bella said hopping out of the car. Gathering all my stuff together I walked out of the car and up the marble steps. Edward opened the door and the three of us stepped in.

"Holy shit." I said my eyes bulging out of my head.

"Excuse me?" Bella said eyeing me.

"Sorry." I muttered looking down at the floor. I guess I wasn't allowed to swear while I stayed here. Awesome. Sighing I looked around for Edward.

"Right behind you kiddo." His velvet voice said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You're house is huge." I complemented.

"Thanks squirt." He said ruffling my hair. I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"I'll show you your room." Bella said interrupting our fun. The two of us walked up the stairs and to the left. I followed her into the next room. It had windows as walls and in the center was a small black couch looking bed. On either side of the real walls were book cases filled with books.

"You like to read." I said running my finger tips across the bindings of the books.

"I love too actually." Bella said as she sat down on the bed. I walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Thanks." I said softly still embarrassed around her. But I mean who wouldn't be. She was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face, brown silky hair that ran down her back like a waterfall, and chocolate brown eyes.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For taking me in until I find a place to live." I said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Oh darling." She said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It's no problem, you're a pleasure to have." I could have sworn I felt her kiss my head but in moments she was up and walking out of the room. "Just call if you need anything." She yelled out. Flopping down on the bed I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Care to explain what the hell happened to you!" Rachel screamed into the phone. I sat up suddenly.

"Oh, it's kind of…" I started

"I don't care if it's long or complicated, start talking."

"Well I guess that my dad beat me up pretty bad that I had to go to the hospital and now I'm staying with this nice couple until they can find me a home. My dad was put in prison." I said all in one breathe.

"Are you serious? Finally that stupid basterd is gone!" I could just picture her jumping around her room.

"He was my father Rachel." I said

"Who cares he's gone."

"He's all I had left." I said sadly.

"Renesmee, he almost killed you, he doesn't love you, and it's good that he's gone." I sighed.

"Whatever." I said.

"So tell me about this new couple your with." A smile came to my face as she mentioned them.

"There names are Bella and Edward." I said

"Edward? What the hell kind of name is that." Rachel scoffed through the phone.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Ok sorry continue." I laughed at her. She was so impatient.

"Um...well there both unbelievelbly gorgeous. Like it's almost creepy." I stated.

"I'll have to come meet them, I mean if this Edward guy is as cute as you say." Her voice hinted.

"He's married!" I shouted into the phone at her.

"Things can still happen." Wonderful Rachel. I thought.

"Rachel…." I said.

"I'm joking Ness, calm down." She said. Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Ok, I have to go. Bye!" I said and hung up on her. "Come in!" I called. Just then Bella peaked her head into the room.

"Hey, um so dinner is ready." She said kindly.

"Ok, cool." I stood up and followed her out of my room. I was expecting her to walk down the stair but she pulled me into a hug instead.

"Please don't think that you're intruding by staying here with us." She said as her she hugged me tighter to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ok." I said

"We love having you here." She let go of me and ran her finger down my cheek. "We really do." I smiled up at her, and this time it was a real smile. A smile that for the first time wasn't forced to make people believe that I am happy. No not this time, because I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:So do I

_Holding my breath I pulled the covers over my head sinking into the bed. I listened quietly to the footsteps moving downstairs. They were becoming louder and louder as he walked up the stairs._

_ "He's coming." I warned myself. My knuckles were becoming white from me squeezing my hands together. "God help me." I whispered to myself. Suddenly my door was thrown opened and my father's voice rang loud throughout the room._

_ "Renesmee, come out from wherever you are. Daddy wants to play a little." His voice said sickly. I let out a blood curling scream as the covers were ripped from above me._

_ "Nooo!" I screeched quivering away from his hands. He reached out and grabbed me by the hair and threw me into a wall. And then everything became dark. I couldn't see my father anywhere._

_ "D-dad." I said softly trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I could hear his voice and his footsteps as he moved closer to me but I still couldn't see him._

_ "I'm coming for you." He said with venom in his voice. "I'm coming." A chill went down my back and I screamed._

_ "No!" _ Just then I sat up in bed. I felt the salty tears on my lips as I sat alone in the dark. It was just a dream.

"Just a dream Ness." I said trying to reassure myself. I threw the covers off and quietly walked out of my room. The bathroom was just down the hall. As soon as I got there I walked over to the toilet and threw up. But when I looked down I noticed that there was blood coming up too. "This isn't good." I moaned to myself.

"Renesmee?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Be right out!" I shouted quietly. Damnit, I didn't want to wake them up.

"Oh, I was just coming to see if you were ok." Her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bella." I told her. I flushed the toilet and opened the door to see Bella in her tank top and sweats. Her hair was in a messy bun of the top of her head. She still looked half asleep.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Then she let out a yawn making me yawn. We both laughed.

"I just had to use the bathroom." I lied. I wasn't going to burden her and Edward with my nightly nightmares. Bella nodded.

"Ok, night." She said and then she gave me a half hearted hug.

"Night." I said walking down the hall to my room. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes hoping not to see the face of my father again.

The next day was usual. All three of us woke up and had a nice breakfast together. Even Edward seemed more talkative. Edward announced that he had to go to work so it would just be Bella and me spending the day together.

"Want to go to the mall?" Bella asked. "We could get you some close for your stay with us." She took a sip of her coffee. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said. Once we reached the mall we went into all the kid kind of stores looking for clothes that would fit me.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Bella asked the one of the workers behind the counter. "Do you have these jeans in a size double 0?" The lady looked at Bella and then looked at me.

"No we don't." Her tone was mean. Bella gave her a look, threw her the jeans, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the store.

"Bella?" I asked

"Hmm?" I took my hand out of hers.

"I don't think I need any more close. We can leave if you want." I could tell that she wasn't in the mood for more shopping. She smiled down at me.

"Sounds good to me. Where should we go now?" She asked me like I knew Forks. Truth is I was never really out of my house to begin with. My father always wanted me inside for some reason.

"What about the beach? I've never been there before." I stated.

"What?" Bella asked astonished. "You've never been?" I nodded sadly.

"My father always wanted me inside." Bella stopped walking and bent down so that she was eye level with me.

"Well, you don't ever have to see him again." She reached out and smoothed my hair back. "So how about I show you the beach?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'd love you."

Bella and I walked hand in hand down the side of the beach letting the water run over our toes.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything darling." She said holding my hand tightly in hers.

"How old are you." Instead of Bella yelling at me for asking her age she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked offended.

"Nothing, just I thought you were going to ask me something really important."

"Oh..." I trailed off looking down at my toes. The sand felt good on my sore feet.

"But, I'm 24." She said.

"Bella?" I had another question to ask her.

"Yes?" She hummed. Bella sat down on the sand and pulled me down next to her.

"How come you don't have any kids?" I watched as her face became sad. She stared at her hands in her lap as she fiddled around with them.

"It's uh it's a long story."I could barely hear here response.

"We have time." I pushed.

"Maybe some other time." She said. I sighed and looked out at the water. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like kids." She said pulling me into her arms.

"How long will I be here?" I said changing the subject.

"As long as you need to be." Bella responded.

"What if I have to stay for a long time." I asked. Bella didn't respond for a long time that I was afraid maybe she didn't hear me. But then she spoke up.

"Then we'll make the best of it." She said as her arms pulled me into a tighter hug. Together we sat there watching the sunset go down over the glistening water.

"I hope I stay for a long time." I said softly not taking my eyes off of the scene in front of us.

"So do I Ness, so do I." Bella said.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the proing rain

I rolled over in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Just then I heard my phone vibrating from the dresser. Reaching out I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. There was no response on the other end, just deep breathing.

"Hello?" I asked again this time sitting up in my bed.

"It won't be long now." My body froze up at the sound of his voice. It had been months since he was put away in jail and I had been living with Bella and Edward.

"H-how-

"Don't ask why, just listen to me." His voice was cold, sending a chill down my back. By not responding he continued. "I want you to come and visit me." My father sounded different, almost nervous? It didn't matter though because all that was going through my head was how did he get my number?

"Dad…" I started but he cut me off again.

"Renesmee, you will do as I say or you won't see the light of day again."

"You can't do anything to me." I yelled. "Not while your behind bars." My father grunted.

"it won't be long now." He repeated. I began to involuntarily shake. Memories of when his hands would touch me came back into my mind.

"No!" I yelled into the phone and threw it across the room. Sobbing I threw my head into my pillow and screamed. I rolled over onto my side facing the wall and hugged my knees to my chest.

"No." I mumbled again. I heard someone enter my room but I didn't feel the need to turn around to see who. My bed shifted as they layed down next to me. It was Bella. I could tell by her scent. She didn't say anything but her hands rubbed gently circles on my back. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled myself closer to her. Leaving no space in between us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked kissing the top of my head. During the time of my stay with the Cullens, Bella and I have become really close. We share almost everything together. She was like an older sister to me. But learning more about her, I knew that sharing what just happened to me would only worry her more. So I shook my head no.

"Ok, angel." She said and gave my head a kiss again. I looked over her shoulder at the clock. 1:30 am. I closed my eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep hearing Bella murmer something to me but I didn't hear.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. Bella reached over and hit the snooze button.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off." I mumbled snuggling closer to her if it was at anyway possible.

"Don't worry about it." Bella smiled down at me. Her hand stroked my bronze curles.

"But Renesmee, we need to talk." Her voice was soft but stern.

"No we don't." I groaned turning away from her.

"Yes, we do. But I'll let you come to me when your ready." I felt her slip out of bed and walk to the door. Sighing I sat up in bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

"You can't tell her Renesmee." I told myself. "It will kill her to know that your father is after you again." Then I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said loudly. Edward peeked his head in and smiled at me.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs for you." His velvet voice announced.

"Cool, I'll be right there." I gave him a reassuring smile and as soon as he left I walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door I waited to make sure that no one would be listening. No one was, good. I lifted the lid of the toilet and kneeled down next to it. I stuck my finger down my throat and immediently threw my head forward vomiting into the toilet. I did it three times. Ever since a girl at my school called me fat, I decided my best bet was to lose weight by throwing up. While the doctor is trying to make me gain weight I'm trying to lose it. It's a sick cycle. I quickly brushed my teeth, flushed the toilet, and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ness." Edward said as soon as I entered.

"Hey Eddie." I said using my new favorite nickname for him.

"We have pancakes for breakfast." He said flipping one onto a plate.

"Sounds delicious." I lied taking a seat at the table.

"Morning, angel." Bella said coming up behind me and kissing my head.

"Morning Bella." I smiled at her as she took a seat next to me. Edward walked over and placed a plate of three hot pancakes in front of me. Ugh, this would take a lot of throwing up to get ride of.

"How much do you weigh today?" Bella asked like she did every morning.

"Uh, 74." I lied to her. I was actually 62 but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well it's getting there, I guess." Bella sighed resting her head on her hand as she looked at me. Really I'm supposed to be 78. So I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded and shoved some thick pancakes into my mouth. I forced myself to smile and give Edward a thumbs up.

"There great Eddie, thanks." I said. He nodded.

"Anything for you." The rest of the morning consisted of small talk between the three of us. And then Edward announced that he had to head over to the hospital.

"Work?" I asked sadly. I hated it when he left us.

"Yes, but I'll only be there for a couple of hours." He bent down and gave my head a kiss.

"Can I come?" I asked jumping out of my seat. "Please!" I begged. It would definelty get my mind off of my father. Edward looked over at Bella. She shrugged.

"I guess." She said.

"Yes!" I jumped into the air. "Thanks Bella." I said and ran over to her hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Welcome baby." She said laughing. Edward nodded his head in the direction of the door and I ran over to him. He wrapped his arm around me and together we walked out into the poring rain to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh Wonderful

I walked out of my room t the stair sitting down on the top one. I could hear the soft whispers of Bella and Edward downstairs.

"No, Edward, not right now." Bella said. "Give her more time to get to know us." Then I heard Edwards voice.

"But Bella, I want her to be known as our child now." He said. I let out a gasp. And then the whispered stopped. They had heard me. Shit. I jumped up and sprinted back to my room. I shut my door and ran to my bed hiding under the covers. I heard my door open slowly and footsteps as they made there way over to my bed. The bed shifted lightly as one of them sat down on it. Suddenly the covers disappeared and I was smiling sheepishly up at Bella and Edward.

"We know that you heard us talking." Bella said. Edward nodded in response.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that." My fingers were playing with the end of the blanket. "I just heard you guys talking and got curious." Bella stroked my cheek.

"Look at me." She ordered. So I brought my gaze up to meet hers.

"Renesmee, you know that we love you right?" Edward kneeled down next to the bed. They were both holding hands.

"Yes." I said smiling widely at the both of them. Whenever they said they loved me it made me feel all warm inside. My father never said anything like that to me. "And I love you guys." Edward smiled at me and Bella smoothed down my hair. Bella crawled up into the bed next to me and snuggled me into her arms.

"And that we want the very best for you?" Bella added.

"I suppose." I said playing along.

"Well, Bella and I were talking." Edward said trailing off looking up at Bella.

"And…." I said trying to get him to continue.

"Well.."

"Eddie!" I yelled laughing. I knew what they were going to say but I wanted to hear them say it to me. It would make it feel more real.

"We want to adopt you." Bella finished for him. I turned to look at her and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, we love you so much Renesmee, and we wouldn't be able to give you away when the time comes. So please let us be your parents." Bella said kissing me on the nose. I felt the tears slowly falling down my face.

"Why are you sad?" Edward asked confused.

"I'm not, I'm so happy. But it's just that…" I trailed off.

"What baby?" Bella asked.

"I didn't think that you would want that kind of responsibility."

"Well I do want it if your involved Edward reached over and poked my side. I let out a loud giggled and moved away from him.

"When?" I asked excited.

"Whenver, your ready." Bella said.

"I'm ready now!" I threw my hands in the air laughing. Edward and Bella laughed along with me.

I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen watching Bella chop up some letuss for the salad tonight.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby?" Bella said with her back still to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned around and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You can talk to me about anything Renesmee, you know that." She said. Her perfect face didn't falter as we stared at each other.

"Can I uh…can I call you momma?" I asked. As I stared at Bella I watched as her eyes began to water. She bit her lip and pulled me into her arms.

"I would love that baby." She sparrow voice said softly into my ear. Smiling she pulled away from me. She ran her hand down my face.

"Momma?" I asked. More tears fell down her face quickly.

"Yeah baby?" She asked looking directly at me. Neither one of us looked away.

"Will it be weird cause your so young?" I asked. Bella broke our gaze and turned back to her cooking.

"No, not at all." She said. I could tell that she was hurt by my question but I needed to know.

"I was just wondering." I said and hopped off the stool. I walked out of the kitchen to find Edward.

"Daddy?" I called.

"In the piano room!' He yelled back. I walked in on him playing softly to himself. I was always mesmerized watching his fingers graze over the key so gently and make such a beautiful sound.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He reached down and kissed me on the head. I scooted closer to him so that I was almost on his lap.

"I'm composing a song."

"For momma?" I asked.

"No, darling, for you." His velvet voice whispered into my ear. I bit my lip and watched as he gracefully played the new song for me. When it was finished Bella came over to us and wrapped her arms around Edward and I.

"Dinner is ready." She said kissing Edward on the lips and me on the head. We all walked into the kitchen and gasped at the sceen in front of us.

"But momma, those plates are only for special occasions." I said.

"It is a special occasion baby." She said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I smiled and took my seat at the seat on the end. That way I would be in the middle of both my new parents.

"Tomorrow you have school." Bella reminded me as she put a piece of stake on my plate. Great something good for dinner and I would have to throw it up later.

"I actually like school." I said biting into a piece of steak.

"Good, I'm glad that you do." Edward said.

"Edward, love, you have work tomorrow right?" Bella asked taking a seat.

"Yes, it should be a long day too, I got a call that they got a patient in today that needs multipule doctors to work on him.

"What was it from?" I asked

"Bad heartattack." Daddy said to me.

"Oh." I looked back down at my food and toned out the rest of there conversation. Mintues later I remember my questioned I had to ask.

"I was wondering something." I said to both Bella and Edward.

"What baby?" Bella asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Would it be ok if I saw my father again?" I asked. I made sure to look down at my plate and not there faces.

"No." They both responded at the same time.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because were not going to see that aweful man ever again." Edward said sternly.

"Fine." I said pushing around the beans on my plate. Then I guess that I'm going to have to sneak out to find him. Oh wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Night!" I called out to Bella and Edward.

"Night Ness!" Edwards voice yelled back.

"Night baby." Bella's melodic voice said back. I walked into my room and shut the door. After locking it I walked over to my closet with my school bag in hand. I threw in a couple pairs of clothes and some of my favorite items. And then I made sure to take a picture of Bella and Edward with me. I didn't know how long I would be gone for but that when my father asked me to do something there was no saying no. I stuffed my pillows under the covers of my bed in hopes that they would believe it was me for some time. I opened my window and closed my eyes letting the cold wind brush up against my face.

"Bye for now." I whispered into my dark room. I slipped out of the window and onto the tree branch touching the side of the house. Jumping down I stayed silent for a moment to make sure Bella and Edward hadn't heard the noise. And then I booked it down the street into the night.

I pulled my bag tightly to my body as I made my way up the stairs to the police station. I walked straight up to the counter standing on my toes to see over.

"Excuse me." I said loudly. A man with black hair, middle aged, and tallish walked over to greet me.

"Hello, little one." He smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I had to look older than I really was.

"I'm here to see my father." I said trying to look around him into the back room.

"Your father…." He started. I watched as he scratched the back of his head. "And who might that be."

"His name is Brian Rowe." I said still looking at the police man. "And he should be here."

"Can I ask how old you are little one?" He said again.

"I'm 9." I said. He was just trying to stall. Then his phone rang and he put it to his ear.

"Yeah, I have her right here, yeah Bells she fine don't worry." The police chief said. He shut his phone and walked around the corner to meet me on the other side.

"So Renesmee, you ran away from home." He said leading me over to the chairs.

"I came to see my father." I stated matter of factly. "And how did you know my name?" I turned to look at him. He ran his hand down his face.

"Because I know Bella and she just called here looking for you." He said.

"Damn, that was fast." I muttered under my breathe. I looked back at him. "How do you know Bella?" I asked.

"I'm her father, Charlie." He smiled at me.

"So then…" I trailed off.

"Yes, I'm your grandfather." He chuckled and rustled my curly hair.

"Cool." I smiled back at him. I never met my real grandparents before. My father always told me that they died.

"So why did you come to see your father?" Charlie asked.

"Because he wanted me to come see him." I said. "And when he says something I have to do it."

"Renesmee…" Charlie put his hands on my shoulder and bent down so that he was eye level with me. "You don't ever have to see that bad man again, he is put away for a long time. Don't worry about him." Charlie kissed me on the forehead before sitting back down in his seat. I was about to thank him when a frantic Bella came bursting in through the front doors.

"Oh my baby." She said when her eyes landed on me. She ran over to me and pulled me into her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again angel." Her tone was stern but I could tell that she was relieved.

"I'm sorry momma." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck. She pulled back and ran her hand down my cheek.

"I was so scared." She cried. I reached out and whipped away her tears with my finger. She let out a small laugh. "I went to your room to check on you and when you weren't there I didn't know what to do." Edward was over talking to Charlie. Every now and then he would glance over at Bella and I.

"I just needed to see someone." I said and looked down at my lap. Bella put her hand under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"Who Renesmee." She asked.

"Just someone." I said trying to look away. I was suddenly ashamed for trying to see my father and scaring Bella and Edward.

"Renemee who." She asked again. She kept her voice soft and soothing.

"My father." I said and felt a chill go down my back at the mention of him. Bella gasped.

"Why?" I could see the hurt in her eyes. The worst part was that I put it there all because I let my father tell me what to do again.

"He wanted me too." I said.

"How did he even get to you?" Her hands ran through my hair.

"He called my cell phone, I don't know how though." I stated. Imediently Bella stood up and walked over to her father leaving me alone in the chair.

"How did he call her dad!" Bella yelled. And the tears were back.

"Bella hunny, I'm trying to find that out now." Charlie said. Edward was rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Kill him for all I care. He will have nothing to do with my baby." Bella yelled out. And I watched as she fell back into Edwards arms sobbing. Edward was whispering words of comfort into Bella's ear as he lead her over to me. She sat down in his lap and rested her head on his chest. She beckoned me over to come sit on her lap. I did as she asked. We sat like that for a while, just listening to each others heartbeats until Charlie came back.

"It's been taken care of." He said to Edward. Edward nodded his head. Grandpa Charlie carried me to the car, while Edward carried Bella. I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness and when I reopened them I was in my own bed again and Edward was tucking me in.

"Go to sleep baby girl." He said softly and kissed my cheek.

"Love you daddy." I mumbled still half asleep.

"I love you too Renesmee. Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh boy

Yesterday had finally been the day that I was officially adopted by Bella and Edward. I was now Renesmee Cullen. And I would never have to call myself Renesmee Rowe again. It has been two years since I have last seen my father and he hasn't bothered me again, so I'm guessing that grandpa Charlie got to him.

"Renesmee breakfast!" Bella called from downstairs.

"Coming momma!" I ran the brush through my bronze curls one more time before I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs.

"Morning Ness." Edward said as soon as I made an appearance in the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." I said as I took a seat. Bella came over and placed a plate of hot bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Looks good momma, thanks." I lied, knowing that it would only end up in the toilet soon.

"Anything for you darling." She said and took a seat next to me.

"So I have dance today after school." I said shoving some of the eggs into my mouth.

"Yep, I'll be picking you up at the school today." Bella smiled at me. I took a glance over at Edward reading the paper.

"You only look older doing that." I said laughing.

"Who you calling old kid. I'm 26." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I ate the rest of my food and started to make my way upstairs.

"Ness we have to leave!" Bella said.

"I know momma, I'll be right there." I said and quickly ran up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"I have to make this quick." I said and stuck my finger down my throat and immediately felt the food coming back up. After I finished I brushed my teeth and flushed the toilet erasing all evidence.

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled out.

"Coming!" I grabbed my bag, gave Edward a quick kiss, and followed Bella out to the car.

Bella parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt turning to look at me.

"Bye angel." She said. And she reached over to kiss my cheek.

"Bye momma." I said kissing her back. I opened the side door when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Ness." She said.

"Yeah?" I turned back towards.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" She asked. Her brown eyes full of love and concern.

"Of course I do." I said smiling reassuringly at her.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me?" Bella asked. I looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was doing. When I couldn't I just gave up.

"Uh, nope." I said. She sighed.

"Ok, well I'll see you at three. I love you baby."

"Love you too momma. Bye." I shut the door and waved until her car was out of site.

"Hey Nessie!" My friend Kayla said running over to me. "Come on all the 6th graders are going inside now." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building.

"How was your weekend?" She asked as we went to our lockers.

"It was fun, Edward took me fishing." I smiled at the memory. "You?" I asked.

"It was good, but did you hear the news?" She asked.

"No what?" I asked confused.

"Nick is going out with Casey!" I shut my locker laughing.

"Wait the Nick that you have a crush on?" I asked.

"Yes dummy." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Kay, he will move on from her within a day." I said. Kayla was about to respond when we were interrupted.

"Hey Renesmee." A manly voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Zach.

"Hey Zach." I smiled at him feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class." He asked. I watched his face turn all red. He was embarrassed.

"Sure." I shrugged trying to act casual.

"Alright...well I'll see you love birds later." Kayla said quickly walking away before I could yell at her. Zach and I walked side by side to my math room.

"So…" Zach said standing next to me awkwardly as we waited for the bell to ring. I decided that it was best if I did that talking.

"Want to hang out tomorrow afternoon?" I asked. His eyes lit up right in front of me.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"How about my place?" I asked. Bella would be cool with it but I wasn't so sure about Edward. Hopefully he would be at the hospital working.

"Ok, and maybe your parents could drive us to the movies or something." I sighed, there was no way Bella would let me go alone to the movies with a boy. Not at the age of 12.

"Well see." I said hoping that he would forget about it. Just then the bell ran letting us know that it was time to get to class.

"I'll see you around." Zach said waving to me as he walked to his class.

"Yeah, see ya." I said biting my lip. I walked into class to see an overly bubbly Kayla smiling at me from our table in the back corner.

"Oh boy." I said knowing that I would have to replay for her everything that happened between Zach and I.

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Earth to Ness

"Absolutely not!" Edward said from the living room couch.

"Please daddy." I whined as Bella soothingly rubbed my back.

"Your only 12 Renesmee." Edward pleaded with me. "I don't want you out there alone with a boy." Great. Now what was I going to tell Zach.

"Can he at least come here and watch a movie then?" I asked folding my hands together praying that it would be okay.

"I don't know…" Edward started.

"Edward." Bella warned. Edward looked at her and I watched in humor as his face suddenly melted with her words.

"Love please." Now he was pleading with her.

"Edward, I'll be here the whole time. Nothing will happen between them."

"Ewe gross daddy, no I promise." I said back. The three of us sat in silence for a little while waiting for Edward to decide. Finally he grumbled a fine and walked out of the room.

"He's mad at me." I said sadly looking down at the white carpet.

"No, baby, he's just being a dad." Bella said kissing my head. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me into her lap. "Every father is like that Ness. Even grandpa was with me." She laughed a little.

"With dad was he?" I asked snuggling into her touch.

"Even with your father." Bella responded. We were silent for a little while just enjoying being together.

"Momma?" I asked.

"Yes angel?" She said.

"How do you know if you like a guy?" I asked. Bella laughed.

"Well personally I think that you're too young to start liking someone, but you'll know Renesmee, you'll fell it." Was her response to me. I sighed. Maybe I was too young to like someone like my mom said, but I definitely felt something toward Zach.

"Hey." Zach's husky voice said the next in the lunch room. "Can I sit here?" I looked to Kayla and Rachel and when the both nodded I scooted over for Zach to take a seat.

"Ewe, tuna." I said pinching my nose as soon as Zach pulled out his sandwich.

"Oh please its deliouse." Zach laughed and took a bite.

"Not at all." I said. Kayla next to me winked in my direction. I elbowed her in the rib telling her to keep quiet.

"So how was the science quiz Ness?" Rachel asked. Rachel has been my best friend since third grade. She knew all about my real father and what he did to me. Kayla and Zach didn't.

"Really easy." I stated.

"That's just because you're an Einstein." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"I like Einstein's." Zach said winking at me. I giggled a little.

"Well then I'm your girl." I said. Zach smiled at me and ate another bite of his sandwich making me scrunch up my nose. Just then I felt my pants vibrate.

_Hey baby, just letting you know that I can't pick you up today for dance practice so Kayla's mom will! I love you angel.-Bella _I sent back a quick reply and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Zach was in a conversation about something stupid with Rachel so I stood up and threw my lunch away in the trashcan.

"Can it talk to you?" Kayla asked coming up beside me.

"Sure." I said confused.

"Well, there is just something, I just know there is that you are keeping from me." Her face was full of concern.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something is off between us." Her voice turned into a whisper as Zach walked over.

"What's with all the whispering?" He asked loudly. I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Nothing." I said pushing past Kayla and ignoring her questions. I placed my hand in Zach's as we walked to our next class together.

"Ok, everyone let take it from the top one more time and then you can leave." Melissa the dance instructor said. As we did I saw Bella walk into the studio. She watched the whole show before I was allowed to go and see her.

"Hey momma." I said running up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." She said wrapping her arms around me. "We need to get home, so your friend Zach can come over." She said and kissed my head quickly.

"Right, Zach." I said getting excited. I grabbed her hand and we both ran out to the car. I jumped in trying to hurry her up.

"Geez Ness what's your rush." She laughed starting the car.

"Nothing, he's just a really awesome kid." I said thinking about what movie we would watch today.

"Mmm." She said and then her focus was on the road as we drove home. My mind raced with thoughts of Zach and how perfect he was. His black hair and green eyes fit perfectly together along with his toned body.

"Earth to Ness." Bella said waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Were home silly." She laughed.

"Oh yay!" I squealed excited for the night to come.

**Next chapter will be up soon and it will be about Renemee and Zach's night! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Zach's smiling face

I felt myself running for the door as soon as the bell rung.

"I got it!" I screamed to Bella. I opened it to find a smiling Zach. He was in a pair of jeans, a baseball shirt, and his hair was all messy.

"Hey." He said looking me up and down. "You look nice." He complimented. I blushed, in truth I was really just wearing a pair of jean, a tank top, and a cardigan.

"Thanks." I heard soft footsteps behind be and turned to see Bella standing behind me.

"Hello Zach." She said sweetly.

"H-hi." Zach stuttered. I watched as his eyes looked my mom up and down, just as he had with me. Cool. I reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him into the house.

"Ok, mom, Zach and I are going upstairs to the movie room." I said as I dragged Zach up the stairs.

"Ok, have fun." Bella gave me a quick wink. I watched his eyes turn huge as he looked around the upstairs.

"Your house is huge!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"My dad's a doctor, we have money." I explained.

"Yeah, but still, it's huge." I just laughed at him. We walked into a small room with a giant flat screen T.V. on the back wall and movie that aligned the other two walls.

"Holy shit." Zach's mouth dropped. I let go of his hand to find a movie for us to watch.

"Ok, what movie?" I asked gesturing to the thousands of movies on the wall.

"Um how about a comedy?" He said. "But make it a romance too." I watched him staring at me. He wanted a romance? It was like a date. I smiled.

"How about Valentines Day?" I asked pulling it off the shelf.

"Never seen it." He shrugged.

"Your missing out." I said. "You'll love it." I said popping it in. I went to the closet and grabbed two bean bags. Zach closed the door and we both sat down next to each other. As the previews were staring Zach turned to me.

"My birthday is next weekend." He stated.

"Really?" I asked. How did I not know that.

"Yeah, I'll be 13." He smiled smugly. "And I'll be older than you." Typical. I'm like the baby of the class. My birthday was in June. "And so I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party." He asked. I turned to face him ignoring the movie.

"Of course I'll come." I said smiling. I hadn't ever been to a birthday party before. It would be my first one. I heard the movie starting but I was too busy staring at Zach.

"Ness?" Zach asked.

"Yes, Zach." I said feeling myself getting caught in his vibrant green eyes.

"You're going to be my best friend." He said. I watched as his face held a huge smile as he stared back at me.

"And your going to be mine." I had only known Zach for a month, but I felt this sort of connection towards him. As I turned back to face the T.V. I felt Zach's arm go around the back of me. I leaned down and rested my head on his chest. We sat in silence together watching the movie until Zach spoke up again.

"Ness?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look up at him. He sighed and then bent down placing his lips on mine. I felt the butterflies start up again in my stomach. I kissed him back and then quickly we pulled apart. I smiled at how right it felt for my lips to be on his.

"I um I'm sorry." Zach's face got all red. I reached up and tucked my hand under his chin forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Don't be." I said and leaned in to give his lips a quick peck. A knock came on the other side of the closed door. Quickly Zach and I pulled apart and Bella's head popped in.

"Hey guys, just checking on you." I could feel her eyes on me but I forbid to look back at her. So I stared at the floor.

"Yeah, were good." I said. I felt Zach's eyes on me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Ok, well have fun." Bella said. I knew that she would talk to me later about what happened between Zach and I. After she shut the door Zach scooted closer to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I went back to resting my head on his chest.

"I like you Ness." Zach said.

"I like you too." I said before we turned back to fixating our attention on the movie.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes when I felt my door open and the bed shift with the weight of another person.

"So…" Bella started. "How was it?" She asked. She laid down next to me and pulled me into her arms.

"It was nice." I said as the memories of Zach and my kiss came back into my mind. Oh what I would give to have my lips back on his.

"Care to explain what happened between the two of you." Bella said. "You wouldn't even look at me after he left tonight." I felt Bella's hand move through my hair soothingly.

"Nothing, it was just a really good time." I lied.

"Renesmee, I can read you better than anyone, and I can tell when your lying." Bella said. "Talk to me baby." She said.

"We uh, we just…" I started. I wasn't really sure if I should tell her that we kissed. No not yet it was to early to let her know that we thought of each other that way.

"You what Renesmee." Bella pushed.

"We hugged a little." I lied. I mean we did I little, but I didn't want to tell her that I snuggled with him.

"You hugged a little? Baby what else happened." Damnit she's good.

"Well we kissed." I said out flatly.

"Oh my gosh." Bella sat up in the bed. I turned over to look at her.

"What?" I asked. I could tell that she was trying to cover up her true feelings.

"Nothing angel, I'm just surprised, but your first kiss." She smiled at me. "How was it?" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"Spark were flying, oh momma it was amazing." I said lying down with my hands behind my head. Bella just smiled at me.

"Well have to keep this from daddy." I said quickly hoping that she would agree.

"For now we will, but you will have to tell him soon babe." She said and then laid back down next to me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes seeing Zach's smiling face behind my lids.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Ness where you going?" Bella asked from the kitchen.

"Just out with some friends." I lied while opening the front door. Bella walked out from the kitchen and gracefully over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me into her.

"Be safe." She said. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Edward and Bella had recently started having me go off on my own to places.

"I always am." I said.

"Do you know when you'll be home?" She asked me. Edward was still at work so he didn't know where I was going either.

"Well it's a sleepover at Kayla's so I'll call you in the morning." I said.

"And your ok with walking over there in the dark?" Bella eyed me.

"Yes momma." I laughed and pulled away from her. "I'll see you in the morning." I said and walked out into the dark. Shutting the door behind me I shoved my hands into my pockets and decided to cut through the woods on my way to his house. Tonight was Zach's 13th birthday party. And everyone was going. But I knew that if I told Bella and Edward they wouldn't allow me to go, so I lied. On my way I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey girl are you coming?" Kayla asked. I could hear loud music in the back ground and lots of voices. She must already be at the party.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, it just took forever to get by Bella." I said. For some reason whenever I talked about my parents I always said there first name.

"Bella is so protective of you." Kayla said.

"Trust me, I know." I stated. Just then I heard a beeping coming from my phone. "Hold on Kayla I'm getting another call." I put her on hold to answer the other caller.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You look nice tonight." The deep voice said. I felt myself stop midwalking.

"How do you know what I look like." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Because I'm looking right at you my darling." My father said. Shit. I shut my eyes trying to compose myself and I spoke steadily.

"No, your in jail right now." I stated clearly.

"Was, in jail." He said back.

"Your out?" I asked feeling my knees beginging to shake.

"Something like that." He said. I shut my phone, opened my eyes, and took off into a dead sprint. I bushed the branches out of my way as I raced through the night. I could almost see the light of his house when I suddenly felt myself falling.

"Ouch!" I screamed looking down at my leg that was now bleeding. "Stupid root." I cursed feeling my heart pound in my chest. I stood up whipping the dirt off of my pants and walked up to the door of Zach's house. I rang the doorbell and waited until his mother answered it.

"Zach I'm leaving I'll be home by…" She stopped when she saw me. "Hi there, come on in." She gestured me into her house.

"Zach I'll be home later tonight, I love you." And then she left. Awcwardly I stood by the door looking at the kids dancing in the living room.

"Hey Ness." I turned to the left and smiled warmly at Zach as he walked over to me.

"Hey." I said. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Wanna dance?" He asked offering me his hand.

"Su-Sure." I stuttered dropping my coat on the ground. I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up to his body. I placed my hands around his neck and rested my head on his chest as the slow music floated through the air.

"You look nice today." Zach said as he lead us.

"Thanks." I replied feeling myself blush. "And you don't look so bad yourself birthday boy." I complimented trying to take the attention off of me. Zach was about to respond when one of his friends Brady switched the music.

"Time to pump up the party!" He said and raised his glass in the air. As I looked around the room everyone had red plastic cups in there hand.

"Whats that!" I yelled over the music pointing to one girls glass.

"Beer, you want some?" Zach asked smiling. Beer? He was 13 for crying out loud. All these kids were. I looked around for Kayla and when I found her my mouth dropped.

"Your drinking beer?" I screamed pulling her away from the crowd she was dancing with.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"Kayla!" I threw my hands in the air and went to go find Zach. He was over by the table filled with red cups talking to another girl.

"Excuse me." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the door so we could be alone. "Your honestly having beer, when your 13?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, it's great, try some." He said pushing his red cup in my face. No I new what beer could do to people.

"No thanks." I said back up.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby." He teased.

"I'm not a baby." I said hurt.

"Then have a taste." Again he shoved the cup in my face.

"Fine." I said grabbing it from him. I took a small sip and then gave it back to him. "Happy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Now lets go get you your own and dance the night away!" He threw his hands in the air and ran into the dance room.

"Oh wonderful, he's drunk." I said. Sighing I opened the door and walked out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Can we talk

The cold wind blew down the back of my shirt sending a chill down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked through the woods back to my house. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket but didn't even bother to look at the caller.

"Renesmee?" I felt my whole body stop as my heart skipped a beat. He was here. It took all my effort to turn my body around to face the voice calling my name. "Wow look at you." My father took a step towards me. "You've grown so much." He smiled a little as he took in my appearance.

"What do you want." I said still in shock that the man who was put away in bars for two years was now standing in front of me.

"I came to give a friendly hello." He said.

"Well it's not welcomed anymore. Go away." I spit and turned back around. I felt his hand stop me as he grabbed my arm.

"No, I don't think so." He said with venom in his voice. He spun me around so that I was facing him again. "I was put behind bars for two years because of you selfish brat." His hand tightened around my arm and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Stop your hurting me!" I yelled trying to pull away. But it only made it worse. My father grabbed both my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "Stop!" I yelled again.

"You piece of shit." He spit in my face. "You're worthless!" He yelled.

"No I'm not!" I screamed back. I received a blow to the head sending me falling to the ground. Warm blood trickled down the side of my face. My father creeped towards me and kicked me in the side.

"Ouch!" I yelled out and grabbed his foot pulling it forwards so he fell back.

"Come here you." He yelled and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He yanked me backwards and threw me into a tree. I coughed feeling more warm blood fall from my mouth. I could only see out of one eye and my legs were aching. My father stood up and walked over to me. I saw his foot move above my head and quickly he brought it down on my face, and then everything blurred away into darkness.

As soon as my eyes opened I felt the pounding in my head. I tried to sit up but only fell back down to the ground.

"God." I said coughing. I gently touched my hand to the aching part of my head and instantly it was covered in blood. I began to notice that it was light outside and decided to check my phone.

"Shoot." I had 5 new messages, all from Bella. It was late into the next day already. Pushing myself up again I managed to stand on both my feet. I could still only see out of one eyes but I walked in the direction of my house. When I got there I felt my heart pound loudly. What was I going to tell Bella? I walked up each stair slowly, feeling a sharp pain in my side. I reached the door and opened it walking into the house. Quickly I tried to make my way up the stairs to my room before anyone saw me.

"Renesmee?" I heard Bella's voice call from another room in the house. I listened to her running over to me. She gasped when she saw me.

"Baby, what happened." I watched as tears formed in her eyes. She reached out and gently touched a cut on my forehead.

"I uh, I tripped down Kayla's steps this morning trying to get here." I said as I wrapped my arm around my waist trying to hold myself together.

"Wow, you sure did a good job of hurting yourself angel." Bella said. She reached out and took my hand gently leading me into the kitchen. She took a wet napkin and brushed it lightly against my face. "I'm just going to try and get some of the blood off." She said.

"Alright." I flinched from the pain. Once she cleaned up my face I walked up to my room. I shut the door behind me and lifted my shirt. There was a massive bruise covering my left ribs. I tried to touch it but let out a small scream in pain.

"He sure did a good job for an old man." I said giving myself another look. I decided to hop into the shower. After I put on a pair of sweats and a tank top and threw my hair into a messy bun. I walked down the stairs walking in on Bella and Edward talking in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, you did do a good job." Edward said walking over to me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked as his hands roamed my head.

"Just this," I said poking at the one spot on my head.

"Alright, I can take a look at it if you want." Edward said.

"I'm ok daddy." I said giving him a reassuring smile. Edward gave me a look but stopped touching my head.

"Ok then." He said and walked back over to Bella. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I wished that I had someone like that. Zach was the only thing I had to a real boyfriend but I wasn't even sure if I still liked him after last night.

"Baby, your father and I are going out for a little while, are you going to be ok here alone?" Truth be told I was terrified of staying home alone with my father out and about. But I wasn't about to ruin their afternoon together.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"You know, it's ok to say no angel." Edward said caressing my face. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said. "But seriously, I'm fine, go have fun." I said. Edward gave me on more look but I just smiled at him again. Bella walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Just call if you need anything." She said and gave me a kiss.

"And we mean anything." Edward added and kissed my head.

"Ok you guys, I get it." I laughed. "Now go have fun." I practically pushed them out the door. Once they were gone I walked into the living room and flipped on the T.V. As I was searching through channels the doorbell rang. I was about to scream that I had it when I remember I was the only one home. Running to the door I opened it and came face to face with Zach.

"Can we talk?" He asked looking down at the ground. And when his eyes met mine I realized that he had been crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Taken

"Sure, come on in." I said standing aside to let him in. Zach seemed to drag himself into my house. When he looked at me I realized that his eyes were glossy, he must have been hungover.

"So I noticed that you left the party." Zach said.

"Yeah…" I trailed of shrugging. "It wasn't really my type of party." I said. Zach gave me a small smile.

"That's fine, it wasn't really my type either but I had it anyway." I nodded.

"Come on in here so we can talk." I guided us into the living room, taking a seat on the white couch. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Zach ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I have some news." He said slowly. I kept silent waiting for him to continue. "I'm moving." Zach blurted out. I gasped feeling my mouth drop. Quickly I recovered.

"Oh." I said hurt. Zach and I had recently become more than just friends. We were never official but it felt like we were.

"To Canada." Zach said shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Wow, that's far away." I said. He nodded.

"I mean, you can come visit me over vacations if you want." He suggested. Right, like my parents would ever agree to that.

"Maybe." I said. "When are you leaving?" I asked waiting nervously for his answer.

"Next week." He said. His head dropped and his eyes moved to gaze down at his hands. I seemed to be at a loss for words. It was silent as we both just sat there not really knowing what to say next. "I should go." Zach stood up and made it way over to the door.

"Uh bye." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Bye Renesmee." Zach said. I watched as he walked towards the woods.

I was pulling up my tights when I heard a knock at my door.

"One sec." I said and quickly changed into my leotard. "Come in!" I shouted while fiddling with my hair.

"Need some help?" Bella asked walking over to me. I let her fix my hair into a bun.

"Thanks." I said twirling around in front of the mirror. Bella smiled at me.

"So I heard about Zach." She said sitting on my bed.

"Uh, yeah." I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry baby." She caressed my cheek in comfort.

"I'm fine." I lied putting on a fake smile. Bella seemed to look a little more relieved. She patted my knee.

"We should get going." She stood up and helped me stand. We walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag saying a quick goodbye to Edward and hopped into the passenger's side of the car. We drove in silence until we hit the dance studio. Bella parked the car and turned to look at me.

"I'll be here at five." She said giving me a quick kiss. "I love you Ness." She said lovingly.

"Love you too momma." I said back. I got out of the car waving her goodbye, not realizing that I wouldn't see her again for a while.

"Ok ladies let's take it from the top, a one two a one two ready go. Immediately I started dancing the routine to the music. I let my body sway to the rhythm and I tapped my feet along the wooden floor.

"Nice job today girls." Miss Caroline said shutting off the music. All of us grabbed our bags and walked out to the lobby to meet our parents. I felt a hand on my back and turned to meet the eyes of my father.

"Hello Renesmee." He said lovingly it made me feel sick. I was about to scream out when he put his finger to my lip. "If you know what is good for you and your precious family you'll play along." His normal evil sounding voice was back. He grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me out of the studio when Miss Caroline stopped us.

"Excuse me but you're not Renesmee's parents." She said clearly.

"I know ma'am but I'm her uncle and her father gave me permission to take her back home." He lied smoothly. I really didn't know where I was going but it most definitely wasn't home.

"Oh, alright then, see you tomorrow Renesmee." Miss Caroline said happily. I forced out a smile before I was dragged away by my father.


	13. Chapter 13

*Bella's POV*

Chapter 13:

"Edward stop." I huffed as he kissed my neck. "I need to go pick up Renesmee soon." I let out a giggle as Edward moved downward.

"Come on baby, it won't take long." He purred. I wanted to. So badly. But I couldn't, because I had to go pick up my baby.

"Edward." I huffed and pushed myself off of him. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to throw on. I walked down the stairs hearing Edward follow me. As I tried to put my shoes on Edwards arms constricted around my waist pulling me into him.

"I love you Bella." Edward's velvet voice said into my ear.

"I love you too, so much." I said back. I turned in his arms and ran my hand down his perfect cheek.

"Forever and ever." Edward said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I gave his lips one more kiss before I pulled out of his arms.

"Edward, please I really need to go get her." I said as he gave me the puppy face. "Baby, it's not going to work." I laughed putting my hands on my hips. Edward sighed but finally caved.

"Alright go get her." He said smiling at me. I gave him a quick smile back before I ran out the door. On the car ride there I turned up the music trying to calm my excitement of seeing Renesmee again. Her and I shared a special bond, and part of that was not enjoying being away from each other for very long. When I pulled up to the studio I sat in my car watching all the dance girls walk out to their parents. One by one each child was reunited with their parents. But Renesmee never came out.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. I felt my heart start to pick up as I watched the last girl shut the door behind her. "Maybe she is inside talking to the dance teacher." I said trying to calm myself down. I walked into the empty studio and saw Miss Caroline packing up her bag. But that's not what made me feel a pain in my stomach, the fact that she was alone did.

"Miss Caroline?" I asked walking over to her.

"Bella, hi!" She waved at me. She gave me a huge smile but I could only bring myself to nod.

"Um have you seen Renesmee? She never came out." I watched Miss Caroline's face drop.

"She left right after practice with her uncle." Miss Caroline said. I felt a pain shoot through my whole body and the next thing I knew I was in Miss Caroline's arms, crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to support me to stand up.

"Renesmee's uncle lives in Vermont." I sobbed.

"Shit." Miss Caroline cursed. "Then who was that man that came in to get her?" She asked me. Like I had a clue at all.

"I d-don't know." I sobbed. I whipped out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"E-E-Edward." I cried into the phone not finding it possible to form words.

"Bella? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked calmly.

"It's Renesmee, sh-she's been taken." I said feeling more tears fall down my face. I couldn't talk anymore. I handed the phone to Miss Caroline and hugged my knees to my chest as I sat on the floor sobbing. My baby was out there alone, with some man she didn't know. Why? Was the question going through my head. Why my baby.

"I'm so sorry, the man came in and told me he was her uncle and Renesmee didn't object, so I just thought…"

"Ok." She said after listening to Edward. Why wouldn't Renesmee object? That when it clicked. There was only one other person that could control Renesmee besides Edward and I. I grabbed the phone out of Miss Caroline's hand and called my father.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He sounded panicked.

"Just answer this question for me." I said. My body still hurt all over but I needed to know this.

"Ok hunny." Charlie said.

"Was Brian Rowe released?" I asked. I could hear Miss Caroline on her phone with the other police station. She was explaining to them that there was a kidnapping that took place.

"Yes, almost a month ago he was." Charlie's voice said. "Why?" He asked again.

"Because Renesmee is missing and I think it has something to do with him." I cried. I felt more tears falling down my face.

"That bastered." Charlie said.

"Daddy." I sobbed. "He took my baby." I cried. My vision began to blur and I had to sit down before I fell. Just then Edward came bursting through the studio door.

"Bella!" he cried when he saw me. His eyes were red and puffy. Edward ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Well find him Bella, that's a promise." Charlie said before I line went dead. I dropped my phone and wrapped my arms around Edward needing him now more than ever.

"H-he took her." I sobbed into his chest.

"Who, love who has her." Edward was trying to stay calm for me but I could see that it was killing him.

"Brian Rowe." I said his name with acid in my voice. I hated him more than anything in this world. And my one wish would be that he died. Miss Caroline walked over to us with a sad face.

"The cops are coming over right away to talk to you about this." She said. She whipped away a stray tear falling down her pale face. "They think that they have an idea who it is." She said.

"Yeah, we do too." Edward said. Sirens were getting louder outside and then cops burst through the front door. One cop walked over to Edward and I and another went to Miss Caroline.

"Hello, my name is agent Baxter." He said reaching out his hand to shake. Edward new I wasn't in the mood so he shook it for me.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." He gestured to me. I still had my hands gripped to his shirt.

"Ok well I'm going to ask you some questions." Agent Baxter said.

"Of course." Edward nodded.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Renesmee Cullen." Edward was going to do all the answering. I couldn't make words anymore. I couldn't cry anymore. I felt empty inside, I felt dead.

"How old is she?

"12."

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"She has bronze curly hair, pale skin, she tiny, and she has big brown eyes." Edward described her perfectly that when I closed my eyes I could picture her. She looked so perfect, so happy, and so carefree. But I knew in reality that she was not feeling that way right now.

"Does she have any relationship with this man, who looks to be 5'6, on the heavyish side, brown short hair, and a half shaven beard?" The cop asked. Edward and I both new that he was describing Brian.

"Yes, we believe that the man is named Brian Rowe and he is her birth father, but was abusive to her so Bella and I adopted her." The cop wrote down some information on his note pad.

"And you said his name was…" The officer looked up at Edward.

"Brian Rowe. He was recently released from jail." I stoke up for the first time. "And I want him dead." I said with venom in my voice. The officer looked at me sadly.

"Ma'am we are going to try our best to bring your little girl home." The officer looked back at Edward.

"We need you to stay put and let us look for her on our own. We will call you if we have any information." The officer said. Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me out to the car. We drove home in silence. And he carried me up to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"Bella." He said as he crawled into the bed next to me wrapping his arms around my waist. I said nothing back. I couldn't. "Look at me." I did as Edward said and looked into his swollen eyes. "Were going to get our baby back." Edwards's velvet voice said.

"Promise?" I choked out.

"I promise." Edward said.

**Review Please :) Next chapter will be in Renesmee's POV!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wishing that I was dead

"To Canada, now shut up." We were going to Canada. My father had decided to kidnap me, stuff me in the back seat with a blindfold over my head, and drive to Canada. What an idiot.

"Your never going to get away with this." I spat. "My parents will find me." I said with confidence.

"Oh I have no doubt that they will, but if they know better they'll leave it be." He said. I couldn't see him but I could feel him looking at me through the mirror.

"And why's that?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Because you die if they try anything." Suddenly my whole body felt heavy with his words. "And it would be easy for me to kill you right in front of them." He said.

"No!" I screamed. I wouldn't let that happen. If I was to die it wouldn't be in front of my loved ones.

"Or if that's not appealing to you I could just kill them." He said.

"You wouldn't." I dared.

"Watch me." He laughed evily. I decided to stay quiet. I laid my head back on the seat and sighed.

"I've missed you." My father said.

"No you missed what you did to me." I said back.

"Exactly, and tonight were going to have some fun. Now shut up." I listened immediently to his order. I didn't feel so brave anymore. I closed my eyes just listening to my own breathing trying to reassure myself that everything would be ok. When I opened my eyes I realized that the blindfold was off of me and we were parked in front of a small cabin. My father got out of the car first and opened my door for me. He grabbed my arm and led me into the house. It was small inside. It consisted of three rooms all on one floor. I was about to comment on it when I decided against it.

"I'm home!" My father shouted. I felt my heart flip in my chest. We weren't alone.

"Oh goodie, took you long enough."

"Oh shut the fuck up." My father spat at him. "Derek take Renesmee to her room please." My father said. The other man grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to the room on the left.

"This will be your room." He threw me into it and shut the door behind me. I heard him lock it then walk away. I crawled onto the small cot near the farthest wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I cried silently letting the needed tears fall. I could hear their voices outside my door but tuned them out. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep hoping to wake up from this aweful nightmare. I woke up to a loud banging coming from my door. It was kicked opened making me jump and my father stormed in.

"You!" He screamed out. "You killed her!" Oh god it was just like before when I used to live with him. He reached out and grabbed me throwing me into the wall. I let out a scream of pain holding my broken arm. My father kicked my in the side making me lose air. I screamed at him to stop.

"Stop!" I yelled. But I refused to call him daddy anymore.

"You killed her you piece of shit!" He yelled again. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me into the air. I let out a blood curling scream trying to kick him. But he was fast, he slapped me across the face and threw me into the bed.

"I didn't kill her!" I screamed feeling the pain of my arm.

"Yes you did, if you were never born then she would still be here!" He yelled. Derek came up behind my father and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Come on Brian leave her alone, we'll have our fun tonight." I whimpered out in pain at the thought of what was in store for me. The two men left leaving me alone in the room once again. I limped into the bathroom that I had located in the room. Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but gasp. I had a gaint red mark on my face from when he slapped me. There was blood dripping down from my head from when it hit the wall. My arm was black and blue and was twisted the opposite way and I think that I had a few broken ribs. Crying silently to myself I crawled back to the small cot on it praying that this would just end. Again I was woken up by a loud noise.

"No! It's my turn with her tonight!" Brain said.

"You already had your fun with her earlier today!" Derek yelled back.

"Damnit she is my daughter you bastered! I get to do it tonight!" And that was the end of there conversation because the door to my room opened letting in some light.

"Hello darling." My father said as he salked over to where I was lying. He crawled up into the bed and laid down next to me. I let out a small whimper when his hand went up my shirt but I didn't stop him. I couldn't I felt to weak.

"What are you doing?" I asked soflty as I felt his hand on my stomach.

"Daddy, just wants to have a little fun with his baby." He whispered into my ear. I wanted to scream at him to stop but I couldn't find the courage in me anymore. It was better if I just stayed there and let him do what he wanted to me. My father eventually removed my pants and shirt leaving me in my underwear and bra. He ran his hands up and down my body touching me all over. He then removed the last articles of my clothing leaving me naked in front of him. All I could do was let the tears silently fall. And then my father raped me. And through the whole process, I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I just laid there letting it all happen, wishing that I was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Home

It has been a month since I was kidnapped by my father. There was no sign of my parents and I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or upset. But mostly every night consisted like the first only Derek and Brian would switch off. Today was my 13th birthday. But I would be celebrating it alone in my room. Waiting for them to come and beat me like every day. I also look a lot different than I had before. My hair is no longer curly it is just a big mat of bronze hair; I'm much thinner than I was before, and I am covered in cuts and bruises. The door to my room opened and Brian walked in.

"Happy birthday baby girl." He walked over to me and kissed my head. I just sat there motionless, not caring. "Answer me." He was getting angry.

"Thank you." I said.

"Derek and I are going into town to pick up food for dinner that you will be cooking. We will be back shortly." I nodded once to my father to show him that I was listening. He locked the door after he left. I don't know how long I just sat there but it felt like forever. Finally I was able to make myself get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I searched around until I found what I was looking for.

"Found you." I smiled to myself. A week ago I had found a bobby pin in the corner of the bathroom and decided that when my father and Derek left I would use it to get out of my room. I raced over to the lock and quickly tried to open the door. It seemed like luck was on my side today because it worked. I pushed opened the door that I had been behind for a month and raced into the kitchen. Quickly I picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello please state your emergency?" The lady on the other end said.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen and I was kidnapped about a month ago." I said. The lady on the other end of the phone was silent for a moment.

"Where are you right now darling?" She asked me.

"I believe somewhere in Canada, and I'm in a small cabin off in the woods.

"Ok are you alone right now?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I need you to stay put; I have police coming to get you as we speak." She reassured me.

"Thanks." I said and hung the phone up running back into my room. Now I would wait until they came for me. A day passed and no sign of them. Today was two days after my birthday and I was just sitting in my room by myself when the door was kicked opened. I let out a scream and jumped under the covers.

"Please daddy no!" I yelled out.

"Shh, Renesmee." As soon as I heard his soothing voice I jumped out of the bed and into my grandfather's arms.

"Grandpa!" I sobbed. I couldn't control my emotions. I was so happy to be in his arms.

"I'm here angel, I'm here." He cooed to me. He ran his hand down my messy hair sobbing into my shirt.

"I was so scared." He whispered and pulled away to look at my face. "Look at you." He said sadly.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Oh Renesmee, they how been so worried about you." He said. "But come with me, I'll tell you more on the ride back home. Home sounded amazing to me right now. I let my Charlie pick me up and carry me to the car. He strapped me in and we drove away back towards Forks.

"Tell me how they are." I asked worried.

"Bella won't talk to anyone anymore. She just lays in your bed and cries and Edward is snappy at everyone lately. He was out looking for you day and night." Charlie informed me. Once we reached the Forks police station I saw a mob of people out there. My friends and family. Even Miss Caroline was there. Then I saw Bella and Edward. They were both standing together. Bella was wrapped into Edwards embrace crying and he was whispering something into her ear. As soon as I got out of the car Bella was out of Edwards's arms and running towards me.

"My baby!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. She crushed her body to mine.

"My baby." She repeated as she rocked us back and forth.

"Momma." I sighed feeling relieved that I was in her arms again. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"My angels." Edward sighed relieved also.

"Oh god baby, I was so scared." Bella said as she ran her hand down my face. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She hugged me to her. Charlie walked over to us and put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We finally caught him; Brian Rowe will be put in jail for a very long time." Charlie said. Bella didn't let go of me but she looked up at her father.

"I want him dead." She said with venom in her voice. "Now." Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Bell's take it one step at a time." Then Charlie looked at me. "Renesmee we need to question you if that's ok." He said. Bella kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to her body.

"Yeah that's fine." I said feeling my ribs in pain. Bella picked me up in her arms and the three of us walked into the building. First I was sat down on a white table.

"Hi Renesmee, my name is Carlisle and I'm your other grandfather." He smiled softly at me.

"Hello." I said.

"First of all I'm so glad that you are ok." He said and kissed me on the head. I flinched a little and everyone in the room seemed to notice. Bella walked over to me and caressed me cheek. Then she kissed me nose.

"Ok Renesmee, can you tell me what hurts?" he asked.

"My ribs, my arms, my legs, and my head." I stated. Bella let out a small whimper but Edward wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"Can you take your shirt off for me please." My grandfather asked me. I tensed up. And again everyone in the room noticed. Sighing I took my shirt off receiving gasps from everyone.

"Oh my baby girl." Bella sobbed.

'Shh Bella, it's going to be ok." Edward said. Carlisle checked me all over and concluded that I had 4 broken ribs a broken arm and lots of scrapes and bruises. I was then led into a small room. I took a seat on Bella's lap.

"Hey guys." Charlie said as he sat down at the table. "Now Ness I need to ask you some questions." Charlie said.

"Was there anyone else there besides your father." Charlie asked.

"Yes, his name was Derek." I head Edward sigh but Charlie ignored it.

"Did your father and Derek ever touch you anywhere?" Charlie asked. I felt Bella tense up. I closed my eyes.

"Yes." I squeaked out. It hurt to think about the things that they did to me. Bella gasped and when I turned to look at her I saw big tears rolling down her perfect cheeks.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Everywhere, they raped me." I stated. And that was when Bella's arms constricted around me and she buried her head into my hair sobbing.

"My baby girl." She whispered. Edward had tears falling down his face too. I sat there silently looking at Charlie.

"Thank you Renesmee," he chocked out. "We will get that looked at then." He said. "I'll give you guys some time together." Charlie said and left the room. I turned in Bella's arms to look at her.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." She said as she caressed my cheek.

"It's not your fault momma, you didn't know." I said. I was at fault here. I should have told them about my father when he first showed up.

"Oh Renesmee, we love you so much." Edward said kneeling down next to Bella and I.

"I love you guys too." I said smiling at them.

"I'll never let anything happen to you every again." Bella said. I rested my head in the crook of her neck. "Never baby." She reassured me. And I knew that it was going to take time before everyone healed. I would need a lot of help before I was better. But I knew that I would be ok again, as long as I had Bella and Edward with me.

**Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting Jake

"Happy Birthday!" Bella sang as she rushed into my room. She threw her arms around me just as I finished putting up my hair at my desk.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. Today was my 16th birthday. And my parents decided to throw a huge party inviting all my friends and family.

"Happy Birthday angel." Edward said coming in behind Bella.

"Thanks daddy." I said. Recently Edward and I have become really close. Bella and I still are too, but for some reason I feel like she is distancing herself from me.

"Your special breakfast is downstairs when you ready." Bella said and then left. Edward walked over to my bed and sat down. I watched as he fidled with his fingers not looking at me. I walked over slowly and took a seat next to him.

"Whats wrong daddy?" I asked looking at his sad face.

"It's nothing." He barely mumbled. I had to strain to hear him.

"No, your wrong, it is something. Tell me." I stated. He finally looked up at me and his green eyes were shimmering.

"My baby girl is growing up." He said sadly. I bit my lip to hold back a smile. Even though Bella and Edward aren't my birth parents I still feel like they are. And to me it doesn't matter.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." I said touching my hand to his wet cheek.

"oh Renesmee." He breathed. "I love you so much." He pulled me into his arms. Smiling I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"I love you too old man." I joked pulling away.

"Who you calling an old man, I'm 33." He said back offened. But he let his smile slip so I knew he was faking it. Edward reached out and poked my in the side. I couldn't contain a giggle and I jumped away from him.

"Stop!" I laughed. Edward was about to lunge at me when Bella came back up.

"Come on you too, her breakfast is getting cold." She said in her mothering voice.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said. "Piggy back?" he offered gesturing to me. I giggled like I was twelve again and hopped onto his back.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!" Rose greeted me as she entered the house.

"Thanks aunt Rose." I gave her a one armed hug.

"Yeah Happy b-day squirt." Emmet said ruffling with my hair. Scowling at him I turned to face my favorite person in the world.

"Alice!" I screamed and jumped into her arms.

"Hey baby girl." She cooed into my hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much." I replied. Once I let her go Jasper came over to me.

"Happy Birthday kid." He gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him. Everyone else seemed to filter in. All my friends had arrive along with my enormous family. We were outside hanging out and talking when I felt a tap on my back.

"I have a surprise for you." Kayla said. I turned to her with pleading eyes.

"No I'm not telling you silly, wait." She laughed.

"Ugh Kayla." I joked.

"Excuse me." Bella said interrupting us. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. "I just need her for a moment." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Mom what." I asked a little annoyed.

"There is someone that I want you to meet." She said. When she stopped I noticed an old tan man and a boy around my age standing by a tree.

"This is Billy and his son Jake." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee." Billy said extending his hand towards me. I tired to look at him but my eyes were transfixed on the boy standing next to him. Jake was his name I think. Finally I turned my head to look at Billy.

"Hi." I said returing his hand shake. "I mean you too." I smiled at him. I looked back over at Jake and he was smiling at me.

"I'm Jake." He said reaching out a hand. I placed my hand in his and felt sparks flying up and down my body.

"Ren-Renesmee." I stuttered out. I heard Bella laugh from beside me. I turned to frown at her. She just shrugged.

"I'll leave you too alone." She said and walked away while Billy wheeled his chair next to her.

"So, your Cullen's kid." Jake said in his husky voice.

"Uh, yeah." I said swallowing. Damnit, I couldn't stop gawing at him! "I've ah, never seen you around here before. Are you knew?" I asked leaning up against a tree.

"No." he laughed. "I just live on the Rez." He smiled showing his perfectly white teeth.

"The Rez…" I trailed off giving him a blank look."

"My bad, the reservation. It's a couple miles down from Forks." He said. I watched as he stuffed his hands in his cutoff shorts. My eyes trailed down to his chest. Damn he looked fit. I wish that he would take off his blue shirt. God Renesmee stop! I mentally screamed to myself.

"So uh, Happy Birthday." Jake said. He ran his hand through his jet black hair. How badly I wished that it was my hand running through his hair.

"Oh thanks." I blushed.

"Hey girl, so I was wondering-oh sorry my bad." Rachel stopped talking as soon as she saw Jake.

"Nah, it's cool, I've got to head out anyway. But it was nice meeting you Renesmee." Jake said. He gave me a quick wave and ran off in the direction of his father.

"He's hot." Rachel said. We both stood there starting after him. I felt Rachel's eyes on me.

"You so like him." She teased.

"I barely know him." I said throwing my hands in the air. "I don't like every guy I talk to." I said.

"Jeez I was just kidding calm down." Rachel said. "But um Zach called me and told me to tell you Happy Birthday." I sighed. I haven't seen Zach for years. He left soon after I was rescued from my kidnap.

"I'll make sure I tell him thanks." I said to her. Rachel and I walked back over to the party. It was getting late and most of the guests had left except my close friends and family. I felt someone put there head on my shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Bella asked into my ear. She wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"I did." I said leaning back into her.

"I love you my 16 year old baby." She laughed.

"I'm far from being a baby mom." I said.

"you'll always be my baby Renesmee. Always." She kissed my cheek, and I closed my eyes. And the face behind my lids was one that brought a smile to my face. Jake.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I'll pick you up at seven

_Happy Birthday._ I read the message from Zach on my phone quickly and typed back a reply.

_Thanks Zach._ Zach and I hadn't really talked much after he moved. Every once in a while we would send each other a text.

_So hows life been treating you? _ He asked.

_Pretty good, you?_ I send back in return.

_Good :)_ I smiled and put the phone down on my night stand. I pulled the covers up to my chin and turned to face the wall. Keeping the light smile on my face I traced my hands along the wooden wall. My finger caught on a sharp piece sticking out and I cut my finger. I watched as the blood dripped down slowly making a red line on my index finger. Then I felt the bed shift lightly. I turned to see Bella lying beside me.

"I didn't even here you come in." I said in a whisper.

"I tried to come in softly in case you were asleep." She reached over and touched her hand to my cheek. "I never gave you my birthday present yet." I turned my body in the bed so that I was facing her completely. I mimicked her move as she sat cross legged on the bed.

"Can I give it to you now?" She asked softly. I loved the sound of her voice. It was always the sound to lull me back to sleep after a bad dream.

"Of course." I said. She pulled out a small box from her jean pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and felt my heart swell.

"I know it's not much-"I cut her off.

"No it's beautiful, I love it." I said taking out the gold heart necklace that had _my baby girl_ inscribed onto it. "And I love you momma." I said using the name she loved to here. I could tell just by looking at her eyes that she was having just as hard of a time trying to hold back the tears as I was.

"I love you too Renesmee." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked pulling away. She nodded biting her lip to hold in her sobs. I turned on the bed and she delicately placed it around my neck. Then she kissed the spot where she latched it together.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep." She said standing up.

"Thanks for everything." I said putting my hand on her arm to hold her there. 'And I mean everything." I said. Bella nodded a watery smile at me and blew me a kiss. Then she gracefully walked out of the room. I laid back down and closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

Beep Beep Beep. Reaching over I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock.

"No." I moaned rolling over in the bed. I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"You need to get up angel." Edwards velvet voice whispered.

"Don't wanna." I complained. Edward laughed.

"You have too, its school." Suddenly I wasn't in the bed anymore but in Edwards arms.

"Put me down." I sighed.

"If you want me to drop you…" He teased.

"No!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I would never darling." He kissed my cheek. He placed me on the ground carefully. "Now go get ready." He pushed me forward lightly. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Undressing I stepped onto the scale. 76. Damnit. I am 5'3 which means I need to be in the 100's. "Mom's not going to be happy." I said. Shrugging I stepped into the shower and let the warm water beat down on my muscles. Boy gym class was really a killer.

"You have dance tonight." Bella said as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"I know, and I have a meeting after school too." I said poring some cereal into a bowl.

"For what?" She asked.

"Honors Society stuff." I said. Right now my class ranking was third overall so I had made it into this honors club for really smart kids.

"Oh, alright, do you need me to pick you up?"

"I can drive." I stated.

"Renesmee you're grounded from driving remember?" She asked sternly.

"Just cause I went a little over the speed limit!" I shouted. Bella turned to look at me. She did the whole look too. One eyebrow raised and the hands on the hips.

"You almost crashed the car! You need to learn to be more careful Ness." She said and turned back to the oven.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I finished my last bite of my breakfast.

"So you talk to Zach lately?" Kayla asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah actually last night we had a little conversation."

"Did he tell you about his new girlfriend?" She asked cautiously. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Zach had been my first boyfriend and I had been his. Ever since he left neither of us had dated anyone.

"N-no actually I think he forgot to mention that." I said picking up my pace towards the school building.

"Oh Ness, don't freak out because of it." Kayla said leaning against my locker.

"Who said anything about freaking out?" I gave her a look and shut my locker. 'I'll see you later." I said and walked towards my science room. Upon taking my seat the teacher walked over to me.

"Hello Rensemee." Mrs. Barker said.

"Hi." I gave her a smile.

"You failed your test so I'm going to need you to make it up during your free time ok?" She asked. Shit this wouldn't go over well with Bella.

"Yeah sure." I said. She gave me a quick nod and headed back over to her desk.

"Hey Ness." I heard from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Todd. He was a junior but failed out of sophomore science last year so he was put into my class.

"Hey Todd." He shook his head making his blonde hair sway lightly.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this Friday." He asked. He looked so nervous.

"I don't think I do…why?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me." He asked me. I watched his face light up as I pondered. If Zach could date, then so could I.

"Sure why not." I said back. A huge smile broke out across his face.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked. And I nodded in response. Then I turned around just in time for class to start.

**Review! Sorry I know that this chapter was boring but better stuff is coming soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fight

"His name is Todd." I said while toying with the broccoli on my plate.

"And he asked you to go to a party with him…" Edward asked eyeing me.

"Yes." Was my only response.

"I don't know Renesmee." Edward only said my full name when he was in a tude with me.

"Please! I already told him I would go." I begged.

"Ness there is probably going to be drinking." Edward stated his eyes were still on me.

"You don't trust me." I said sadly. I looked down at my food hurt.

"Baby, we do. It's the boys that we don't trust." I looked up at Bella. She smiled softly at me.

"No!" I screamed and stood up. "I'm tired of having no freedom in this house." I tired with every fiber of my feeling to hold myself together.

"Baby…" Bella started.

"No, don't baby me." I said pointing my finger at her. "I never get to do anything I want because you guys are so overprotective." I yelled.

"It's because we love you Renesmee." Edward said standing up. He reached out his hand towards me cautiously.

"No! I don't want your love then!" I yelled and ran out of the room. I reached the door and threw it opened hearing the yells of Bella and Edward behind me. I'm not sure how long I ran for but I was a pretty good distance from home. I whipped the tears away furiously and stuffed my hands in my pockets. When I came close to the La Push beach I took off my shoes and let my feet touch the sand. I walked down to the water and let it run over my toes as I stood in the night. Not a single soul was out this late at night on the beach. But I liked being alone. It gave me time to think.

"Renesmee?" I heard a husky voice from behind me. I turned around to look at him. He was wearing cut off shorts and sneakers. But no shirt this time.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused. I stared back at him until he smiled at me. I sighed.

"It's a long story." I said..

"I have time." Jake said back stepping closer to me. "Walk with me." So I did. We walked together down the beach letting the water hit out bare toes as I told him what happened.

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Jake apologized.

"Don't worry about it, they just care too much." I said.

"Sometimes, that's good though." Jake said. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. "And why do you want to go to that party anyway? Everyone is just going to be drinking and getting high." Jake said. And it was true that was probably what everyone was going to be doing.

"I needed to prove something to myself." I stated.

"And what's that?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well a friend of mine moved away and he was my first love, and I needed to try and move on from that. I thought that Todd would help." I said. I turned to give him a quick look. Jake was silent for a moment with his eyes straight ahead.

"How about you let me take you to this amazing bonfire Friday night? I bet Bella and Edward would let you go to it." He offered. I smiled at him. Jake wanted to take me somewhere? Hell yes!

"Sure, I'll ask." I said.

"Cool." Jake smiled at me. And I couldn't bring my eyes away from his white shinny teeth.

"Well I should probably get home so my parents don't freak." I said. Jake nodded.

"And remember your one lucky girl, not a lot of people have parents like yours." Jake said as I ran off in the direction that I came from. Jake was right in so many ways. Bella and Edward love me more than anything in this world and I was just throwing it away. I walked up the steps slowly and opened the door to the house.

"God Edward, I messed up." I heard Bella say from the kitchen.

"No baby, she just needs time." Edward responded.

"No Edward, she's my baby and she doesn't love me and it's my fault." At her words I felt my heart break. Of course I loved her, more than anything in this world. I walked into the kitchen to find Edward sitting on one of the table chairs and Bella crying on his lap. Before I had a chance to apologize Bella started sobbing. She turned away from me into Edwards chest.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. Bella stopped crying and turned to look at me with sad eyes. "I didn't mean all those things I said. God I love you guys so much, I-I just got mad. I'm sorry." I repeated. I felt awful. Bella stood up and walked over to me. She brushed the hair away from my face and touched the locket on my chest.

"It's only because I love you." She said. And I felt my heart swell with love for the both of them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"I love you too, both of you, so much." I said. I felt Edwards arms around both Bella and I.

"We are both just looking out for your safety angel." Edwards soothing voice said. I pulled away from them.

"I know." I smiled and Bella smiled back a watery smile.

"But baby, don't every leave like that again, I was so scared." Bella sighed.

"I won't I promise." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Night momma night daddy." I decided to use my childhood names.

"Night." They both said in unison. I dragged myself up to my room and flopped down on the bed. I would ask them about the bonfire with Jake tomorrow. I had time. I laid down with a smile plastered to my face and one word going through my head. Jake.

**Review! And to Bia, don't worry you will get to see more of what happened later on after she was kidnapped! But it's coming later on in the story as flashbacks.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Bonfire

I was twirling around my spoon the my bowl of cereal when I felt a hand on my back.

"Thinking hard?" Edward asked taking a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Kind of." I smiled softly at him. He cocked his head to one side and stared back at me.

"What you thinking about?" He asked. I sighed. He probably wasn't going to let me go to the bonfire Jake invited me too.

"Well I got invited to something tonight." I said looking back at the floating cereal chunks in my bowl.

"Invited to what Ness?" He put his hand on my arm. Again I sighed.

"Jake invited me to a bonfire down at the Rez." I said. "And it's today." I added. Edward nodded slowly as if thinking about what to say. I waited patently for him to respond. He looked around the room and then his eyes landed on me. I must have looked like I was pleading with him because the next words out of his mouth made me squeal like a little girl.

"Yes, you can go." He said. As soon as a huge smile came on my face he put his hand in the air. "Just promise me you will be careful." He asked.

"Yes! I promise I will!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. I ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway bumping into Bella.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked laughing.

"I'm going to a bonfire with Jake!" I yelled. I watched her face drop but she quickly recovered and gave me a big smile.

"Have fun angel!" She said and walked quickly into the kitchen. What was that all about? I thought to myself as I made my way to my room to pick out an outfit for tonight.

"Hey Ness!" Jake waved from over by the fire pit. It was dark out and the beach was filled with people all running around, hanging out, or swimming.

"Hey." I said walking over to him. He was putting logs into the fire to keep it blazing. Then Jake gestured to a younger looking boy beside him.

"This is Seth." Seth stood up and shook my hand.

"My pleasure, Renesmee, Jake has talked so much about you." He smiled at me.

"Dude shut up." Jake hit Seth lightly over the head. I felt myself blush. I sat down on one of the logs and watched in fascination at the blazing fire. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jake sit down next to me on the log.

"It's a nice night." Jake said soflty.

"It is." I agreed.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "Um no thanks." I laughed. He must be joking. It was like nine out and the water must be freezing.

"I think you want to." Jake said. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No!" I shouted but let out a giggle. I pulled my arm out of his and stood up backing away. Jake stood up and stalked towards me.

"I think we should take a dip." I smiled evily at him.

"Only if you can catch me!" I sang and ran off down the beach.

"Pff easy Cullen." Jake laughed chasing after me. I could hear him gaining on me and I let out a scream as his body collieded with mine. We toppled to the sand. Jake pinned me down with my arms over my head. He smiled sheepishly at me and then got off me and lifted me into his arms. Then he took of towards the water.

"No Jake!" I screamed tightening my grip around his neck. Jake walked in knee deep and stopped. He smiled at me.

"Ready."

"No!" I yelled trying to climb higher into his arms.

"3." He started.

"No Jake please!" I cried but I couldn't stop from smiling.

"2."

"Jacob Black put me down!" I yelled. And then Jake shrugged.

"Ok." And he let go of me and I felt myself splash into the icy water. The dark coolness surrounded me like cloud. I stayed under the water for a moment until it started to feel like pins and needles. I pushed my feet against the slimy ground propelling my body up and out of the water.

"See, it's not so bad." Jake smiled at me. I splashed some water at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked feeling myself starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Here." Jake walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Better?" He asked and I instantly felt warmth.

"You so warm." I mumbled as I put my head against his chest.

"I'm like a space heater." He said.

"My personal space heater." Shit, I didn't mean to say that outloud. I held my breath until Jake let out a laugh.

"Sure, sure." He said back. I smiled to myself as I stood waist deep in the water in Jacob Blacks arms.

"So were both 16." Jake said. We were walking down the beach together trying to dry off from our nightly swim.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, whats your favorite color?" he asked.

"Pink." I said. "Yours?"

"Red." Jake said and then he looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling back.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Whats your favorite music?" He asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" I laughed.

"It could be." Jake joked.

"Well I listen to anything." I said. Jake nodded.

"Me too." Jake stopped walking and grabbed my hand. "We should turn around and head back to everyone." I looked into his eyes feeling mesmorized but I nodded back to him.

"Of course." I stated. Jake reached out and tucked a piece of my hair that was flying around in the wind behind my ear. I bit my lip and we turned to walk back towards the fire.

"I have to introduce you to the others." Jake said.

"Sure, I'd love to meet them." I turned to look at him. His short black hair was still wet and sticking to his perfectly toned face. He had on no shirt and a pair of cutoff shorts. I felt a chill go down my back as the wind picked up. Jake must have noticed.

"Here. Take my shirt." He handed me his blue t-shirt. I took it gratefully and threw it over my wet close. Just as we were coming closer to the bonfire Jacob stopped walking and reached out to grab my arm. He turned me towards him so that I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Your beautiful, Renesmee." He smiled lightly.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. And then without warning Jake reached down and delicately placed his lips on mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"So how was it?" Bella asked as we lay in my bed together. She was on her side leaning against the wall and I was on my back looking at the ceiling.

"Magical." I smiled not taking my eyes away from their spot.

"How so?" Bella pushed. Finally after minutes of just looking at that one spot on the ceiling I turned my head to look at Bella.

"He kissed me." I said and bit my lip to hold in the squeal that was dying to surface. Bella's smile seemed to light up the whole room. She reached out and stroked my cheek.

"I'm happy for you, baby." She said but I could see something else hidden behind her mask of happiness.

"But…" I urged. I needed to know what was bothering her.

"But I feel like I'm losing you." She said softly and her eyes drifted to the quilt on my bed. Her fingers aimlessly played with the pattern. It was my turn to be the adult. So I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. When she did I saw the tears brimming.

"Oh momma." I started. "You'll never lose me." I stated in truth. And she never would. I don't know what I would do without her. She was my best friend, sister, and mother.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Promise." I gave her a reassuring smile. Bella sighed. We just laid there in silence looking at the quilt until Bella spoke up.

"We should probably go see what Edward is up too." She said looking at me. I nodded and dragged myself out of bed. We both walked down the stairs to the music coming from the piano room. Edward was sitting at his stool lightly bobbing his head back and forth as his fingers danced across the keys. When he finished playing he sat there not looking at us.

"Edward." Bella breathed taking a step towards him. Edward turned around slowly and opened his arms to Bella.

"I love you angel." He whispered into her ear. She hummed a response to him and kissed his red lips. I stood there awkwardly by the doorway.

"I can leave." I said. But Edward shook his head no.

"Come sit with us." He opened his other arm to me. I walked over and sat down on his other leg. Edward delicatly placed his lips upon my hair.

"I love you too." He breathed.

"I love you to daddy." I said. We were silent for a moment just enjoying each others presence when Edward spoke up.

"Bella, now that we're all here should we tell Renesmee?" He asked. I sat up from leaning against my father at his words. Tell me what? I cocked my head to one side in confusion.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Bella looked at Edward then back at me.

"Your father and I are going away for a little while." She started. I felt my mouth drop open at her words. They were leaving? Bella must have noticed the shock on my face because she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Not for long baby, just a week or so." She said.

"Why?" I asked finding my voice again. We were going to be separate for a week? I have never been away from them for more than a couple of days, apart from when I was kidnapped.

"Because angel, your mother and I need some time together. Just the two of us." Edward said cautiously watching my reaction. I felt my heart sink to the bottom pit of my stomach.

"You could have just told me I was a burden." I mumbled and I stood up to walk away. I tried to hold the tears at bay for just a little longer.

"No, baby." Bella stood up to stop me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to her body. "You're never ever a burden, your father means he and I need time away from work." She started. Think of it like a second honeymoon for the both of us." She kissed my cheek again. Sighing I pulled out of Bella's embrace.

"I just need to go to my room for a little." I said and walked up the stairs to my room.

"There leaving you?"Kayla said from the computer. Lying on my bed I looked at her through the screen.

"Just for a week." I said. "Its like a second honey moon for them or something." I said.

"Wow I'm surprised Bella is even going." She said flipping her blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She just like doesn't leave you alone, how is she going to be away from you for a week?" She laughed. But I wasn't laughing.

"Bella leaves me alone Kayla. She's not like possessive of me." I stated back rudely.

"Alright whatever you say." Kayla shrugged. "But anyways that means that we can do whatever we want right?" She asked. "Like stay out all night on the town? Go to a bar?" Kayla bit her lip to hold in her excitement.

"I don't know Kay…" I said. I wasn't big on breaking my parent's rules. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Edward poked his head into my room and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said.

"Alice is going to come and watch you while were away." He said. I felt my whole face break into a smile.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yep." Edward laughed.

"Yes!" I squealed throwing my hands in the air. Edward shook his head in a joking manner and left my room.

"Kayla I have to go." I said. We had been skyping for an hour or so.

"Alright, we'll just talk about this later." She smiled at me. "Bye chica." And then she logged off. I pushed the top of my computer down and laid on my bed with a smile plastered to my face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Alice

I was sitting on the coach flipping through channels looking for something good when the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" I yelled jumping up. Quickly I made my way to our nicely wooden door and opened it letting out a scream.

"Alice!" I shouted and jumped into her arms.

"Hi angel." He said into my air. My arms were constricted around her neck as I pulled her close to me. Alice and I have a tight relationship. She's like my older sister but an aunt when I need her. And she's the definition of perfection. She tiny but a little taller than me. She has brown spiky hair and a flawless face. Finally I let her go and felt my father's hands on my shoulders.

"Alice," He breathed. "It's so nice to see you." He reached around me to give her a hug.

"Alice!" Bella screamed and ran into her best friends arms.

"Bella, I've missed you." Alice said and then winked at me. I smiled back. We gestured Alice into the house and made our way to the kitchen. Alice and I took a seat at the island while Bella started on the dinner.

"So how's life?" Alice asked poking me in the side. Shrugging I didn't really give her an answer. Was I going to tell her about my daily nightmares that I have about the kidnapping? Should I tell her that I make myself throw up every day? I decided not in front of Bella. I couldn't, she would freak.

"It's fine." I said finally. Alice gave me a look. I mouthed later to her hoping she would just drop it.

"And how are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Never better." Bella turned around smiling. "How are you Alice?" Bella asked.

"I was hoping you would ask!" Alice shrieked. "I'm engaged!" She threw her arms up in the air screaming.

"What!" Bella said in shock putting down the pizza she was flipping and running over to Alice.

"Yes! Jasper finally asked me." She laughed.

"When, how?" Bella asked. I took that moment when they were both engrossed in each other to leave. I walked into the hallway watching Edward bring down bags.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. Edward turned and ruffled my hair.

"Tonight, that way we can have all day tomorrow as well." He said. I just nodded. I was going to miss them both so much. I haven't really been away from them for this long since I was kidnapped.

"You'll be fine though, were always a call away." Edward said sitting down on the stairs. I sat down next to him feeling at ease now.

"I guess I just needed the reassurance. I smiled.

"You got it kid." Edward said and ruffled my hair again.

"Stop." I laughed swatting his hand away. Edward chuckled before giving my head a kiss. "It's only a week right?" I asked.

"Only a week." Edward said.

"Good." Edward stood up and offered me a hand. Then we both walked back into the kitchen.

I held back the tears as I watched Edward put the last bag in the back of the car. I felt slim arms wrap around my waist.

"It will be like we never left." Bella said into my ear.

"Really?" I asked eyeing her. "Who am I going to talk to when I'm sad? Who am I going to go to when I need someone to talk to? Who am I going to joke around with?" I asked Bella.

"Baby, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back in a week. And plus you have Alice, you love her." Bella kissed my cheek. I just sighed. I turned in her arms and threw myself into her arms letting the silent tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I trembled. Bella pulled back and saw my tears giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'll call you every day and you can talk to me about everything ok?" She asked trying to soothe me.

"Ok." I said. I felt Edward come up behind us and kiss my head.

"We need to go angel." He said to Bella. She nodded to him and gave me another quick hug.

"Love you baby girl." She released me and I went to Edwards opened arms.

"Bye kiddo." He said.

"Bye daddy." I said.

"Love you lots." He joked using the words I used to say as a child.

"Love you lots." I replied. Then I watched from the steps until I couldn't see our little Mercedes anymore.

"They'll be back." I turned around to see Alice leaning up against the doorway to our house.

"I know." I nodded and gave her a watery smile.

"Come here goon." She laughed and opened her arms to me. I walked into them. I breathed in her sent wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Was there something that you wanted to tell me?" Alice asked. We walked inside with our arms linked up to my room. At this time of the year it got dark out quickly. We sat down on my bed together and stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Remember when I was kidnapped?" I asked still staring at her. She nodded her head slowly.

"One of the few things that I will never forget." She replied. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I looked at the quilt of my bed instead of her.

"Well I get nightmares a lot from it. I remember it so vividly." I said.

"Are you still seeing a therapist?" Alice asked. Right after the incident my parents stuck me in therapy to help talk about what I went through. I knew I would never be the same but it did help.

"No we stopped that a year ago." I said.

"What are these nightmares like?" She pushed gently.

"Well…I don't know. I just see him again and I feel like he is doing those things to me again." I felt my bottom lip quiver. It was hard to talk about this. I never told anyone about these nightmares. As far as Bella and Edward were concerned I was fine and had moved on from that moment in my life. But in reality I was very much still there.

"Oh baby," Alice said. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." She leaned over and pulled me into a hug. "I wish that that never happened to you." She sighed.

"Join the club." I laughed whipping away the tears I didn't know had fallen.

"If you have one of those while I'm here feel free to wake me up and we can talk about it." Alice said. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Alice." I said. "But I'll let you go to sleep now." She kissed me in the forehead and stood up. I watched her walk over to the door before she turned around.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said pulling the covers back. I crawled into bed and hit the lamp off. Closing my eyes I dreaded the darkness. Because I knew it was going to be a restless night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Nightmare

_I couldn't see him because it was too dark, but I could feel his presence. He was here, in this room with me. Cowering farther into the corner my only wish was to close my eyes and disappear. But that was just a thought, not reality. And every time I heard his awful footsteps my body flinched as if already it was beaten down upon._

_ "Renesmee, daddy wants to see you." His sickening voice whispered through the dark cloud. I wanted to scream out no to him but I couldn't. For some reason my voice had disappeared and I was all alone in my weak body waiting for the attack. I felt his big bear hand touch my cheek lightly. He ran his index finger down it, slowly caressing my face. But it wasn't lovingly like Bella does. His hand moved down to my arm. But still I couldn't see his face; I could only feel his touch._

_ "Daddy just wants to play a little game with you." My father said. And I could almost picture his evil smile filling the night. Then I felt his other hand on my chest. He was pushing down on me trying to stop my chest from moving. Or worse he was trying to stop my breathing. Finally I found my voice barely audible._

_ "No!" I coughed out. Wet tears fell down my face as I thrashed my head back and forth. But I couldn't seem to move the rest of my body. "Stop!" I screamed this time louder than before. And that was when I saw his pale face staring back at me smiling. "No!" I yelled out. _I sat straight up in my bed gasping for air. Once I regained my breath I suddenly realized I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. I went to lay back down when my door opened and Alice peeked her head in the doorway.

"Renesmee?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" I squeaked out still trying to calm myself down. Alice pushed the door opened letting in the light from the hallway and walked over to me cautiously.

"Are you ok?" She asked sitting down on the bed beside me. I nodded my head letting my hair fall around my face, covering the evidence of my tears. In truth I was ashamed of these nightmares that happened nightly. It was like I was a little kid all over again, afraid of the dark.

"No you're not angel." Alice said pushing back my hair and taking a good look at my tear streaked face. "Do you want to talk about it baby?" She asked calmly. When I looked into her eyes I could tell she desperately wanted to know. But I couldn't bring myself back to that place. Not even for her.

"I-I can't Alice." I stuttered looking at the wooden ground. I felt her sigh beside me but she didn't push it anymore.

"Well I'm just down the hall if you need me." She said quickly as she stood up. She pecked my cheek and walked out of the room without looking back. I knew without a doubt that I had hurt her. Alice and I told each other everything. Not as much as Bella and I but close. And I was shutting her down. Closing my eyes I laid back down in the bed pulling the covers up to my chin falling back into darkness.

The bright sun light was shinning in through my opened window and lighting up my room. I was lying on my bed all dressed in jeans and a tank top staring at my ceiling. I didn't check the time, because I felt no need too. I didn't do anything as I lay there. I was just silent letting thoughts rush in and out of my head. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said in a monotone.

"Bella is on the phone." Alice said walking over to me. I thanked her and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Renesmee?" Bella's sparrow voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah?" There was silence for a moment and I sat on my bed waiting.

"Are you ok baby? Alice told me about your bad dream." I could hear the pain in her voice. She was hurt that she wasn't the one here comforting me.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said tired.

"Please don't shut me out darling." Bella pleaded.

"I won't." I said back quickly. She didn't understand that I needed her as much as she needed me.

"Talk to me then." She pleaded again.

"It's just a dream about my father." I said suddenly regretting calling him that. Because in truth, he wasn't.

"It was just a dream Ness. I will never ever let him near you again." She said with acid in her voice. She never let go of the time that I was kidnapped. It still played over and over again in her head.

"I know momma." I smiled to myself. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smile also.

"Well we'll be back in a couple of days." Bella sounded excited.

"Can't wait." I said back. I really did miss them both so much.

"Ok, I'll let you go. I love you baby girl." Bella said.

"Love you too Momma." I said back. "Tell daddy that I love him."

"I will." She said and then the phone clicked. I handed the phone back to Alice.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" She asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well Jake and I wanted to hang out so, I'll probably be at the beach or something." I said. Alice nodded her head saying it was ok.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as Jake and I sped down the high way towards La Push.

"It's up to you Ness." Jake said. Sighing I looked out the window. I didn't really know what Jake and I were. Because we weren't a couple but I guess we were more than just friends. So maybe friends with benefits I guess would suit for Jake and my relationship.

"How about cliff diving?" Jake asked with a huge smile on his adorable face.

"Cliff diving?" I asked.

"Yeah it's amazing, I'll show you." Jake said excitedly. So we walked side by side down to the beach. I followed him as we climbed up the cliffs. He kept looking back at me making sure that I was ok. It was sweet.

"How you doing there mountain woman?" Jake laughed.

"Oh shut up dog boy." I joked back. Jake offered me a hand and helped me up to the top. I walked over to the edge and looked down into the water.

"Holy shit." I said feeling butterfly's in my stomach. I felt Jakes arms wrap around my waist. "You jump?" I asked looking at his perfect face.

"It's really not bad." He said shrugging.

"Says the boy who laughs at danger." I rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee, I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you." He said into my ear.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He kissed me on the cheek making me blush. I looked back down at the water and felt myself involuntarily shake.

"Don't worry Ness, I got you." He said tightening his arms around my waist. I nodded to him.

"My parents would kill me if they knew that I was doing this." I said.

"Bella would kill me if she knew I let you do this." He said back to me. I nodded. It was so true. Bella would flip if she knew what I was doing.

"You ready?" Jake asked softly but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Ready." I said with confidence. And with that we jumped off the rock. I let out an ear piercing scream as we flew through the air together. And then suddenly my body crashed into the icy water. I felt myself sinking lower into the water. My eyes were closed and I couldn't feel anything. Then something grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up. As soon as my head broke the surface of the water a smile spread across my face.

"That was amazing!" I said to Jake as we floated in the dark water. Just then a giant wave came and we were both taken under. I lost control of my whole body and felt myself smash into something hard. Jake's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water and onto the sandy beach.

"You ok?" He asked out of breath.

"Fine." I said excitedly. "Lets go again!" I jumped up into my feet and took off running towards the rocks.

"No Ness!" Jake yelled. "Wait!" I stopped suddenly and waited for him to catch up with me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The water is to rough, I should have never taken you jumping like that." Jake said solemnly.

"Oh please." I scoffed. "We were fine." I insisted. "Come on." I said tugging at his strong arm.

"Ness…" Jake started.

"Stop being a baby." I said and placed my lips on his. Jake didn't pull away from me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I reached up and wrapped my hands in his short black hair. I began to move my leg around his waist breathing heavenly when we both broke away.

"Ok, let's go." Jake said and we took off running towards the cliffs.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Just the two of us

"Stop!" I shrieked and Jakes hands tickled me in the water. I pushed him away from me and swam to the shore. I crawled onto the sand and laid down just letting the cold water run over my feet. Jake crawled up next to me. I turned my head to look at his perfect body.

"That was amazing." I said. Jake nodded looking out at the water.

"It sure was Miss Cullen." He said back. I giggled to myself. As the wind started to pick up I felt myself start to shake.

"You look cold." Jake stated the obvious.

"Just a little." I teased. Jake opened his arms to me and I crawled into his lap. And we sat there together just staring out into the waves.

"So I've been thinking." Jake started.

"And?" I asked tucking my head under his warm chin.

"What are we?" He asked. I gasped in shock at his question but quickly recovered.

"Um, I'm not sure." I said quietly.

"Well we sure act like a couple." Jake said slowly. I nodded against his chest.

"We do." I agreed. Jake wrapped his arms around my pulling me into him.

"Do you want to be my girl friend?" He asked me. I felt my heart burst in my chest. Of course I wanted to be his girlfriend. Even if I had only known him for a couple of months I felt like we were best friends. But my only issue was my parents.

"Jake…" I started. I could tell that he closed his eyes when I started. "Trust me, I want to be nothing more than your girlfriend but I just don't know about my parents." I said

"Is it Bella your worried about?" He asked.

"No Edward." I said.

"Well we could keep it a secret if you wanted." Jake suggested. Even though I was debating the idea for a little I knew that I couldn't do that to my parents. Not after everything they did for me.

"I couldn't…" I said sadly. "But I'll talk to them later about it when they get home." I said confidently. Jake nodded.

"Well we should probably get you home." He said standing up. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks for an amazing day." I smiled at Jake. He reached down and pecked my lips.

"Thank you for joining me." His husky voice said back. The drive home was silent. We didn't really have much to talk about but as soon as I saw my house in sight I sighed. But that was until I saw my father's car in the driveway.

"There home!" I screamed jumping out of Jake's car. Without even saying goodbye I ran up the stairs and through the front door. When I walked in I was greeted by three angry faces.

"W-what?" I started to say.

"You went cliff diving!" Bella screamed. Oh…shit.

"Well…I…um" Alice was even glaring at me.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bella yelled again.

"It wasn't her fault." Jake said from behind me.

"Jake…" I said walking over to him.

"You went with Jake?" Bella asked. I could see the pain in her face. But I wasn't sure why it was there.

"I knew he was a bad influence." Edward growled.

"No!" I yelled feeling the tears fall down my face. "It was my idea too." I said quickly. Bella's eyes were still on Jake.

"How could you." She asked hurt.

"Bella, please." Jake started.

"No! How could you take my baby out there Jake." She yelled at him. I watched a single tear fall down her face. "You know how dangerous it is." Edward walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his chest.

"Jacob I believe it's time for you to leave." He said slowly while still holding Bella. Alice said nothing during this whole thing. She was just leaning up against the doorframe with her arms crossed glaring at me. When I looked down at the floor in shame I noticed a puddle that I made from my wet clothes.

"Whatever." Jake said and he turned around and walked out the front door. I went to go after him.

"No Renesmee." Edward said with venom in his voice it made me jump. I turned around and saw Bella looking at me.

"You know not to do something like that." Edward said coldly. "Go to your room." And with that I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. I fell on my bed in hysterics. It must have been hours of me just sitting on my bed crying to myself when I heard a knock at my door. I felt no need to say anything so I kept silent. Bella opened the door anyways and walked in.

"Can we talk?" Her soft voice asked me. I just turned my head away from her. I felt the bed shift as she sat down on it and her hands gently rubbed my back.

"Were only looking out for you Ness." She said. And then she kissed the back of my head.

"Well you didn't need to flip out!"I yelled sitting up sharply. Bella looked hurt.

"You could have died angel." She said quietly.

"I was with Jake the whole time! He would never let anything happen to me." I said frowning at her. Bella reached and stroked my cheek but I turned away from her.

"I-never mind." She said and turned to look at the floor. "Good night." She said and walked over to the door. I watched as she left my room silently wondering what she was going to say.

I bumped into Kayla on my way to third period of the day.

"Hey girly." She said sleepily.

"You look tired."I commented.

"Thanks, you too." I must have looked like a mess because I only got three hours of sleep. Literally I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shit and stuck my curly hair into a bun.

"Yeah rough night." I sighed.

"Same here." Kayla said. We both gave each other a look asking the other silently what happened.

"Got in a fight with Bella and Edward." I said shrugging. Kayla nodded understandingly.

"My parents decided last night that they want to get a divorce so I was stuck all night listening to them argue about it." I hadn't really taken a good look at Kayla yet to notice that her eyes were red.

"Have you been crying Kay?" I asked. Kayla was never one for crying.

"Maybe I have." She stated not really wanting to tell me the truth but as her best friend I could see right through her.

"Well I'm here for you if you need me." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Ness." She gave me a heart-warming smile. And then we parted ways and I headed to my Algebra II class.

After school ended I walked outside and sat against the school wall waiting for one of my parents to come pick me up. It had to have been twenty minutes before I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket.

_You can walk home-Edward_ I bit my lip holding in the rage that was now forming in my body.

"What the hell." I shouted. So I did the next best thing. I called Jake.

"Hey?" I heard his husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Jake, it's Ness." I said and I could almost hear him smile.

"What's up cutie?" He asked.

"Can you come pick me up, I'm at the school." There was a pause on the other end.

"Aw Ness I wish I could but I need to help my dad with building a new car and now is the only time he can do it." Jake said. "But I guess if you really need me…"

"No!" I stopped him, "I'll just walk home its cool." I said not wanting him to stop spending time with his father Billy.

"Ok well thanks Ness, I'll catch you later." I said a quick goodbye and the line went dead. I walked slowly all the way home. And when I walked through the front door Bella wasn't there to greet me with her everyday hug like usual. I walked in on Bella and Edward snuggling on the coach watching a movie.

"I just love walking home." I stated throwing my bag on the ground.

"Baby." Bella stood up and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug but I didn't wrap my arms around her. "We love you so much, but you need to understand what you did the other night was wrong." I pulled out of Bella's embrace.

"I'm sorry." I said halfheartedly.

"We forgive you Renesmee." Edward said coming up behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist. I watched as his nose nuzzled her cheek making her giggle. I wish one day that that could be Jake and I. Together and happy. I was about to walk up the stairs when Bella reached out and stopped me.

"Want to go into town with me tonight?" She asked. "Just the two of us, we haven't had any Renesmee/Bella time lately." She smiled at me. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I nodded.

"I would love to momma." I said and pulled my backpack closer to my body. "Oh wait!" I said quickly. "Where Alice." I asked looking around the corner for her.

"She went out with Jasper for the day but she promised to say goodbye to you before she left." Bella assured me making me calmer.

"Ok good." I stated and ran upstairs to my room.

As we walked passed a group of older men they whistled at us. Bella put her arms around me and pulled into her.

"Stay right by my side." She ordered. I wanted to laugh at her because it was the first time that she was ever noticing this. Whenever we went out in public men gawked at Bella. And I mean I understand why, she is absolutely gorgeous. But she never saw herself that way. And that's why she never noticed the men staring at her in awe like she was the most beautiful gem on the earth. "Sorry for that." She whispered in my ear. But talk to me baby." She urged.

"About what?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Anything, I just want to know what's going on in your life recently."

"Well, I don't know." I laughed. "I kind of like someone." I said.

"Really?" Bella asked excitedly as we walked into our first store. "Who?" She pushed.

"Well it's kind of more like I'm his girlfriend." I stated as Bella went into the dressing room to try on a cute blue shirt she found.

"Baby his name please." Bella asked again. She walked out looking amazing in the top I told her she had to get it. We went up to the counter and Bella placed it on the top.

"Is this for you or your sister ma'am?" The lady behind the register asked. Bella looked horrified.

"What?" She asked

"Is it for you or your sister right there." The lady repeated. Bella shook her head.

"No that's my daughter." Bella stated. The lady's eyes looked like they fell right out of her head.

"Oh. You just look so young I thought…never mind." She said embarrassed. Bella looked about ready to cry that I had to grab her hand to reassure her everything was fine. It was a simple mistake.

"I don't look like your mom?" Bella asked as we walked out into the night air. The town was crowded with people tonight.

"Well you do look really young." I stated truthfully.

"But-but." Bella started.

"It's fine momma. You're my mother and we are the only ones who need to know that." I said making Bella agree with me.

"I guess your right I'm just ever reacting but you never did tell me his name Ness." She asked again.

"Oh right." I said.

"Ness!" Bella stopped and grabbed my hand forcing me to look into her eyes.

"It's um…it's Jake." I said and I could have sworn I saw Bella's face drop in pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Me

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked for the third time.

"Nothing." She mumbled again. Bella had decided that it was time to go home and barely said a word to me after I told her I was Jake's girlfriend.

"That is such bull shit." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. But Bella didn't scold me for language like usual. No, she kept on walking forwards towards home and not uttering a word to me. She pulled out her cell phone and held it to her ear.

"We need to talk." She said quickly. Her voice was cold. Not the motherly voice I was used too. "I'll come see you." She said and then she hung up the phone. She stopped walking and finally turned to me.

"Go home." She ordered. I felt my heart drop at the look she gave me. She looked so hurt. And I had no idea why.

"Mom-" I started.

"No Renesmee, go home." She pointed in the direction of our house. It was probably a couple of miles away. Awestruck I stood there and watched her walk away into the crowd of people. And then she was gone.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

"Bella I know-" But I cut him off.

"This is Renesmee." I said softly feeling a lump in my throat. He had mistaken me for my mother.

"Oh shit….I is sorry Ness, what's up Hun?" He asked me.

"I kind of told my mom about us being together and she changed completely." I said. "Like she looked about ready to cry." I said into my cell phone. There was silence that followed my statement and suddenly something clicked.

"You were the one that she called." I stated like it should have been obvious to me. "Why?" I asked running my hand through my bronze curls.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." He said softly. I was sure that he didn't want me to hear that.

"Jake, I'm your girlfriend." I said liking the sound of the word. "You can tell me anything." Again there was silence that followed my statement.

"I have to go." Jake said and then hung up on me. Throwing my phone in my bag I turned around and walked back into the crowed. Going home was the last thing on my mind.

"Where is she?" Bella asked from the kitchen. I walked through the front door and placed my bag on the ground. She sounded angry. I walked into the kitchen and suddenly both Bella and Edward turned around to look at me.

"Where were you?" Edward asked coming over to me to give me a hug. "You had us worried sick." He said.

"Sorry I just wanted to walk around the town some more." I said my eyes still on a fuming Bella.

"I told you to go home." She said angrily.

"I know." I snapped back.

"Don't snap at me young lady!" She yelled making me jump. Bella never yelled at me. I pushed away from Edward and ran up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door shut I walked into the bathroom. I slipped my finger down my throat allowing everything I ate that day to land in the toilet. After I washed my face and hands. I walked into my bed room and changed into some comfy sweats and laid down on the bed. I was almost asleep when I felt cold hands touching my face. I opened my eyes and saw Bella lying down beside me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine." I said and rolled over having my back face her.

"I'm sorry baby, about everything tonight. I just needed time to think." She said as her hands rubbed my back. I frowned turning around to face her.

"About what?" I asked

"What you told me about you and Jake." She said slowly watching me.

"I told you I would never leave you if you're worried about..."

"No that's not it." She smiled and ran her hands through my hair. "Even though I am worried about that too." She said truthfully.

"Then what is it." I asked.

"I just needed to sort some things out with Jake." She propped her head up on her hand watching me.

"What things?" I asked. Bella's gaze broke from me and she looked at the bed sheets instead.

"Stuff." Was her only reply.

"Momma…" I pleaded grabbing her hand.

"Renesmee, I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet." She said. And I felt my heart squeeze.

"But we tell each other everything." My bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh baby…" She stoked my cheek. "I want to tell you but I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"You won't hurt me." I stated quickly. I desperately wanted to know now. Bella laid down beside and pulled me into her.

"I don't know Ness." She stalled more. Then she kissed my cheek repeatedly.

"Please." I pleaded again feeling more tired than before.

"Go to sleep angel." She nuzzled her nose into my cheek.

"But-but." I tried but I felt myself losing to sleep. I felt her kiss my cheek one more time before I drifted to sleep. When I opened my eyes I was still wrapped up in Bella's arms. I nudged her awake.

"Morning sleepy head." I laughed. Bella looked disoriented before she smiled at me.

"Morning baby girl." She kissed me on the head. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I went downstairs and met Bella in the kitchen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Bell flipped a pancake before turning to look at me.

"He went out for a little with Jasper and Emmett." I nodded understandingly.

"Momma?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She answered. I giggled.

"Can you please tell me now." I pleaded remembering our conversation last night.

"Baby…" She started again.

"Please!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm dying to know." I said giving her the puppy dog face.

"Fine…" She started. I waited patiently for her to give me her full attention.

"It's just that I needed to check that Jake wouldn't hurt you." She said slowly keeping her eyes on me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want my baby hurt." She said with love and she touched my cheek.

"No I mean why would he hurt me?"

"Because I know of people that he has hurt before." Bella said softly.

"Like relationship hurt?" I asked. And Bella nodded putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Like who?" I asked. There was a long pause before Bella sighed.

"Me." She said and turned around to face me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"What?" I asked completely lost. "How….when…." I trailed off watching her. Bella wouldn't make eye contact with me for some reason.

"It was years ago. When Jake was 9." She started to let everything unravel. So if Jake had been 9 that was 9 years ago my mom had been 22. Oh my god that was messed up.

"You mean you…oh god gross!" I yelled glaring at her.

"It was just a short relationship." Bella started reaching out to me but I backed away from her.

"What did you kiss him too!" I yelled.

"Ness.' She pleaded with me her eyes filled with tears.

"How could you!" I yelled at her. I was beyond pissed right now.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." She said softly taking a seat at the table.

"Well you did tell me." I stated like she was stupid.

"Because you pleaded with me!" Bella said sharply standing up. She took a step towards me but I backed away.

"You're the adult here!" I yelled. Bella stopped dead in her tracks. She ran her hand through her dark chocolate hair.

"I don't want to fight about this." She said slowly taking another steps towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Well I do, especially when you had your mouth all over my man!" I yelled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edwards's angry voice boomed from the doorway. "That is no way to speak to your mother." He was pissed.

"Whatever." I said and pushed right pasted him and out the door of our house.

"How could you." I asked exasperated as soon as Jake came to the door to his house.

"Renesmee…" Jake said. "It's not what you think, it was a while ago." Jake said. Jake reached out to me and I fell into his arms sobbing.

"But I'm yours and you're her's and." Jacob shushed me.

"No your mine and I'm yours that's all." He said. "Come on let's take a walk." Jake shouted to his father that he would be gone for a little while and we walked hand and hand down to the La Push beach.

"I'm just so confused about it all." I said truthfully as we walked on the sand. We let our arms sway in the wind.

"I can start from the beginning, if you like." Jake said.

"Ok, from the very beginning." I said. Jake and I stopped walking and sat down on a nearby rock facing the water. Jake opened his arms to me and I sat down in his lap. I tucked my head under the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Ok, well let's see." Jake sighed. "I was around 9 when I first met Bella. My dad had thrown this huge party. He told me there were people he wanted to introduce to me and that was Charlie and Bella. And when I first saw Bella I thought I was in heaven. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she looked so young I didn't realize that she was 22.

"Wait you were 9 and you thought that you were in love?" I asked in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe but yes, and in truth I looked much older. More like I was 15." Jake now was 18 but he looked like he was in his mid 20's. "But anyways we hung out a lot together during the party. And then we built a small relationship out of it. But never did we talk about age between each other. I didn't care how old she was and she didn't seem to mind how young I was. And then we kissed and I knew something wasn't right. So I told her that I couldn't see her anymore. And when she found out I was 9 she flipped shit. It just ended badly. But now were friends again." He stated. I sat in silence taking everything he said in. It hurt to know that he had been with my mother. That they kissed. It just bothered me.

"But now I have an amazing girl that I would do anything for." She nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "So let's forget about the past. Because it's gone now." Jake suggested. I nodded my head against his bare chest.

"Ok, let's move on from it." I said knowing that I needed to forgive Jake and Bella. Bella never knew that I was going to be her child or that I would end up Jake. It wasn't her fault. And yet I made her feel awful about it this morning.

"Jake, I have to go take care of some business first." I said standing up. I offered him a hand and we made our way back to his house.

"DO you need a ride?" he asked me.

"Nah, I'll just walk, thanks though." I gave him a peck on the lips before I left. I walked all the way home thinking about what I would say to Bella. When I walked through the door the silence scared me. I checked all the rooms and they were empty. So I made my way upstairs and knocked on Bella and Edwards's room.

"Come in." Bella's chipper voice said. I pushed the door opened and walked in. Together my parents were snuggling together on their bed watching a movie.

"Can I talk to you mom?" I asked. She nodded her head and slipped out of Edwards arms. Edward gave me a look and I hung my head in shame as the two of us walked out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about that way I acted." I said biting my tongue. Bella put her hand under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"I understand, you were mad, and I would be too, but baby I need you to understand that I don't have feelings for him anymore." She said.

"I know." I smiled at her as she brushed back my hair.

"Ok good, how would you like to join your father and me in watching the rest of the movie." Bella asked putting her arms around my shoulders.

"I would love too." I said running back into the bedroom hearing Bella laugh after me.

**Thanks for all your reviews! They make my day :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Crash

I put one leg over the bike and sat down on the seat.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" I asked tightening my helmet.

"You'll be fine I think." Jake said uneasily.

"You think?" I laughed.

"Well I can ride with you if you want." Jake said.

"No, it's fine." I said. "I want to do it on my own." I said smiling at Jake. He gave me a breathtaking smile back.

"Ok well this is the clutch." He put my hand on it. "And this gives you gas." He said pointing to it. I nodded to everything as he pointed it out to me.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked me backing away from the motorcycle.

"I think so." I nodded excitedly. Slowly I took my foot off the break and put it on the gas. I felt like I was flying as I sored along the path. The wind in my hair. I closed my eyes for a slit second smiling to myself.

"Ness watch out!" I heard Jake scream. Opening my eyes everything seemed to happen at once. The bike went off the path and hit a small rock. I flew over the handle bars and tumbled in the grass hitting a tree.

"Ness!" Jake called out to me. My head hurt a lot as I tried to sit up. I reached my hand up slowly to touch the spot that hurt. My hand was instantly covered in blood.

"Oh great." I said watching the blood slowly drip down my fingers.

"Hey Nessie you ok?" Jake asked kneeling down next to me. He pulled his shirt off and put it around my head trying to hold in the blood.

"Yeah I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Lets go again!" I said trying to stand up. As soon as I did I regretted it because I felt really dizzy that I fell into Jake's arms.

"I don't think so kid." Jake said. "Let's get you to the hospital." Jake said and he lifted me into his arms.

"Jake really I'm fine." I squirmed in his arms until he put me down.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I laughed. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cliff's where you cliff dive.

"You're not diving." Jake inisited.

"I know silly. Let's just sit and talk though." I pulled him down with me. And we sat side by side watching the sun go down.

"Your amazing Renesmee." Jacob said to me and he turned to look at me. He gave me the most beautiful smile. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair.

"You're amazing too my Jake." I said. Jake reached over and kissed me on the lips. Jacob pulled me onto him so that I was straddling his body. I tangled my hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. I closed my eyes and let my tounge explore his mouth. He let out a small moan making me giggle. I untangled my hands from his hair and slowly lifted his shirt off his body. Jake started to unbutton my shirt one button at a time. But when I opened my eyes for a second I didn't see my Jake, I saw my father.

"No!" I screamed pushing myself as far away from Jake as I could. I felt the tears falling down my face quickly.

"Renesmee?" jake asked concerned. 'D-did I hurt you baby?" He asked me. I shook my head and hugged my knees to my chest.

"We-we can't." I breathed hurt. I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn't because the memories of when my father would touch me came back.

"Why not?" jake asked hurt. "Do you not want to or something?"

"No!" I said quickly. "I want to believe me. But I just can't." I said.

"If it's about Bella…" Jake said.

"No it has nothing to do with her." I said and looked down.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I have time." Jake leaned up against the rocks and gesturend to me to join him. Once I did jake put his arms around me.

"Talk to me Renesmee." He pleaded. I sighed. It was going to be hard to talk about this. But still Jake deserved to know.

"You know that I was adopted right?" I asked him.

"Yep." He responded.

"Well before that I was living with my dad, a man named Brian Rowe." I said. "And he was abusive to me." Jake gasped but I ignored him and continued. "And a long time ago after I was adopted by the Cullen's he kidnapped me with another man. And they um…they." I paused.

"Go on baby, tell me." Jake insisted.

"They raped me." I chocked out. Jakes arms instantly tighented around me.

"That bastered." He said with venom in his voice. I nodded. "What happened afterwards? Did you like have to get help to cope or something?" Jake asked. I nodded again.

"Yes, lots of therapy." I said as the memories came back to me.

_"So Renesmee tell me what you are feeling?" Dr. Richards asked me. I shrugged._

_"I don't know." I bit my lip to hold in the tears._

_"Are you sad?" I nodded. _

_"Yes." I said._

_"Are you tired, scared?" He urged more information out of me._

_"Maybe, I don't know I just want my mom." I cried. I felt the tears falling down my face. Dr. Richards sighed._

_"Ok why don't we end the session here for today. Ok?" He asked._

"Did you like, I don't know have a lot of problems after with like men?" Jake asked me.

"I wouldn't go near Edward at night time ever. I was to scared that he would touch me or something." It hurt now to know that it effected me as much as to be afraid of Edward.

"I also couldn't sleep alone for a while. I had to sleep with Bella in fear." I confessed.

"Wow…" Jake trailed off.

"Yeah." I said. "And when we were just….you know, I couldn't help but think it was him." I said. Jake nodded his head sadly.

"I understand Ness." He said. "But I can't believe that someone would do that stuff to you." He kissed my bare neck gently. "But as long as I am around he will never ever come near you again. I promise." And as Jake said those words to me I instantly felt at ease. Like I was floating on a giant cloud. I turned to Jake and looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you." I admitted for the first time.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen." Jacobs husky voice whispered into my ear.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Surprise

At first I thought my hearing was wrong. And then I thought I was dreaming. But in truth it was just something that I didn't want to hear.

_"Renesmee can we talk to you for a moment please?" Edward had asked me. My initial thought was that they had found out about the motorcycle. But after I heard what they really wanted to talk about I wish that they had. _

_ "Sure." I had said. I followed Edward up to their bedroom and found Bella sitting on the king sized bed Indian style. I clutched the necklace that Bella had given me in my hands and made my way into there room. I sat directly in front of Bella praying that she wouldn't be too mad about my day yesterday with Jake. _

_ "Hun you know that we love you very much right?" Bella asked me. I nodded once._

_ "And nothing will ever change that." Edward added on. "You will always be our first baby." And that's when something in me clicked. But before they said it I was hoping it wasn't true. Please god. I pleaded in my head._

_ "But I'm pregnant." Bella said with tears in her eyes. No No No No! I mentally screamed. I wanted to stand up and throw myself at the wall in anger. She was pregnant? There was going to be another baby in the house? Fuck my life._

"Oh." I said sadly but I tried as hard as I could to cover it up so they wouldn't see the pain I was feeling. Bella reached out and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"But I will still love you more than anything in this world." She soothed. "But now you won't be the only child anymore." Bella laughed a little. I gave her a half hearted smile.

"Yeah, well I'm happy for you both." I said looking at Edward. And then I stood up and left the room. I shut the door to my room and went to the bathroom to throw up everything. It would be the only thing to make me feel better. Then I went onto my computer and skyped Kayla.

"Hey girl what's up?" She asked me. Boy she seemed happy.

"I just found out that Bella's prego." I said sadly. I could show my true emotion to Kayla.

"Damn, there's going to be a new favorite in the house now!" Kayla joked. But I knew that it would be the truth soon enough. I chocked back my sobs and decided to change the conversation.

"What is new with you?" I asked.

"Well do you know Ryan Kelly?" She asked me.

"Of course I do." I laughed. "Who doesn't." He's the start football player for Forks High School.

"Well he asked me on a date!" She screamed.

"No way!" I said back just as excitedly. I was truly happy for her. She had a crush on him since 8th grade.

"Yeah well the four of us should go on a double date soon. You, me, Jake, and Ryan." She hinted.

"I agree." I laughed. "Well I have to go." I said feeling my phone buzz in my pocket.

"See you chica." Kayla said and she signed off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket after turning off my laptop.

_Hey-Zach_. I hadn't talked to him in ages.

_Hey. _I responded. He messaged back right away.

_How's life with you Ness, we haven't really talked in a while. I miss you._

_ It's ok I guess how about you. And yeah I miss ya too bud._ I said back. I had to wait a little for his response.

_I just broke up with my girlfriend but it's whatever I guess. But I'm coming for a visit soon. As soon as summer starts. :)_

_ Really? That's awesome :)_

And then Zach never messaged back. I laid on my bed letting my thoughts run wild. When did she get pregnant? Why does she want another child? Will it be a girl or a boy? Will she stop loving me? Will Edward ignore me? What if they don't want me anymore? When I couldn't take it anymore I picked up my phone. It was around 11:00 at night.

"Screw it." I said and sent a message to Jake. I pushed opened my bedroom window and climbed out into the tree branch that used to scare me at night when I was little. I got close enough to the trunk that I jumped down landing in the soft grass below. Then I took off in a dead sprint heading to Jake's house.

"Ness?" Jake asked rubbing his eyes as he answered the door.

"Hey." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"What are you doing here at this time?" he yawned.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you." I asked.

"Sure sure." He stepped out of the doorway and let me into his small cabin house. Then he walked back into his room and I just followed looking around his small house. He sat down on his twin sized bed and I did the same.

"This bed looks so small for you." I laughed but I still had that pain in my chest.

"I guess it is." Jake said tiredly. "But what's up?" He asked. I took his hand in mine and traced his knuckles before speaking.

"Bella's pregnant." I said slowly and then I immednienly looked up at his face.

"Oh…wow." Jake said sounding astonished. "I never thought."

"Yeah same here." I said sadly.

"You seem upset about it." Jake said touching my cheek with his bear hands.

"I mean I guess I am." I said truthfully. "I'm just afraid that she will push me away with this new baby coming." I sighed.

"Renesmee, that's just silly." Jake said. "You and Bella are connected at the hip, there is no way she would ever let that happen to you guys. No definielty not." Jake said and he pecked my lips.

"I guess that makes sense." I said feeling at a little more ease than before.

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling for the first time that day.

"Anytime Ness." Again he pecked my lips. I stood up and walked over to his bedroom door.

"I should probably leave now." I said slowly. I wanted to stay with him so badly.

"You don't have too." Jake suggested. "Stay." I took him up on the offer right away and crawled into the bed next to him. We decided to spoon each other. And Jake wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Your like a space heater." I laughed softly.

"I'm your space heater." Jake said and kissed my hair.

"That you are." I said running my hand down his bare chest. "Damn." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?' Jake asked.

"What, oh nothing." I smiled lightly to myself.

"Sure sure.' Jake mused. I laughed lightly to myself. I stayed in Jakes arms for a while just thinking to myself until I could barely keep my eyes opened anymore. I was losing to sleep. And then finally I closed my eyes and drifted away into a peaceful sleep in my Jacobs arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: He's back

My eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across my face when I noticed that I was still in Jacobs's arms. I gave his bare chest a kiss before I slipped out of his arms careful not to wake him. I tiptoed out the back door of his house so Billy wouldn't know that I was here. Then I ran as fast as I could back in the direction of my house.

"Damn." I muttered looking up at the tree branch that I needed to get up on. I put my foot on a smaller branch and hoisted myself up to the larger on. Then I crawled over to my window cautiously as the branch began to sway. I opened my window and slipped into my room. I changed back into my PJ's quickly and walked out of the bedroom casually making my way downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped on the bottom step to listen to Bella and Edward's conversation.

"Well if it's a girl I think we should name her Riley." Bella stated.

"Love, it's going to be a boy." Wonderful, they were talking about the soon to be new baby.

"Morning." I said cheerfully as I entered the kitchen. Bella and Edward both stopped their conversation to look at me.

"Morning angel." Edward came over to kiss my head.

"Good morning Ness." Bella smiled softly at me. I sat down next to Bella at the table and took a muffin. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We don't have any plans but is there something that you had in mind?" I shrugged.

"We could just have a family day." I said. Edward nodded.

"I like it." Bella said and she placed her hand over mine.

"Cool," I smiled. "I'm going to go change." I left the kitchen quickly and made my way upstairs. Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed. Bella always told me that I was beautiful but I still couldn't see it. If I lifted up my shirt there were still faint marks of scars from when my father would cut me or scratch me but otherwise I looked like a normal girl. I threw on a green tank top and some jean shorts. I put my bronze curly hair in a messy bun. I went to the bathroom, made myself throw up, and then weighed myself like every morning. 89 pounds. I was supposed to be in the 100's but whatever, I really didn't care anymore.

"Ness you ready?" Bella asked on the other side of my door.

"Coming!" I yelled back checking myself quickly in the mirror. Once satisfied I walked into my room to Bella sitting on my bed. She had on hand on her stomach and was whispering something to it. Once she noticed my presense she stopped and blushed.

"You look beautiful." She gushed and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bedroom.

The car ride was silence the whole way to the beach. But I didn't mind, because it was a peaceful silence. We got there only moments later and we hopped out of the car.

"Renesmee can I talk to you please?" Bella asked as soon as our feet touched the sand.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and we left Edward sitting alone on the rock that Jake and I had gone to the other day.

"You know that I love you right?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said looking at her. Her brown hair was flying in the light wind. Her flawless face was looking back at me. Then she looked at the ground as we continued walking.

"Even though this baby is coming I won't love you any less." She said touching my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked. Bella looked at me in shock.

"Renesmee stop." She touched my shoulders to stop me from walking. Then she looked at me with her brown eyes.

"You will always be my baby girl and nothing will change that." She said. "Baby or not." She put her hand to her flat stomach. I nodded giving her a real smile.

"Ok." I sighed relieved. Nothing would change between us. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out together. The three of us acting like a family. It was moments like these that I would miss when I the new baby comes along.

"Hey Ness." Jake said opening his door.

"Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for last night." I dropped my gaze. Jake put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"It's what I'm here for baby." He reached over and kissed my lips. Just then a boy came up behind him.

"Hiya." He waved smiling a cheesy smile at me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Oh…Ness this is Seth, Seth this is Ness." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you Seth." I said.

"The same to you Nessie…wait Nessie, like the lockness monster?" He asked.

"Yeah." I laughed. "My father came up with it." I saw Jacob tense out of the corner of my eye so I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Well I like it." Seth complimented.

"Thanks Seth." I laughed. Not many people took a liking to my nickname.

"So we were just about to go cliff diving….you in?" Jake asked winking his eyes at me. I nodded imidiently. Even though I'm not allowed that wouldn't stop me.

"Ok then let's go!" Seth screamed and we took off running towards the cliffs.

"Ok ready?" Jake asked with his arms around me securely.

"Ready." I said.

"Set?" He asked.

"Set." I said back feeling the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Go!" He screamed and we both launched forwards into the air. Our bodies collided with the icy water and immediately we went under. The coldness was all around me and I pumped my arms trying to break the surface. Once I did I let out a high pitched bell laugh.

"That was amazing!" I said. Jake shook his hair like a dog and we both swam over to the side of the cliff. Not long after Seth launched himself over the edge and I watched as his body sore through the air. He looked so perfect.

"Need a hand?" Jake asked pulling me from my daze.

"Oh yeah, thanks." I placed my hand in his and he hoisted me up onto the rocks. One hand in front of the other I made it back to the top again.

"Lets wait for Seth." Jake said while looking over the edge.

"We can all jump together!" I said excitedly. Jake laughed. I walked over to the edge just in time to see Seth pull himself up to meet us.

"Wanna go all together?" Seth asked.

"Wow wish I thought of that." I said sarcastically. Jake just winked at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jake as I noticed him back up.

"Getting a running start." He said. I felt a shiver run down my spine as the wind picked up. It was getting late out. The sun had just gone down and I was just in my bra and underwear while Jake and Seth were in there boxers.

"Ok me too." I practically danced over to where Jake was standing and I beckoned Seth over.

"Fine." He sighed and jogged over.

"Ok everyone get into a start position." Jake announced. Once we were Jake counted down.

"3…2…1." He yelled and the three of us took off running towards the edge. Our feet all hit the side at the same time and we threw our bodies over the edge. Smiling with the wind in my face I suddenly let out an ear piercing scream as my body collided with Seth's right as we hit the water. I couldn't feel anything, just numbness and slowly everything faded away.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone distant scream.

"Ness please wake up!" Another voice yelled. My eyes burst opened and I bent over coughing up water.

"Oh thank the lord." Seth said. When I looked at him I noticed dried blood on his head.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked forcing me to look into his eyes. Not trusting my voice I just nodded.

"You guys hit pretty hard." Jake stated.

"You think?" Seth tapped Jake on the back of the head. Jake lunged playfully at Seth and they both rolled around tackling each other on the sand. I stood up slowly, regretting it right away as my head began to throb.

"I'm going to head home." I said touching the sore spot.

"See you!" Seth waved right before he was pummeled to the ground.

"Bye baby." Jake said giving me a crooked smile. I waved quickly and made my way home. I sighed when my feet his the normal gravel of our driveway. By now it was pitch black out and hard to see where I was going. Walking only a little farther I could finally see the lights from inside the house. And then I could make out a figure sitting on my steps. Once I got closer I realized who it was.

"Kayla?" I asked walking into the light so that she could see me.

"Oh Renesmee." She cried. It was then that I noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Kay?" I asked sitting down next to her. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's been a terrible day." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"First my parents decided to get a divorce so I went over to Ryan's." She sobbed. She coughed into her arm and then continued. "And second Ryan and I had…you know and then he just left and hasn't talk to me since." She looked up at me with tears falling down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry about your parents. But know that it's not your fault." I said in reassurance.

"I know." She sighed.

"And as for you and Ryan….well I don't know what to say besides that you need to give him time. He might just be thinking." I tried to help her out.

"Your amazing Renesmee." Kayla smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Because you're just perfect, you always know what to say to help someone else. It's like your gifted." Kayla laughed whipping her tears.

"Well thanks Kayla, I'm glad that you think that." I hugged her.

"Ness everyone thinks that."

"I know one person that doesn't." I sighed.

"Who?" Kayla asked quickly. She sat up and looked directly into my eyes.

"Me." I heard his voice in the darkness. And then he stepped into the light. Holding my breath I took him in. He looked the same as he did all those years ago except he looked a little older. But it was definitely him. My father was back.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ignoring

"Dad?" I asked calmly. I knew getting worked up over this wouldn't help. It would only lead to a battle that I'm not willing to fight.

"Renesmee," He breathed. "They let me go." I stood up on the stairs and walked towards him.

"Alright what the fuck is going on." Kayla yelled. She grabbed me by the arm spinning me around so that I was facing her.

"Ness who the hell is that?" She said pointing to my father.

"That's my dad." I said sadly. But it was the truth.

"No, your dad is Edward, inside _your_ house." She explained.

"Kayla I was adopted by Edward and Bella." I turned back to my father."This." I said pointing to my dad who was still standing in the light from the house. "Is my real father." I felt a single tears roll down my cheek. My dad reached out to me. But I backed away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"I came to apologize." He said calmly walking towards me again.

"Stay back." I yelled.

"Renesmee?" I heard from behind me. "What the hell are you doing here bastard!" Edward flew off the deck standing in between me and Brian.

"I just need to talk to my daughter." My father said holding his hands up as to surrender.

"No!" Edward growled. "You will not go near her, ever again!" He yelled. Brian sighed.

"Please…"He begged.

"You have to the count of three to get out of here or I swear to god I will kill you."

"Now now Mr. Cullen let's not play games," Brain laughed evilly.

"1…" Edward said.

"Edward please." My father asked again.

"2…" He continued. My father shook his head.

"3." And then everything seemed to happen in a flash. Edward lunged forwards and grabbed Brian around the neck while both of them tumbled to the ground.

"You good for nothing ass hole. You stupid bastard!" Edward yelled throwing punches at my father.

"Daddy stop!" I screamed out. "He's not worth it." I fell to the ground sobbing. And suddenly a pair of arms were around me. I was expecting it to be Bella but when I looked I saw Kayla's shimmering face. Edward stopped beating my father and stood up slowly. He whipped away the tears from my cheeks and gave them both a kiss. Then he said low and clear.

"Get out of here Brian, and don't ever come near my family again." And I watched as Brian picked himself up off the ground and dragged himself back into the dark.

"Daddy." I sobbed throwing myself at him. He caught me and cradled me to his chest.

"I've got you angel." He kissed my forehead. Then he walked back into the house. I saw Bella sitting on the couch cooing to her stomach. I don't know why but I felt pain as I looked at her. How could she not care what just happened to me? Edward placed me on the couch that Bella was on, gave her a kiss, and offered Kayla a ride home. I laid down watching Bella rub her stomach.

"That mean man will never come near you my baby." I heard her whisper to her stomach. But not once did she look at me. So instead of letting it get to me I pushed the feelings I had down in the pit of my stomach.

I woke up in my bed still in the clothes that I was in yesterday.

"Morning." I heard. I looked over and saw Edward sitting in my chair located in the corner of my room.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Just watching you sleep." He said.

"Thanks for last night." I mumbled. Edward walked over and sat down on the side of my bed. He brushed some hair out of my face before he answered.

"I would do it all again if I had to, for you." I smiled.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"I love you too angel." He said back. "You should probably get up, it's around noon." He laughed. I nodded pushing the covers off of me. Once he left I went into the bathroom to do my daily throw up and then changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs and stopped when I saw Bella and Edward at the piano. Edward was composing a piece and Bella was telling him her input.

"I think she'll love it." Bella said. Excitedly I but my lip knowing that they were talking about me.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be a boy." Edward said. And I felt my heart sink. They were talking about the baby. Bella just shook her head letting out one of her bell laughs. I sighed standing by the doorway to the piano room. Both Edward and Bella turned around to look at me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to rise." Edward said pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm going to go get lunch ready." Bella said and she left the two of us alone. I could feel it. Bella was starting to ignore me for some reason.

"When's the baby due?" I asked.

"In 7 months." Edward said. I just nodded. That was a while away, I didn't have to start worrying yet.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I lied putting on a fake smile for him. I walked into the kitchen with Edward to a fully prepared meal.

"Oh, I was just going to call you guys to dinner." She smiled at us. I walked over to her before she went to sit down and I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Hi momma." I said hoping that she would respond to me.

"Hi Ness." She kissed my head. Satisfied I sat down across from my parents at the table. Bella was barley showing at all, if nothing. Her stomach still looked flat. But she ate a lot more than normal, way more. She was on her third helping when I hadn't even finished my first yet.

"So what happened outside?" Bella asked out of curiosity. I almost had to hold back a growl.

"Just a person to see Renesmee." Edward said eyeing me.

"Who?" Bella pushed.

"Brian Rowe." Bella spit out her food right after Edward said that.

"What?" She asked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He wanted to apologize." I stated. Brian didn't seem like he meaned any harm when he was here tonight. He just wanted to talk to me.

"I thought we set him straight." Bella growled. I had to laugh at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." I giggled. It was nice to see her being protective of me again. Maybe she did still care about me. Pushing around the food on my plate seemed to catch Edwards's attention.

"You're not hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." I said not meeting his gaze. I stood up and walked over to the sink to clean off my dish.

"I'm going to bed." I announced and left the room. I heard a faint night from Edward but nothing from Bella. I walked up to my room and shut my door. It was then that I heard a rattling noise coming from my closet.

"Hello?' I asked walking over to the doors cautiously. There was only silence that followed.

"Hello?" I called again. I paused at the doors and then gently put my hands on the door knobs. I twisted them and slowly opened the door. Then something grabbed around my neck and pulled me into the darkness.

**Review Please! They make my day. And thank you to all of those who have reviewed on my story :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Can't be away from you

"Stop!" I screamed out as I wiggled in their arms trying to get away.

"Shh Ness, it's me."

"Jake?" I asked. I touched his toned face and relaxed.

"Geez you scared the shit out of me." I sighed. Jacob laughed.

"Sorry baby." He reached out and kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

"Come on; let's get out of my closet." I laughed. We both crawled into my bed together and snuggled up against one another.

"So want to tell me why you were here hiding in my closet?"

"I just missed you too much." He said in his husky voice. He leaned down and moved some of my hair out of my face before kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too Jake." I reached my hand out and traced his features on his face. "I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you Miss Cullen." He kissed my hand that was moving aimlessly around his face.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course I will angel." He smiled his famous crooked smile and I ran my hand through his short hair. And then I fell asleep to him humming a song I didn't know.

"Knock knock can I come in Ness?" Bella asked. My eyes shot opened and I looked at Jakes arms around me.

"Shit…one sec!" I screamed. "Jake," I whispered.

"Huh what?" Jake yelled looking around. So I shushed him.

"Quick go hide in the closet." I literally pushed him out of my bed and in the direction of his hiding place. Once he was safely inside I yelled for Bella to come in.

"I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast." Were the first words out of her mouth. She didn't even say "Good morning baby" like usual.

"Oh eh, anything is fine."

"That doesn't help." Bella said putting her hands on her hips. Ok wow, or she could act like that too, I'm fine with it. I thought to myself.

"Ok, how about eggs." I suggested.

"Ok." And then she walked over to my closet and threw the door opened. "Next time find a better hiding place." She growled and then left my room.

"Damn Bella's a bitch today." Jake murmured when he was sure that she had gone down the stairs.

"Your telling me." I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked offering me a hand.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

"I'll show you." Jake opened my window and climbed into the branch. I followed his every move until we were up on the roof of my house.

"Wow." I said looking out at the sun rising in the distance behind the trees.

"It's beautiful up here." I stated.

"But not as beautiful as you." Jake kissed me and pulled me onto his lap. "Talk to me baby." He encouraged me. I sighed.

"I don't know but I feel like Bella is ignoring me for some reason. Like she doesn't like me anymore." I said sadly. I was trying hard to keep the tears at bay just a little longer.

"Ness, she loves you more than anything in her life." He said. "There is no way she just started to hate you, I don't even think that Bella is capable of doing such a thing."

"I guess." I said.

"She is probably just getting ready for the baby and needs some space." Jake was a sweetie for trying to help me feel better but in truth nothing would. Bella and my relationship was falling through the cracks and I just couldn't accept that fact.

"But hey, I'll be at your dance recital in a couple of months." Jake announced.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you." I sighed. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Anything for you my love." He kissed my ear. And so Jake and I sat watching the sunrise on the roof of my house until we heard Bella calling for breakfast.

"Ness, do you want to come to the hospital with me for the day?" Edward asked as he put on his white doctor jacket.

"Love too." I said shoving the last of my eggs into my mouth. Bella was sitting in the living room rubbing her stomach and making cooing sounds. I just sighed. Edward walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss and then he did something that made my heart ache. He bent down and kissed Bella's stomach saying soft words to the baby. It was like I was already replaced.

"Nessie!" Everyone screamed as we walked into the hospital.

"Hey everyone!" I said back smiling. John came over to give me a big bear hug.

"Missed you squirt." He said.

"Missed you too Johnny," I laughed as he put me down. So I spent the day hanging out with the hospital workers. We played card games in the lounge room and talked about school and dance. I even showed them a routine I was working on.

"So you have a recital coming up then?" Mark asked.

"Well it's in a couple of months." I said. Mark nodded.

"Well we can all come and watch you!" He said loudly trying to get the other guys attention. I saw my dad walk over to my grandfather with a pained look in his face through the glass wall.

"Sounds great." I said my attention more on my father than anyone else.

"Hey kiddo." Edward said taking a seat next to me.

"Hey." I said playing with the left over bread from my lunch.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Well I was just wondering why you looked so sad earlier." I said. Edward pondered for a moment before answering me.

"It was sad; one of our patients just lost her baby today while trying to give birth." He said sadly. "It was awful."

"I feel so bad for her." I said.

"Me too angel, me too." He patted me on the back. "How about we head home to see your mother, I bet she misses you." He kissed my cheek.

"With my luck I'll be glad to get a hello." I muttered to low for Edward to hear.

"What angel?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said "That matters anyways." I added the last part so that only I could hear it.

"Bye Ness!" Everyone said in unison. I gave them all a huge smile and waves as he left the hospital.

"Hey Hun." Bella said to Edward as soon as we walked through the front door. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Hi baby." He kissed the top of her head. When he released her she looked at me and opened her arms. I walked in breathing in her scent that I missed.

"Hi Renesmee." He whispered. "Hope you had fun." And then she released me and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

"She's just emotional right now." Edward said noticing my confusion.

"Whatever." I said and headed towards my room for the night.

**Review! And to one of my reviewer's the reason Edward hasn't noticed about Renesmee being bulimic is because she is amazing at hiding it. She has been doing it for years and has gotten good. She also does it once a day, not after every meal. And yes she is very very skinny but she has always been like that so Edward and Bella haven't caught on. But she will be dealing with other things too, and Edward will find out about it, just not yet :) but thanks for your review, they make my day!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Recital

Months have passed and a lot has changed around here. While Edward and I are becoming one, Bella has barely uttered a word to me. Apart from the occasional hello, goodbye, how are you, good morning, goodnight she doesn't really talk to me anymore. And for the love of god I can't see to figure out why. Edward just tells me it's her pregnancy hormones and that she really does love me she is just having a hard time showing it. Me on the other hand I believe that she has lost all care for me and now just focuses on the new baby, who is only months away from arriving. But as I stand in front of my mirror and I put all my hair back into a bun I push all the pain I've been having lately down in the pit of my stomach. Because tonight is my night to shin. This is the night that I have been working towards for months now. My dance recital has finally made its arrival. And everyone is coming to watch, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa, Charlie, Edward and Bella, some guys from my dad's work and then lastly my all time favorite, my Jacob. I smile to myself as I wrap my new perfect bun in a pink hair net. Then I walk over to my closet and pull on my dance uniform. Once I'm dressed I put on some black dance pants and my dance team jacket. I was applying some make up to my face when Edward knocked on my bedroom door.

"Almost ready angel?" He asked me.

"Almost." I answered and quickly put on some of my lip stick. I gave myself one last look and left my room.

"Gosh you're beautiful." Edward said to me as I descended that stair.

"Thanks." I blushed when I made the bottom.

"Let's get you over there darling." He grabbed my hand but I didn't move.

"Wait." I said and ran into the other room to find Bella. She was on her new favorite chair reading a book to the baby.

"Bye." I whispered. She looked up from the book and smiled at me.

"Bye, good luck." She said back in a calm voice.

"Will I see you there?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Of course." She smiled. Sighing in relief I smiled back. My heart did a flip in my chest at her words. Maybe she did still care about me, even if it was just a little bit I would be ok.

"Ok." I said and ran back to Edward.

"Now are you ready?" he laughed kissing my head.

"Don't touch the hair." I said swatting his hand away laughing. He shook his head but he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips. Once we got there I went with all the other dance girls. We were in the back stage area taking off our clothes and waiting to go on.

"Breath Renesmee." I told myself. "Your whole family is out there watching you." I said.

"And our next dance is done by Renesmee Cullen!" One of the announcers said loudly through the speaker phone. I felt the butterflies in my stomach dance around as I walked gracefully out onto the stage. I started down on the ground like we had practice and waited till the music filled the air. And then I danced my heart out. I did every leap and turn, and every move that I was taught. And when I finished I looked out into the audience and kept a huge smile on my face as I searched for my family. I had finally found there all screaming and cheering in the back row. Grandma and grandpa, Charlie, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. But the only person I didn't see was Bella. And I felt my heart smash into a million pieces. She hadn't come to watch me. I turned and walked off the stage whipping the tears that fell silently down my face. I got back stage and was congratulated by tons of my friends and teachers but I didn't feel the happiness they were showing for me. I only felt a giant pain in my heart because my own mother didn't show up.

"That was a-m-a-zing!" Emmett yelled scooping me up into a big bear hug.

"Thanks." I said giving him a smile. I had to act happy to make them believe that I was happy.

"You're a natural." Rosalie said to me kissing me on the head.

"My granddaughter is talented." My grandparents said both pulling me into a hug at the same time.

"Nice job baby girl." Alice squealed and Jasper nodded. "Nice job kid." Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "You did wonderful baby." And he kissed my cheek. "Your mother wishes that she were here." He said.

"I'm sure she does." I said sarcastically. And then I saw my Jacob standing in the corner waiting for me last. I threw myself into his arms and let the tears fall.

"She didn't come." I said to me. We walked outside of the building.

"I know." Jake said running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry Ness." He said looking at me with his puppy eyes.

"It's whatever, I don't know why I thought she would come anyways." I said.

"It's because you love her." He said for me.

"I wish it was the same for her." I said.

"It is." Jake insisted.

"No…it's really not." I said feeling the tears fall. Once I saw my family walking out to meet me I whipped away my tears and put on another fake smile.

"Nice job again but we all have to head out now." They said to me. I nodded. And Edward came over to me. But before he reached me I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the message.

_Come inside and see me please, I need to talk to you-Brian_ I sighed.

"I'll be right back, I forgot my shoes in the dressing room." I said. I walked back into the dark building and caught someone moving in the corner.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Renesmee." He breathed and walked over to me. "You did a wonderful job." He said. And then he reached out and touched my face gently. "I want you to come live with me again." He said.

"No." Was my only answer.

"I need my baby girl back."He pleaded.

"No I'm never living with you again!" I yelled.

"Is everything ok?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Jake. And when I turned back my father was gone.

"Yeah I found my shoes." I said.

"In the corner of the recital room?" He asked.

"Yes." I said brushing past him out to meet Edward. As soon as I walked through the house door I felt the pain again. I knew I was going to see her before I went to bed. I felt a single tear run down my cheek and Bella walked over to us from the kitchen. She was now showing a lot. Her stomach was big and round like a normal persons.

"How was it?' She asked me. When I didn't answer I think she caught on. "What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"You should know." I growled at her. She took a step back in shock.

"Renesmee…" Edward warned.

"This night meant the world for me and you promised you'd be there! You promised and you weren't!" I screamed at her.

"Ness," She said taking a step towards me.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone. I hate you." I yelled and I ran up to my room. When I got there I turned off all the light and left the door unlocked and slightly ajar so some hall light could come in. I could hear the yelling coming from downstairs but I tuned it out. It didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing did. I walked over to my night drawer and reached in pulling out a shinny knife. I walked over to my corner and rolled up my sleeve. I had a few red cuts up and down my arms. And now it was time to make more. I gently dragged the blade across the skin loving the pain feeling. It helped me forget about the other pain I was feeling. Once I was done I just watched the red blood drip down my arm. I sat there with my head leaning against the wall wishing that I were dead because even then I would never have to feel this anymore.

**Review** **Please! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Numb all over

I was numb all over. There was no feeling over my body as I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. Bella never came up to apologize like she would have before. Nope not once did she say sorry to me. It was like in her eyes I was a piece of shit on the side of the rode that you don't even look at. Or at least that how I felt. My whole world turned upside down. Bella was my best friend, my mother, and now I don't think she even wants me anymore. Sighing I whipped more tears that were falling down my face. I opened my window and crawled out onto my roof. I sat there alone watching the sun rise. Before I would have thought it was beautiful but now, I didn't feel anything seeing it. Like I said, I'm numb. I was surprised I even got out of bed.

"I thought I would find you up here." His husky voice said aloud.

"Jakey." I cried as more tears spilled over my face.

"Baby talk to me." He said. He crawled up next to me and wrapped his strong arms around my little body.

"You lied to me." I said. And then I couldn't help but glare at him.

"What are you talking about Renesmee?"

"You promised that she would always love me, well your wrong!" I yelled standing up.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry, I-I'm even surprised by this too." He stated trying to grab my arm. I walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Well I'm sorry too Jacob, but it's over." I said and prepared myself to jump off the roof.

"Damnit no Ness!" Jake yelled and just as I felt myself in air someone's strong pair of arms were around me and we both fell to the roof.

"Why didn't you let me jump!" I screamed thrashing in Jakes arms.

"Because I won't let you die!" he said back.

"Who cares, no one cares about me anyways." I said. "I'm a waste of space." I muttered burying my face in Jakes chest. I gave up punching and hitting him, it was no use.

"Baby no." Jake said. "You mean the world to me." He whispered and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back fiercely getting my anger out.

"Wow Ness." Jake laughed pushing me away.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No it's alright." He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look into his brown eyes.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen." He said.

"I love you too Jacob Black." I said and we pecked lips together. Then I sat back against his chest watching the sun rise together.

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"Of course, you can show me anything angel." He said kissing my cheek.

"You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Jacob did the little kid thing and crossed his heart.

"You have my word." He said leaning back against his arms. I cautiously rolled up my sleeves cringing as the fabric of my shirt rubbed against my cuts.

"Oh my god Renesmee." Jake said taking my arm in his hands. Lightly he traced the scars down my arm."Oh baby." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I have too, it keeps me alive." I sighed sadly.

"I want to keep you alive." Jake said to me. I looked down at my arm and lightly touched the newest marks.

"I made those last night." I said pointing to them.

"God Renesmee." Jake cried. He had big tears falling down his face. "I don't like you hurting yourself."

"I have too." I said. And in truth I did. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't hurt myself. In my eyes I deserved all the pain because clearly I'm not good enough for Bella's love, so I hurt myself instead. Jake kissed my lips one more time.

"I have to go, but come see me tonight." He said and I watched him gracefully jump to the ground.

"Shit."I said to myself as I crawled back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Oh snap." I said looking at him.

"No, it's fine, I won't say anything."

"It's not like she would care anyways." I said. Edward shook his head.

"She loves you." He insisted.

"No she doesn't please let's not talk about this anymore." I said "I'm hungry." I lied. Edward sighed but followed me out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning." Bella said going over to Edward and kissed him on the lips. "The baby kicked today." She squealed. I felt myself becoming sick, so I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Moments later I heard Edward behind me.

"Are you alright Ness?" He asked worriedly. He leaned over and looked into the toilet and saw the blood coming from my mouth.

"Oh gosh," he whispered. "We need to get you to a hospital now!' He yelled.

"No!' I screamed. "I'm fine…it's um its normal." I said. And it was because I threw up so often.

"How is this normal." He said. I sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"It just happens sometimes I'm not sure why." I lied. "But I'm always fine." I said. Edward looked at me for a long time.

"If you're sure, but we will be getting that checked out." He said.

"Okay." I said back and he offered me a hand to stand up. When I walked out Bella didn't even ask if I was ok. Typical. Gosh darn it I just love that woman so much. Sighing I went over to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Can I go over Jakes?" I asked aloud.

"Sure." Bella said. I was even surprised that she was talking to me. Her hands were on her belly and she was talking to the baby softly.

"Cool." I said and walked out of the room. Up in my bedroom I picked out a pair of jeans and a nice black flowy top. I let my hair hang down in ringlets. It barley pasted my shoulders. I picked up my bag and left.

"Hey Ness." Jake said opening the door.

"Hey." I said letting myself in. We walked into his room and sat down on his bed. I walked over to him and straddled his waist. I placed my lips on his and wrapped my hands in his hair. He placed his hands around my waist.

"Ness." Jake said pulling away.

"No." I said and put my lips back on his warm ones. I started to fiddle with his belt buckle of his pants. I slipped them off. Then as I started to take his t-shirt off he took my shirt off. Breathing hard he unbuckled my pants and we ripped them off. Jake was just in his boxers and I was in my bra and underwear. We laid down on the bed me on top of Jake.

"Jake?" I breathed. I needed some feeling, anything.

"Hmm?" he hummed his lips on mine. I broke away for a slip second as my hands tried to take off his boxers.

"Make love to me." I whispered and we continued in our moment of bliss.

**Review Please! Thanks for all of your support :) It means the world to me!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Out for the night

"I love you." I breathed as we lay in his bed on our sides looking at each other. I was running my hand up and down his bare chest while his fingers moved on my hips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. And it was then that I felt the pain come back into my chest. It felt like I was carrying a boulder on my chest.

"I've been better." I said. Jacob nodded.

"I can always tell by your face how your feeling." He reached out and stroked my cheek. I gave him a look. "So don't try to lie to me Miss Cullen." He laughed. "I will be able to tell." Sighing I gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't lie to you anyways." I said.

"Good to know." Jacob smirked.

"Hey Jake!" Seth said opening the bedroom door and letting himself in. "Billy said-oh shit" He said when he saw us. I screamed trying to grab as much of the blanket as possible to cover my naked body.

"Fuck Seth what are you doing." Jake said throwing some boxers on and shoving Seth out of the room.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know!" Seth tried to make Jake understand. I threw on my close and met the boys in the kitchen.

"Jake it's fine, he didn't know. And no harm done." I smiled at Seth while putting my hands on Jake's bare shoulders.

"Fine." Jake growled still glaring at Seth. I always had that effect on him.

"I need to get home." I said knowing that Edward would be worried since it was getting dark out.

"I'll drive you." Jake said. I nodded.

"Bye Seth it was um nice seeing you again." I laughed.

"Yeah same to you Ness." He smiled at me. "Even if it was when you were naked." He joked.

"God Seth." Jake yelled and dragged me out of the house.

"Please hold onto me." Jake said starting up the engine of the motorcycle.

"Of course." I giggled.

"I'm serious Renesmee." He said.

"Me too." I added. Jake put my helmet on and got on and I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my face into his toned back. And the next thing I knew was the wind in my face. I smiled as we flew down the main road to get to forks.

"And here we are." Jake said coming to a complete stop.

"Thanks." I said hopping off. I reached over and gave his lips a sweet kiss. "Love you." I said.

"And I love you." He smiled and then drove off into the darkness. As soon as I walked into the house I put my stuff down by the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled. No one answered me. "Weird." I said to myself. I walked up the stairs and noticed that Edward's bedroom door was closed. "Ew." I said and walked to my room. I shut my door and laid down on my bed exhausted. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's Kayla." She said.

"What's up." I asked. Usually Kayla didn't call after ten.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something." She asked her voice becoming higher.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A bar." She said excitedly. Oh god, I thought. I peek out into the hall and sure enough Edward's door was still closed. They wouldn't even notice if I was gone for a little while anyways.

"Let's do this." I said with a smile on my face. I met up with Kayla in a dark alley behind the bar we were planning on going in.

"Here." She handed me a small mini skirt and a see through top.

"I don't know Kayla." I said giving the clothes a look.

"Oh come on, it's all part of the experience." She laughed. I shrugged.

"Fine." I quickly changed in the dark.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Hot." She laughed. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand. We walked into an overcrowded room. People were grinding, dancing, drinking, and mingling while the loud music played throughout the room.

"People are like having sex on the dance floor." I said pointing to a couple grinding.

"I know isn't it great?" Kayla screeched.

"Uh, I guess." I said not really enjoying it here. "Come on let's get out of here." I said tugging at her arm. I would be in huge trouble if I got caught.

"No silly…Hey Johnny!" She called to a boy sitting over at the bar.

"No Kayla." I insisted.

"Oh come on have some fun." A tall boy with blonde hair walked over to us with a beer in his hand. He kissed Kayla on the lips.

"Hey baby cakes." He said to her in a deep voice.

"Johnny this is Renesmee." She introduced us.

"Wow, you're so freaking hot." He said to me.

"Um thanks." I said feeling embarrassed. "Really Kayla lets go." I said again. She just brushed me off.

"Johnny call one of your friends over." She said to me.

"Hey Matt!" He called out to another boy at the bar.

"No really I'm fine." Kayla glared at me and I shut up.

"Hey," Matt said coming over to us. He looked nice. But I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Want a drink?" Johnny offered his beer.

"Sure!" Kayla said grabbing some and I watched in horror as she chugged it down.

"You want some?" Matt asked me.

"No I'm fine thanks though." I said backing up. Kayla grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh come on Ness, who cares. Drink some for fucks sake." I could tell that she was drunk. "Do it because you want to get back at Bella." As soon as her words sunk in I took the drink for Matt and placed the bottle at my lips. The liquid flowed down my throat and once it was gone I wanted more.

"That was great." I said. Everything in the room started to shake. The four of us each got more to drink and once that was done we got more.

"Whateva doood." Kayla said back to Johnny. I watched Matt try to walk over to me but he fell and then the room started to spin. Matt stood back up and made his way over to me.

"Want to come with me baby?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Noo." I giggled. I liked flirting with him.

"Come on." He demanded and walked me outside into the alley way. He started to take off my shirt.

"Whoa, no." I said pushing his hands away.

"Shh, let me do." He said drunkenly.

"No!" I screamed again as his hands started to touch me places. "No! Help me Kayla!" I yelled praying that she would hear my screams.

"Shh, I said." Matt said while he unbuttoned my pants. I stood with him in a dark alley in just my bra and underwear crying like a little girl.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"She said leave her alone." I heard a deep voice from the entrance to the alley.

"Who the fuck are you?' He asked pushing me onto the ground and walking over to the figure.

"I'm her boyfriend, now get away from her before I kill you." Jake said angrily.

"Why would I do that?" And in that moment Jake punched Matt in the face and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow mommy." He sobbed. Jacob walked over to me but when I smiled up at him he didn't smile back. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his car.

"Get in." he ordered and I did as he said. "I can smell the beer on your breath." He huffed.

"I'm sorry." I said. 'I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Well I'm not the one who is going to kill you tonight." He said. His eyes stayed on the road the whole time.

"Edward knows?" I asked.

"Of course he does, that's why he sent me out to come find you." Jake said.

"I'm so dead." I said looking at myself in just my bra and underwear.

"Yes you are." Jake agreed. But by his tone I could tell he was still angry with me. He stopped the car a couple of feet away from my granite steps.

"Thanks." I slurred still feeling dizzy. Jake got out and carried me up the steps cradled in his arm to my death.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Grounded

Jake put me down at the front door and gently pushed it opened.

"Have fun." He said before he turned away and walked back down to his car. Holding my breath I pushed the door opened more and stepped inside. The minute I stepped foot into the house Edward and Bella, yes Bella too, were all over me.

"Where the hell were you Renesmee!" Edward yelled towering over me.

'Can I just sit down for a minute?" I asked as the room spun round and round.

"Nope you can stand where you are." Bella said.

"Please." I pleaded. "The room is spinning." I cried out put my hands in front of me. I could have sworn I saw Edward give in for a moment but then he was back being all stern.

"Answer my question Renesmee." They only use my full name when there were pissed.

"I was out." I stuttered.

"Out where." Bella asked folding her arms and eyeing me.

"At-at-a-um-at a um bar." I said watching both their face become red.

"What?" Edward screamed. "You went to a bar?"

"That's why I can smell alcohol in your breath." Bella sneered. I nodded.

"I didn't have much." I lied.

"What a bunch of bull shit that is." Edward said.

"And what are you wearing?' He asked. Oh lord I knew he was going to notice sometime. I felt uncomfortable as Edward looked me up and down but I made sure to hide my scared arms behind my back so that he couldn't see.

"Well there was this boy…" I trailed off watching Edward cautiously.

"A boy!" He belched.

"We didn't do anything!" I said putting my good arms up to calm him down. "He just sort of took off my clothes." I said.

"Oh Renesmee." Bella said sadly. "I thought we raised you better."

"You thought you raised me better?" I laughed. "You barley talk to me anymore unless I'm in trouble!" I screamed.

"Ness." Bella stepped forwards. "It's complicated." She started.

"I'm sure it is, complicated enough that you have to ignore your own daughter." I stated harshly. Bella looked at the ground. I just sighed.

"Enough of this. Your grounded Renesmee until we see some changed in you. All phone and computers will be taken away." Edward growled at me.

"Whatever." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, at least I talk." I said and looked at Bella who gave me a dirty look. Then I turned and walked up the rest of the way.

The final bell finally rang letting us all out of school for the day. I walked out to the parking lot looking for one of my parents to pick me up. They still didn't believe that I was old enough or responsible enough to get a license and until I show them that I was I had to be driven everywhere. I sat down on the curb waiting to see a black Ferrari.

"Pst!" I heard coming from the other side of the building around the corner. I stood up and walked slowly over to the person. I turned the corner and came face to face with Brian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to come see you Ness." He said using my nickname.

"Don't call me Ness." I said sternly.

"Fine then Renesmee I want you to come back and live with me again. I miss you." He put on the puppy dog face.

"No." I whispered. "I will never live with you again." He grabbed me by the arm and shook me.

"You listen to me little girl." He whispered loudly. "You do as I say and your little precious family won't get hurt.

"No!" I pulled my arm out of his and ran to the front of the building where people were. My father wouldn't dare come after me. Just then I saw my black car pull into the driveway.

"Hey Ness." I heard from behind me.

"Hey Shawn." I said smiling. I really didn't know him but he was in some of my classes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night." He asked me while running his hand through his hair.

"Um…" I turned around and saw an impatient Bella waiting in the car.

"My mom is here and she's not very patient." We both laughed. "So how about I get back to you and I'll text you."

"Yeah sure, my number is 2755680." He said and I wrote it down on my arm in pen.

"Cool thanks." I smiled up at him.

"Not a problem." He waved and walked over to his red truck.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as soon as I got into the car.

"Shawn." I said back.

"He's cute." She said. I gave her a disgusted look.

"I have Jake." I said.

"I know." She said back. And then the rest of the car ride between us was silent.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen looking for a snack. Bella went over and sat on Edwards lap. Even though she was pregnant and weighed more she still felt like she was stick skinny.

"It was fine." I mumbled. There was no way that I was telling them that I met up with my father. What would they care anyways? It's not like I matter to them anymore. I walked towards the door to head up to my room to start my homework when Edward grabbed my hand.

"It's only because I care about you." Edward said. I quickly pulled my hand out of his and walked swiftly up to my room.

"Ok that's 54." I said writing down the answer on my homework sheet.

"Knock knock." Someone said at my door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Hey." Jake said standing in my door way.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. "But I'm grounded so…"

"It's ok I asked if I could talk to you for a moment." Something was bothering him. I could tell by his face expression.

"Ok." I said and he walked over to sit on my bed. "What's up?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Renesmee…" Jake started.

"What Jakey?" I asked. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I-um," He stuttered. He turned to me and took my hand in his and looked directly in my eyes.

"Jake you can tell me, anything." I said hoping it would make it easier for him to just spit it out.

"I think we need a break." He said. "From each other." And a single tear fell down his perfect face.

**Review! Thank you to all those who have already reviewed!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

"What?" I asked staring back at him.

"I think we need to stop being a couple." Jake said clearly. Was I hearing him wrong?

"But I-I love you." I stuttered feeling the tears falling freely from my eyes.

"And I need time to think about things." He didn't say he loved me back.

"But Jake," I said. I really didn't know what I was going to say I just didn't want this to happen. I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

"But nothing Ness, I just need some time away from this." He said and he turned my wrist over and touched the scars on my arms. I looked up him and his face blurred before me as my sobs took over.

"This?" I asked touching the scars. "This is me." I said to him.

"I know, and that's why I need a chance to breathe." He said. "I don't know if I like this you." He said. "I liked the Renesmee that I fell in love with at her 16th birthday party. Where did she go?" He asked.

"She's gone." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Well then so am I." said Jake and he stood up. He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room without looking back.

"No!" I screamed throwing my pillow at the closed door. "No!" I sobbed."You were all I had left." I sobbed throwing myself down onto the bed. And that is how I stayed for the next three days. I didn't leave my room. I didn't eat. I didn't think. I was just so numb. The only times I got up was to cut my wrists. But even that didn't help the pain to cease. Nothing did.

"Angel?" Edward asked rubbing my back. "You need to get up baby girl." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have school today love." Edward said. After all of this happened Bella and Edward seemed to forget my punishment and were only focused on me.

"Ok." I said and dragged myself out of bed. I took a long shower. Just crying to myself as the water hit me. My tears blended in. I walked down to the kitchen and Bella stood up and gave me a hug. My first hug from her in months. But even that didn't make me feel better. Nothing would, and I knew that. I don't think I would ever be better. Bella brushed the hair from my face.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey." I said and I pushed away from her towards the door to leave for school.

"Don't you want breakfast?' Bella asked.

"No." I said and left.

"Hey kid." Kayla said meeting me at my locker.

"Hi." I said.

"So I heard about you and Jake." She said. I just nodded. "I'm so sorry Ness, I'm here if you need me." She said pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Thanks." I muttered. We walked to first period together. I took my seat at my desk and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Shawn.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I gave him a weak smile.

"Listen I know you might not be up to it but I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school." He said to me. "Don't worry it won't be a date." He laughed to himself. And then he gave me the sweetest smile. What else was I going to do? Nothing.

"Sure." I said to him and turned back around. I felt him tap my shoulder again.

"Right after school meet me out front." He said. I just nodded and turned around to pay attention to the lesson. After school was out I said bye to Kayla and made my way over to Shawn leaning against his car smiling at me.

"Hiya." He said and he opened the side of my door for me.

"Thank you." I said and he walked around and got in on his side.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

"The beach.' Shawn looked over at me and smiled. I felt my heart tear in two. Jake and I always went to the beach. Forget about him Renesmee. I thought. We got out of the car and walked down to the sand together. Shawn rolled up the bottom of his jeans. And we took off our shoes and placed them on the side of the steps. Then we walked together down by the water.

"So Renesmee, I know that he haven't really talked before but I think your amazing." He said to me.

"I'm really not though." I sighed.

"No you are." He argued back. "You're like perfect." He said. If only he knew the real me. The one that is hidden during the school hours.

"Well thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Come here." He said taking my hand. He led us down into the water. We stopped right at the water's edge and let the water run over our toes. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sandy smell.

"It's beautiful here." I sighed opening my eyes and looking out at the ocean.

"Yes, it is." Shawn said. Shawn took my hand and led me back up to the sand. "Want to sit down on that rock over there?" he asked. It was the rock that Jake and I always sat on when we came to the beach.

"No, let's just walk." I said getting chocked up. So Shawn and I walked around the beach for hours just talking. I learned that he hangs with the popular kids but finds them all asses. His favorite sport is basketball not football. His parents are divorced so he switches between them a lot. And that his most recent girlfriend just broke up with him.

"What should I know about you?' He asked me when he finished telling me a story.

"There really isn't much to tell." I lied.

"I bet there is." He said poking me in the side. I laughed a little but it wasn't my real one. The one that Jake always made me do.

"Well my parents hate me, my boyfriend just dumped me, and no one cares about me." I said looking at the ground as we walked.

"I care about you." Shawn said . I looked up at him. "As a friend I mean." He said to me and smiled.

"I care about you too, as a friend." I added. He laughed at me.

"I can tell that were going to become great friends Renesmee." He said.

"Call me Ness," I said. "And yeah Shawn I would like that." I smiled at him. And for the first time in a long time it was a real smile.

I was listening to my music up in my room reading one of my mother's favorite books when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said and ran down the stairs.

"Ok." Bella said and went back to soothingly talking to her stomach. I just rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. I gasped when I opened the door. It was Jake. Standing in the rain with tears poring down his face.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Talking

"Hey Jake." I said slowly. It hurt more than anything to look at him.

"Hey Renesmee." He said back. "I-um." His tears started to flow down his face faster. I wanted to reach out and whip each one away with my finger but it wasn't my place to do that anymore. "I've been thinking." He started. "And I just-I just can't do this anymore. I need you." And then Jake started sobbing as the rain pored down on him. 'I love you Renesmee Cullen. And I always will." He said. I felt a smile playing on my lips. I threw my body at his and he caught me just in time and I passionately crushed my lips to his. We were kissing in the pouring rain, one of the things I've always wanted to do with a guy. I pulled away and brushed his soaking wet hair back from his face.

"I love you too Jacob Black and I always will." He smiled at me and placed his lips on mine again.

"Hey Ness who's at the door angel…oh." Edward said when he saw me in Jake's arms. I smiled at Edward but he didn't smile back. "Jacob I suggest that you take your hands off my daughter right now." My father said sternly. Jake listened and placed me back on the ground and backed away. "Renesmee come inside please." He said and I followed his orders but not without taking a glance back at Jake.

"Edward please." Jake tried pleading.

"No Jacob, do you even begin to realize how much you hurt my daughter?" Jake just shook his head. "She wouldn't move for days because of you." Edward said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about the mistake that I was making." He said back.

"It's going to take a lot more than an I'm sorry to make me forgive you Jacob." Edward said. "You really hurt her." I just stood behind my father watching him talk to Jake like this. But I couldn't be mad at him. He was only doing this because he loved me.

"Who's at the door?" Bella asked waddling over to us.

"Jake." I said. And I watched Bella's whole face change. She pushed past me and Edward to get to Jacob.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" She screamed at him. "You promised!" Jake cringed.

"Bella I know and I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He looked down at the ground.

"Edward is right, it will take a lot more than a sorry to make us forgive you. And I don't care if Renesmee forgives you right away. I'm not." She growled and then walked back into the house. I saw tears falling down her face as she walked up to her room.

"She's very emotional." Edward said. I nodded.

"I know Sir and I know that it will take time for you to forgive me. I think it's a good thing you're not letting me off easily. It means you care about Renesmee." Jake said.

"Well Jake I'm glad you see it that way, but if I were you I would start to head home." I was about to speak up when Jake beat me too it.

"Ok I will, bye Ness, bye Edward." He said and then he turned and ran off into the woods. Edward shut the door and turned to me.

"You understand why I'm doing this right?" Edward asked.

"I do." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you daddy." I said.

"I love you too baby girl." He said back. The two of us sat in the family room and watched movies for the rest of the day during the thunderstorm.

"I love thunder." I said.

"Why?' Edward asked as we cuddled together on the couch.

"Because it's powerful. I respect things with a lot of power." I shrugged.

"Oh I see." Edward said. "Renesmee can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said propping myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him.

"You don't feel like you're being replaced because of the new baby coming right?" Edward asked.

"No…" I lied.

"Ness." Edward forced me to look into his eyes. 'Stop lying to me." He said.

"Fine, I guess a little." I said.

"Why?" He pushed.

"Well for one Bella treats me differently." I said.

"I've noticed that too." Edward said looking at the ceiling. "I've tried talking to her but she won't say." He told me.

"So there is a reason behind it?"I said. Edward nodded.

"I believe so, but she does love you Renesmee more than anything."

"Right I really get that feeling with the one hug every month." I said.

"Ness…" I sighed.

"I'm going to bed." I said standing up.

"I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too daddy." I said. When I went up to my room I found Bella asleep on my bed with my childhood teddy bear wrapped in her arms. Instead of moving her I just laid down on the ground and let sleep take over. I woke up with a start coming back to reality from my evil nightmare. I looked over and saw Bella still asleep in my bed. So I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out Bella was sitting on my bed playing with her fingers.

"Morning." She said to me and pushed past me to go into my bathroom. I didn't stop her or respond to her morning. I just made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning angel." Edward said upon me entering the kitchen.

"Morning." I mumbled still half asleep. Then Bella came down and waddled over to a seat at the table.

"So I was thinking that the three of us should go out to lunch together." Edward smiled. He seemed to love his idea.

"Sure." I shrugged. We both looked at Bella.

"Why not." She smiled. I sighed and went to grab a muffin from the bin.

"Cool, I'll go get ready." Edward said giving Bella a kiss on the lips and me a kiss on the head. That left me and Bella alone in the kitchen. It was too quiet that I decided that I would make conversation.

"So have you picked a name yet?" I asked out loud.

"Yes," She sighed. "But we want it to be a surprise." She said.

"Oh…ok." I said. 'So you know the gender." I stated more than asked.

"We do, but again that will be a surprise." She smiled at me. I wanted to straight out asked if she hated me but I couldn't do that. Even though I wanted to so badly.

"So how has school been?" She asked. I shrugged.

"The same as always." It felt so awkward talking to her because we don't really talk anymore. But I like it; it made me feel like she cared about me.

"High school is the best years of your life they say." She said.

"So I've heard." I said throwing away my trash. I went back and sat down at the table.

"Where's your necklace?" Bella asked sounding hurt. The necklace she gave me that said _my baby girl_ inscribed on the back I had taken off months ago. If Bella didn't care about me anymore than there was no point to wear it.

"Oh I just took it off, it was starting to make a red mark on the neck." I said. She nodded but still looked hurt. "I can go put it on if you want." I said.

"No it's fine." She stated and got up just as Edward showed himself.

"Hello my loves." He said. I smiled and walked into his waiting arms. "Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said.

"As always." Bella said. And the three of us made our way out to the resarante.

"I'll have the chicken and ziti." I said to the waiter.

"Ok and for you two?" He asked staring at Bella. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"The same please." She said for both her and Edward.

"Ok it will be right with you." He said and then he walked away.

"Ness do you remember when we took you here for your 14th birthday?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I loved it." I smiled at the memory. Edward smiled too.

"Oh!" Bella said.

"What?" Edward was right away at her aid.

"The baby just kicked." She smiled and patted her stomach lovingly. Then Bella looked at me.

"It's only a month away." Bella announced to me.

'Wonderful." I smiled at her to make it seem like I was happy for her. I wanted to be happy but I just couldn't. I looked down at the scars on my arms and traced each one again and again until the dinner came. We ate with a little bit of conversation. Here and there everyone would laugh at something. Overall it was a fun family night. And I knew that our time like this was limited.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: It's time

It was only a couple of days away from when the doctor estimated the day of birth for the baby. Bella was on bed rest and Edward was tending to her every need.

"I'm going out with Shawn!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard a fait 'ok' and new that it was fine. Shawn and I have recently become really close. We hang out all the time now. Either I'm at his house while we play with his little sister or he's over at mine. Him and Jake have also become really close friends. They always go to Jakes to work on cars and build motorcycles. I walked out of the house just in time to see Shawn waiting on his red truck.

"Hey." I said hopping in.

"Hey Ness. Are we picking up Jake today?' He asked.

"Nah, let's just have a day of me and you." I said.

"Alright." He laughed and put the car in reverse to back out of the drive way. We were driving down the street in silence. "So you ready for the new baby?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all.' I said looking out the window. I turned to face forwards and caught him looking at me.

"Why not? It's exciting!" He said.

"I don't want another child in the house." I said. "I wouldn't mind it if my mother decided to not ignore me." Shawn nodded.

"Yeah okay, I understand that part." He sighed. "So what are we going to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know but we should make it our special day where we just hang out together." I said.

"Sure." Shawn turned to smile at me. Shawn was the definition of perfect. He was adorable, not hot but not ugly either. He fit right in. He always had an amazing personality. He was funny when you needed to laugh but when it was time to be serious he was perfect. And I loved Shawn like a brother. But I had my Jake. We pulled into a parking spot and got out to walk on the beach. Just then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said. I noticed Shawn watching me.

"Hey Ness.' Kayla said.

"What's up Kay?" I asked.

"Are you with anyone?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm with Shawn." I said. "Why?" I asked.

"Oh never mind then." She said sadly.

"What?" I asked. "Tell me." I pleaded.

"It's just my parents are arguing and I don't want to be in the house anymore so I was wondering if I could come and hang with you but your with Shawn." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Hold on." I said and held the phone to my chest. "Shawn is it okay if Kayla comes and hangs with us." Kayla and Shawn know each other a little bit.

"Yeah sure." He gave me a cute smile.

"Thanks." I put the phone back up to my ear. "Yeah come hang with us, were at the La Push beach." I said. I heard Kayla laugh.

"Of course your there Ness, you always are." She said to me. I laughed too. It was true; the beach was like my home. I always came here. "I'll see you in a few." And she hung up the phone. Shawn and I were walking down the side of the beach talking about life when I saw Kayla's car pull in.

"Hey guys!" She called running over to us. I caught Shawn staring at her. And then I got an idea.

"I'll be right back I have to grab something from your car Shawn." I said and grabbed the keys from him. I ran back and stood on the stairs and I watched them talking to each other.

"There perfect for each other." I said.

"I agree." I heard from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Jakey." I breathed and ran into his eyes.

"Hello to you too." He laughed. We stood in each other's arms watching Kayla and Shawn sit down on the sand together.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I said.

"Something beautiful I bet." Jake said. I gave him a look. "Sorry I was looking at you when I said that." He laughed. I reached up and pecked his lips lightly. We walked hand and hand back to where Shawn and Kayla were sitting.

"Ness when you said you needed to get something I didn't think you meant a person." Shawn said.

"Oh Jake just showed up." I laughed.

"Hey man hey Kayla." Jake said waving.

"Hi Jake." Kayla smiled. I caught Shawn staring at her again. Jake and I sat down next to them again.

It had been hours of us just sitting together watching the sun set and we talked about life.

"Yeah but Rachel got involved in drugs and that kind of stuff." I said talking about my childhood friend.

"I wish that she didn't, she was a nice girl." Kayla said.

"I didn't really know her." Shawn said.

"That's because you hang out with all the jokes." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"There not as cool as you think they are, there just a bunch of guys who think there the shit." Shawn said.

"Like Ryan." I said.

"Oh I learned about him all right." Kayla said.

"I remember that." I said. Kayla sighed.

"Well I don't know any of these people cause I live on the Rez." Jake said and we all laughed.

"You don't want to know them." I said. Shawn sighed.

"Yeah I would rather hang out with you guys anyways." He smiled at me.

"Good." Kayla said as she drew a picture in the sand. Jake snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. His breathe tickled my ear and I pushed him away.

"Stop your tickling me." I laughed.

"Oh so Miss Cullen is ticklish." Jake teased. He reached over and poked my side.

"Stop!" I said when Shawn poked my other side. 'Guys!" I screamed jumping up and running the other way. Jake got up and ran after me. Then Kayla got up and ran after Jake with Shawn at her tail. I let out a high pitched scream and Jake caught up to me and we both tripped. Jake fell onto of me. Shawn had Kayla in his arms and was running down to the water. There were both laughing. Jake brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I love you so much." He said to me and kissed my lips.

"Mm, I love you too." I said breaking away. Just then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I felt Jake kissing my neck. "Jake stop." I laughed.

"Ness?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yeah daddy it's me." I said pushing Jake off me.

"It's Bella her water broke." He said quickly.

"What?" I sat up and Jake fell to the sand staring at me with wide eyes.

"Were at the hospital now. Please come." He said again quickly.

"Ok ok I'm on the way." I said and shut my phone.

"Bella's having the baby." I said. Everyone stopped fooling around to look at me.

'Come on I'll take you over." Jake said. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up.

"I'll see you guys later!" I screamed to Kayla and Shawn as they stood together watching me run with Jake.

"You brought the motorcycle." I said as Jake put the helmet on me.

"Of course." He smiled and got on. "Come on." I hopped on the back and wrapped my arms around his torso. And then we sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Hello I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Hello Ren-Run-smee." She said trying to pronounce my name.

"Hi Ness." I heard my grandfather say.

"Grandpa!" I said jumping in his arms. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's okay right now, but the baby is on the way. We will let you know when she has it." He said to me. "In the mean time you can stay out in the waiting area. I didn't think that you would want to watch." He laughed.

"Ewe gosh no." I said and took a seat in one of the blue chair with Jake. We sat for hours just watching the little kids play with Lego's. I laid my head against Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Renesmee wake up." I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my grandfather standing above me. "You can go see her now." He smiled. I nodded and took Jake's hand with me for him to come too. We followed my grandfather down to room 503. He pushed the door opened and I walked in. Squeezing Jake's hand I looked at Bella. Her eyes were closed as she lay on the bed. And then I looked at Edward. He was smiling at me while holding a little bundle in his arms. He walked towards me.

"Renesmee, I would like you to meet your little sister." He said and he walked over to me and placed the little baby in my arms. I smiled down at her. She was so tiny but so very beautiful at the same time. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. And I felt tears come to my eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked softly not to startle her.

"Riley Elizabeth Cullen." Edward whispered as he watched me holding my new baby sister.

**Review! And don't worry sometime soon Bella will see how badly she is treating Renesmee. Just not yet :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Long night

A couple of days after Bella gave birth to Riley, her and the baby were released from the hospital to come home. We were driving home in the black Ferrari. Edward was driving, I was in the passenger side, and Bella was holding the baby in the back seat.

"I love you so much." I heard Bella whisper to Riley. I turned around and saw Bella cradling Riley to her kissing her forehead over and over again. Not once in months did she tell me that she loved me. I felt that pain in my chest again that I hated. It hurt like someone was sitting on me. And there was only one way to get rid of it. Sighing I turned back and around and looked back out the front window. Edward looked at me and smiled. I forced out a small smile back to him. He reached over and kissed me on the head.

"I love you Renesmee, never forget that." He said.

"Love you too daddy." I said. At least Edward still loved me. Once we got into the driveway there were tons of cars parked there. And balloons were tied to the stairs. Our whole family was here to see Riley. I got out of the car and Jake came running to my side. I collapsed in his arms and let the tears fall. Bella was surrounded by family looking at the baby.

"Come on." Jake said and he pulled me into the house and up the stairs. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. "Talk to me baby." He said. In truth I just wanted to be alone.

"Can I just be alone?' I asked softly. Jake looked heartbroken but he nodded.

"Sure sure." He said and I watched him walk out of my room. He turned around at the door.

"I still love you Renesmee." He said lovingly.

"I love you too." I gave him a small smile in reassurance. Once he shut my door I pulled out my knife and rolled up my long sleeve purple shirt. I ran the blade across my white skin and winced in pain. But it felt better than the pain in my chest. Anything felt better than that pain. Once I was done I went into the bathroom and washed the blood off. It stung a lot but I didn't even cry because I was used to it by know. I walked out of the room and met the family downstairs.

"Hey baby girl!" Alice said as soon as I made it to the bottom of the steps. My lip started trembling and Alice noticed. She grabbed my arm and I winced in pain. She looked at me confused and when she rolled up my sleeve she gasped. I saw the tears form in her eyes. She took my other arm and dragged me out to the front steps. No one was out there. She sat down and told me to do the same.

"Oh god Renesmee." She said. And then the tears in my eyes spilled over.

"I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head and I reached out and whipped her tears away with my thumb.

"No baby, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." She cried.

"Alice your only 25, I don't expect you to watch over me, you have your own life to worry about." I said.

"But were best friends I should have been there for you." I shook my head.

"No one knew but Jake." I said.

"Why Renesmee?" She asked.

"Bella has stopped loving me." I stated sadly. I kicked a rock that was sitting on the ground by my feet. I watched it roll all the way to Emmett's jeep.

"No Renesmee, she still loves you." Alice insisted.

"No she really doesn't, we don't talk anymore, she barely acknowledges me anymore, she doesn't hug me, and she doesn't tell me that she loves me anymore." I said still not making eye contact with Alice. "It's like I don't exist anymore." I said feeling the tears fall again.

"Renesmee she's is just going through a lot right now, it was probably just the hormones." Alice said trying to soothe me.

"No you don't understand." I said shaking my head. "But anyways cutting just helps with the pain." I said.

"You need to tell Edward." Alice said sternly.

"No!" I yelled. "Alice Cullen you do not say a word to him understand me." Alice looked at me for a long time.

"Fine but if I don't then I expect that you do, or I will." I sighed.

"I'll tell him just not yet." I said. Edward would flip if he found out.

"Alright, but I swear Renesmee if he doesn't find out soon I will be telling him. And that's a promise." Alice said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Okay okay." I said.

"Now come on, let's go see that new baby sister." Alice said and we whipped each other's tears while laughing and made our way inside.

Bella was holding Riley while Esme softly touched her little head.

"Hi." I said walking over to them. Alice was off talking to Jasper.

"Oh Renesmee!" Esme said and she threw her arms around me. "Gosh look at you." She kissed my cheek. "So grown up." She laughed.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Hey squirt." Emmett said pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Hey Emmie." I laughed at the nickname that I came up with for him.

"Nessie!" I heard Rose scream when she saw me. "I've missed you!" She pulled me into a huge hug.

"Missed you too Rosie." I said hugging her back. Then they all went over to see the baby. Everyone was cooing over Riley. Right now she was in Alice's arms. Alice was cooing to her softly. And Riley would smile up at Alice. And I couldn't help but feel jealous. Everyone loved Riley, especially Bella. I wish that I could receive some love from her at least. But no Renesmee is long gone and forgotten in her eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and his breathe tickled my ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jake asked me. I nodded and I let him drag me out of the house.

"Ready?" Jake asked as we stood on top of the cliffs.

"Guys I don't know." Kayla said looking down at the water.

"Oh please Kayla its fun!" I yelled loving the feeling of the wind in my face.

"Yeah Kayla its fun!" Shawn mimicked.

"Shawn you've never cliff dived before." Kayla slapped his chest. We all stripped down to just our under clothes. Jake went off first and he dove perfectly off the cliff and we all looked over the edge watching him hit the water. I held my breath until I saw his head break the surface.

"Me next!" Shawn yelled and he cannon balled off the edge and he splashed into the water below. I watched Kayla's worried face until his head broke the surface. Him and Jake high fived each other. I backed away grinning like a fool at Kayla.

"What?" She snapped.

"You so like Shawn." I said loudly.

"Shh!" She shushed me. "And no I don't!" She frowned at me.

"Yeah ok." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Kayla just huffed. I grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No." Kayla said shaking.

"Set." I smiled at her.

"No Ness wait." She screamed.

"Jump!" I pulled her with me as we dove over the edge of the cliff. Kayla screamed and grabbed onto me as we fell to the water below. Once both our heads broke the surface Kayla screamed.

"That was amazing!" She yelled.

"Told you!" I said.

"Let's go again." Shawn said. We all swam to the sand and laid down on it for a moment catching our breathe.

"I love you guys." Kayla said.

"We love you too." Shawn laughed. They were so meant for each other. I just had to get them together somehow. Once we were ready we went back up and jumped again and again. It was starting to get dark. My phone was vibrating so I answer it quickly.

"Hello?' I asked.

"Where are you?" Edward yelled.

"Down at the beach." I said.

"Well come home now." And then the line went dead.

"Wonderful." I said.

"What babe?" Jake asked pulling his clothes back on.

"Edward is mad at me." I said.

"Why you didn't do anything." Kayla said.

"Probably because I didn't ask to come to the beach, I just kind of left." I said. "But I didn't even think that they would have noticed.

"I'll drive you home." Shawn offered.

"Ok thanks." I said. I gave Jake a peck on the lips.

"Love you Ness." He said and then I followed Shawn to his car. We drove back to my house in silence.

"I'm in so much trouble." I said.

"Just call me if you need me." Shawn said and he gave me a one arm hug.

"Thanks Shawny." I laughed.

"Shawny?' He asked.

"New nickname for you." I said.

"Well then I need one for you." He said.

"Well I go by Ness or Nessie." I said.

"No I need one for just me." He said.

"Ok…" I trailed off thinking.

"How about Ren?" He asked me.

"Ren…I like it." I smiled at him.

"Alright well see you tomorrow Ren." He smiled back at me. I nodded.

"See you." I said and I hopped out the car and ran up the stairs. Before I even hit the door I could hear Riley crying in her room and Bella trying to calm her down. This was going to be a long night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Finding out the truth

***Edward's POV***

Everyone was having a good time at the party. Everyone was trying to see and hold Riley.

"Edward." Alice said coming over to me.

"Hey sis." I gave her a hug.

"I missed you, how is everything?" She asked.

"I missed you too." I said. "And it's pretty amazing right now" I said looking over at my baby girl.

"She's precious big brother." Alice whispered.

"She really is." I smiled at Bella as she held our little girl. Bella smiled back at me. 'I love you' she mouthed to me.

"I love you too." I said loudly and she giggled. I loved making Bella laugh. I walked around talking to other people. And I was in the middle of a conversation with Emmett when I realized that I hadn't seen Renesmee in a while.

"So what do you think?' Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"Dude were you even listening to me?" He asked me.

"No sorry come again?" I asked.

"I was talking about asking Rosalie to renue our vowes and then going on a second honeymoon." Emmett said. "And I suggest Vegas." He laughed.

"Remember when we went there together?' I asked.

"Of course bro." Emmett said patting me on the back. I was searching around for my other girl.

"Will you give me a second?" I asked Emmett. There were only a couple of people left at the party now. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle had to go home along with the rest of our friends.

"Yeah sure man." Emmett said. He walked over to Rose. I looked around the whole house for Renesmee. It was getting dark and I was starting to get worried. I found Bella sitting on the couch cooing lightly to Riley.

"Bella have you seen Renesmee?" I asked.

"No why?" She asked me confused.

"I can't find her." I said. Bella cocked her head to one side like she was in thought and then she looked back down at Riley.

"I bet she's fine." Bella said. As shocked at Bella's response as I was I could feel father bear coming out. I needed to find Renesmee before I had a heart attack. I decided to call her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Down at the beach." She said.

"Well come home now." I said and I hung up the phone on her. I was pissed at her for not asking me to go there first. She knew better.

"Did you find her?" Bella asked.

"Yeah she was down at the beach." I said coming over and giving Bella a kiss on the head and Riley a kiss on her little hand.

"See I told you that she was fine." Bella said to me but her eyes were still on Riley. Right now I couldn't believe the way Bella was acting. Was she not worried at all about Renesmee? Usually she was all over Renesmee every second of the day. But recently she hasn't shown a care for Renesmee at all. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"After you put Riley to bed we need to talk." I said and then I heard a car pull into the driveway. It was either Shawn or Jake giving Ness a ride home.

"Okay?" Bella asked confused. I heard the front door open and I walked over to Renesmee.

"In the kitchen." I said before I lost it. God I was so worried about her. Renesmee hung her head low and didn't make eyes contact with me as she dragged herself into the kitchen. I wanted to be far away from Riley so she didn't hear us.

"Why did you just leave!" I whispered but I could tell by her face that she knew that I was mad.

"I needed to get out of the house." Her eyes were on the ground.

"Why didn't you ask me if you could leave?' I asked her.

"I didn't think that you would even have noticed if I had left." She whispered. Oh Renesmee. My baby thought that we didn't care about her anymore. I tucked my hand under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Renesmee of course I noticed, you're my baby girl." I said softly. I wasn't mad at her anymore. I was just worried for her.

"I know." She smiled at me. "Sorry for just leaving." She said.

"Just don't let it happen again." I sighed. Renesmee nodded. "Okay." She said. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "But I'm kind of tired so I'm just going to go to bed." She yawned.

"Okay, goodnight angel." I kissed her head again.

"Goodnight." She smiled at me. But I could tell that it was fake. Something was bothering her. And I wish more than anything that she would just tell me what was wrong instead of hiding it. Maybe I could help her. But I sighed as I watched her walk up to her room. I heard Bella singing softly to Riley to get her to sleep. I walked into our wine room and took out a bottle. I put some in a glass and gulped it down. I needed this so badly.

"Edward?" I heard Bella from the doorway. She looked worried. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked me. I put my glass down hard that it made a loud sound. Bella flinched.

"Do you really not know?' I asked her. She just stared at me with a blank expression. "Oh god Bella." I sighed. I had to clench my hands into fists.

"Edward talk to me baby." She said walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Have you really stopped caring about Renesmee?" I asked. Bella looked down at the ground.

"Oh." She said slowly. But that was all she said.

"You don't even look at her anymore." I said. Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "When was the last time you even said I love you too her." I said feeling myself getting worked up.

"Edward stop, please." She said looking away from me.

"No Bella I want to know why you treat her like a piece of crap on the road." I yelled.

"I don't know." She said.

"No you do know! Tell me." I yelled.

"Because she's not even ours Edward!" Bella finally yelled back.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"She can leave whenever she wants and we can't stop her. And once she leaves us for good we will just be stone in her path of life." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "She'll move on and forget about us." I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No Bella that's not true." I tried but Bella was having none of this.

"But Riley is ours Edward, and we have her whole life ahead of us. She is our baby." Bella said.

"Bella Renesmee is our baby too." I said.

"But when she leaves us, I-I just can't deal with it. So if I pretend that she is already gone it won't hurt as much when she is." Bella said. Oh gosh Bella what are you thinking.

"No Bella." I said. Bella remained quiet looking at me. "Renesmee will always be ours and she will come back. When she leaves she will come back." I sighed. "Your killing her Bella." I said and I watched as tears fell down her face.

"I do love her." Bella said softly.

"I know you do but she doesn't know that." I said. "Where did my old Bella go? The one that loved Renesmee more than anything in the world?" I asked.

"She's gone Edward." Bella sobbed.

"Well I'm going to find her." I said with determination etched into my voice. Bell shook her head.

"Edward I can't." Bella cried.

"Yes you can Bella show her that you love her." I said. "Everything will be okay." I said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, Renesmee isn't going anywhere for a long time." I said hoping that I wasn't lying to the love of my life.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Faded away into darkness

It had been nearly a month since Riley was born. She was the cutest thing I had seen but she was all Bella's. Every time Riley made even the slightest noise Bella would be at her side in an instant making sure she was okay. Summer had officially started last week and it felt great to be out of school. Every day I was either hanging with Jake, Shawn, or Kayla and sometimes all four of us would go down to the beach. I walked down to the kitchen to see Bella and Edward softly talking. Edward was standing up rocking Riley in his arms while Bella sat down on a chair. And Bella looked great after having Riley. She was almost back to her normal weight. I sighed and walked in looking for something to eat.

"Good morning." Edward said smiling at me.

"Morning." I mumbled looking through the cabinets.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked me.

"Fine." Was the only answer I gave him.

"You haven't been throwing up lately have you?" He asked. And in truth I stopped that weeks ago. Now I just cut. I didn't see the point of making myself throw up anymore.

"Nope, I told you I was fine." I said. There was silence after that and I made my way over to the table with my cereal and sat down.

"I have an idea." Edward said instantly.

"Okay what is it?" Bella asked.

"How about you and Renesmee go have some girl time together." Edward suggested. I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew what he was trying to do. I looked behind me at Bella. She was giving Edward a look. But when she saw me looking at them she smiled.

"Okay." I said quickly.

"Sure." Bella nodded. I sighed.

"I'm going to go get ready." I stated and stood up washing out my bowl and putting it in the sink. I made my way upstairs. I had just finished putting on my jean short and tank top when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said loudly. Bella popped her head in.

"I'm just going to say bye to Riley and then we can go." She shut the door behind her as she left. I finished straightening my hair and let it hang lose down my back. I walked out of my room and heard soft whispers coming from Riley's room. I stood on the outside of the door and listened in.

"Mommy loves you so much baby girl." Bella said softly. "Did you know you're my everything?" And I don't think I was supposed to hear that but when I did I heard my heart break in the silence that followed. All I wanted to do now was curl up into a little ball and die. I looked in and Bella was just putting Riley in the crib. Then she walked over to the door and smiled at me.

"Ready?" She asked. And I bit my lip to hold in the tears as I nodded to her.

"So are you hungry?" Bella asked as we walked on the sidewalk in Seattle.

"Not really are you?" I asked. If she was hungry we could stop and eat somewhere.

"A little." She smiled at me.

"Well then we can stop somewhere." I said. Bella nodded and we walked into a small restaurant on the left.

"I'll just have water." I said when the waiter asked me what I wanted.

"So…" Bella started. "Are you excited that summer is here?" She asked." I nodded.

"I was getting so tired of school, I need a break." Bella laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. I haven't heard it in forever. I smiled at her.

"How do you like being a big sister?' Bella asked. Of course she was going to talk about Riley. There was no way we could have a conversation without bringing her up.

"I love it." I lied and I even gave her a fake smile. It's not like I hate Riley or anything. She never did anything to me. It was all Bella. And I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment from her.

"She just sort of happened without being planned." Bella said looking off into the distance. "Gosh I love her so much." Bella mumbled still staring off into space. I don't even think she realized what she was saying anymore. But by the look in her eyes I could tell that Bella would rather be at home with Riley right now than out with me. And that's what hurt the most.

"I had a fun time." Bella said once we got home.

"Me too." Again I lied. Because all I could think about was how she told Riley that she was her everything. I had been it at once. Bella used to tell me every day that I was her life and she would do anything for me. But now she doesn't even call me baby anymore like she used to. She barely talks to me and whenever Riley cries Bella ignores everyone else and tends to her babies needs. It was like I don't exist in her world anymore. As Bella smiled at me and walked up the stairs going into Riley room I felt my heart tearing into millions of little pieces. I kept the tears at bay until I made it to my room and then I just let them fall silently. They poured down my face as I fell to the floor. I couldn't take this anymore. Bella didn't love me. She hated me. Riley was her life now. She didn't need me anymore. I stood up and changed into some sweat pants. Then I opened my window. I was about to climb out onto the tree branch when I turned back to say some of my last words.

"Goodbye mommy." I said and I crawled out onto the tree branch. I hopped down and started to take off running. I ran as fast as I could to my destination. This is what I wanted and I knew it. I could feel it. I got to the beach and walked over to the cliffs. The waves were high with the moon out. No one was allowed at the beach at this time. I crawled up the cliffs till I made it to the cliff diving spot. I sat down and looked out at the moon.

"They don't need me anymore." I said to myself whipping away my tears. I sent a quick text to Jake.

_Jake I love you more than anything in this world but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye._ And then I placed my phone down on the rock. I took off my clothes until I was just in my bra and underwear and then I stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. If I jumped I would die because the water was too rough. I would drown. But this is what I want. To die. Because Edward and Bella would be happy. I'm just a burden to them now and they have Riley she's really there's. I don't need to ruin their life anymore than I already have. I sucked in a sharp breath. I looked down one more time. And then I heard a voice.

"Renesmee no!" He screamed but it was too late. I pushed hard with my feet and jumped off the cliff into the water. My body hit the icy water and I felt myself being sucked downward and I faded away into darkness.

**Review please! **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: She loves me

There is darkness everywhere. Swallowing me up like a giant monster. Is this death? Am I really dead? Or am I just dreaming again.

_Beep….Beep….Beep_

No I can't be dead. But then where am I? What's going on? I can't feel anything. And then slowly I started to regain feeling in my legs. And then it spread to the rest of my body.

_Beep….Beep….Beep_

Moaning I tried to push my eyelids opened. The bright light burned my eyes and I whimpered.

"Doctor she woke up!" I heard someone scream. Just then I saw my grandfather over me.

"Oh god Renesmee." He said sadly as she stroked my cheek. "Thank god you're alright." Wait where am I? I thought to myself. I moved my head but it wasn't without pain and I let my eyes scan the room. I was in a hospital room. And I was alone except for one nurse and my grandfather. He smiled softly at me and kissed my head.

"Veronica notifies Edward and Bella that they can come back in now." Dr. Carlisle said to her and instantly the nurse rushed out of the room.

"Grandpa?" I croaked out.

"Shh angel everything is going to be ok." He pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Renesmee!" I turned and saw Edward run over to the bed. He bent down and kissed my face over and over again. "Oh god baby." He cried. I watched the tears fall down his face. He laughed as he looked at me. 'She's going to be ok." He said and turned to look at Bella. I looked past him at her. And then everything came back to me. Bella stopped loving me so I tried to kill myself. As I looked at Bella through my eyes I noticed that her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. Why? Because of me? Doubt it. I thought.

"Come here angel." Edward said and reached towards Bella. Bella just stood there staring at me. Her eyes locked with mine. Edward physically walked over to her and took her hand in his. He kissed her cheek but her eyes didn't move from looking at me. And then they both walked over to me together. Once they reached me they let go of each other. And suddenly Bella started sobbing uncontrollably. She reached out her hand and ran it down my cheek.

"My baby." She sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around her and she turned and buried her face in his chest. I felt my heart swell with joy as she called me her baby. I gave Edward a weak smile and he gave me one back as tears fell from his eyes.

"My baby." Bella sobbed into his chest. When she finally calmed down enough she walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She reached out and ran her hand down my other cheek. And then she took both her hands and cupped my face.

"My baby girl." She sobbed staring at me. "I love you so much baby." She said to me. And to tell you the truth I was shocked. Bella hadn't told me she loved me in forever.

"Momma." I squeaked out and lifted my hand up to her. Bella grabbed it instantly and kissed each one of my knuckles and then the back of my hand. Her lips lingered on my hand as she stared at me with tears falling down her face silently.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen, so so much." She said.

"I love you too momma." I said back softly. She whimpered. Bella then crawled up next to me in the bed and cuddled me in her arms. She pulled me into her body and kissed my temple over and over again.

"Edward." She sighed.

"What love." Edward said watching us.

"My baby's going to be ok." She whispered and kissed my head again. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. Just then Carlisle came in with some papers in his hand.

"I have some new to share with the both of you." He said slowly.

"Of course." Edward nodded. Bella just hugged me closer to her and I snuggled into her embrace.

"Well it's about Renesmee obviously." He started. "When I was examining her I noticed scars on her left arm." He said. And suddenly I felt sick. He knew that I cut. And my parents were about to find out. I wanted to scream out no to him but I couldn't find my voice.

"What kind of scars?" Bella asked as she stroked my cheek. But my eyes were on my grandfather. He sighed and then looked at me.

"Cutting scars." He said. Bella gasped and Edward shook his head sadly. Bella gently took my left arm in her hand and turned it over and she examined the scars. I watched her face as she traced each cut with her index finger. Tears flowed down her face and she looked at me.

"Why baby?" She asked softly. I just looked at the blanket.

"Renesmee why angel?" Edward asked. I just shrugged.

"Renesmee tell them why you forced yourself to throw up, you cut your arm, and you decided to jump off a cliff last night." Grandpa said to me. He knew why but Edward and Bella were clueless. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"You can tell us." Edward said.

"Tell me baby girl." Bella whispered into my ear before she kissed it.

"Be-because-because you stopped loving me." I said looking directly at Bella. I saw Bella's face drop and Edward stood up and punched the wall.

"Edward please." Carlisle said and he dragged him out of the room. I think he was trying to give Bella and I some time. Bella didn't say anything for a long time. She just played with my hair.

"You love Riley more than me right?" I asked. And suddenly Bella stopped playing with my hair and looked directly at me. A single tears fell down her face and I reached out and whipped it away.

"Oh god baby." She moaned. "Oh god what have I done." She buried her head in the pillow that I was laying on. I didn't know what I did but I instantly felt guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said softly. And immediently Bella shot up.

"No!" She said. "No don't you dare apologize you never did anything wrong, everything is my entire fault. I was a complete bitch and pushed you away from me." She cried. Tears were pouring down her face now. "Gosh Renesmee I don't even deserve you as a daughter anymore, I made a huge mistake by pushing you away. At the time I had thought that I was doing a good thing but now that I see what it was doing to you I can't even think." She said. She reached over and kissed my head. And then she kissed my nose. "I love you so so much baby girl." She paused. "I never stopped loving you; I just hid it from you because I was scared." She cried.

"Scared of what?" I asked. My throat was hurting me.

"Scared that when you left us for good you would never come back and you would forget about me. So I thought that if we weren't close it would help me feel better when you left. Oh Ness I'm so sorry." Bella was still sobbing. "I love you so much angel." She kissed me again. Bella never hated me. She was just scared that I would move on from her and not love her anymore.

"So this was my fault." I said.

"No! No baby girl never your fault." Bella stroked my cheek and smiled. "You're so beautiful." She said. I blushed, I hated when compliments were given.

"I love you momma, and I'll never leave you." I said truthfully. Bella chocked a on a sob. She wrapped her arms around me and we both laid down talking silently to each other. I felt my eyes beginning to droop and I let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep my little darling." Bella kissed my cheek. "I'll be here when you wake, and it will never go back to the way it was. I love you baby." Bella whispered into my ear. And then she started to hum softly. And I started to lose to sleep.

**Yay! Bella finally saw how badly she was treating Renesmee :) Now they can move on from this! Review please!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Healing

I woke up to the whispers of my family all around me. I could hear them but I decided to keep my eyes closed to pretend I was still asleep.

"Edward she needs help." I heard Rose say.

"The poor girl has been put through hell, the last thing she needs is to be hospitalized." Emmett said to his wife.

"Way to side with me on this Emmett." I heard Rose slap him lightly.

"No she's not going to be hospitalized." Edward said loudly.

"You know Edward it might help the girl out." Carlisle said.

"I said no." Edward barked.

"Honey were just trying to help you." Esme's soft voice said. I could tell that she and Carlisle just entered the room. Suddenly I felt Bella's hands in my hair and I moved into her touch. I snuggled up against her breathing in her scent.

"I don't want her going anywhere." Bella said. "I want her at home with me." She kissed my cheek.

"Well let's not have a repeat of the last couple months." Rose said angrily.

"Rosalie!" Esme scorned.

"What, it's true if Bella never shut Renesmee out then none of this would have happened." Rose said harshly.

"Apologize now Rose." Edward said.

"No, love, it's fine I deserve all of your hate. I was a terrible mother. But that won't ever happen again." Bella smoothed down my hair.

"We could never hate you Bella." Esme said and I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. I felt another set of hands on my face.

"She looks so innocent when she sleeps." It was Alice.

"She's perfect." Bella said.

"I agree." I could hear a smile in Alice's tone.

"Well then she needs to go to therapy." Jasper said. "She still needs help." Edward sighed.

"We'll." And he paused so I guessed he was gesturing to Bella and himself. "Decide about that later."

"Alright alright, but I know a good person who Renesmee would love." Jasper insisted. That was when I decided to open my eyes. Slowly they fluttered opened and I came face to face with each of my family members. Even Riley was here in Rose's arms.

"Morning baby." Bella said to me before she brushed some of the hair out of my face.

"Morning." I mumbled stretching. Then I yawned.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked me.

"Kind of." I said shyly.

"I'll go grab her something." Esme said.

"I need to see her!" Someone screamed pushing the door opened. And then came face to face with Jake.

"Mr. Black this is for family members only." A nurse yelled grabbing him by the arm. His eyes were locked with mine though. I needed him right now.

"No Stacy, it's ok, he can stay." Edward said looking at me. He knew that I needed Jacob. "Come on everyone let's give them some time." Edward said. Everyone started to file out of the room but Bella.

"Come on love." Edward said softly.

"I can't leave her Edward." Bella said touching my cheek softly.

"Bella we need to she will be fine." Edward said and he dragged Bella out of the room.

"Ness." Jake breathed. He reached out and touched my cheek. "You scared the shit out of me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry." I said. Jake nodded.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He demanded.

"Trust me I won't." I coughed. Jake was up on me instantly.

"Are you ok?" He looked nervous.

"I'm fine." I said. I had tubes running out of both my arms. I had something around my head and my legs really hurt. I'm not sure what I damaged but everything in my body hurts.

"Did you save me?" I asked. Jake looked at me for a long time.

"Renesmee as soon as I got your text I raced to the cliffs to find you. And then I saw you jump and it was like my whole world just jumped with you. But yes I did go after you but you wouldn't wake up so I called Edward. And then I called 911." Jake said everything in one breath. "Oh Nessie I was so scared." A couple tears fell down his perfect face.

"Hey shh." I shushed him. "I'm sorry Jake, but I love you so much." I tried to sit up but there was a shooting pain through my body so I laid back down whimpering.

"Oh my gosh Ness are you ok?" Jake asked suddenly he was standing over me.

"I'm fine." I said biting my lip. Suddenly the door to the room was pushed opened and Carlisle came in. He rushed over.

"How are you feeling angel?" he asked.

"It hurts." I whimpered. Edward was by his side in an instant.

"I'll put more medicine in the bag." My grandfather said and I watched with curious eyes as he put something into one of the hanging bags.

"What did I do to myself?" I asked.

"You sprained your ankle, broke a few ribs, broke your arm, and banged up you head." Carlisle said scratching his head.

"Well everything hurts." I whined.

"I know baby." Edward said and he kissed my head. "I know." Sighing I closed my eyes trying to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Can't I see her?' Someone said. It sounded like Shawn. Wait Shawn is here? My eyes shot opened and I noticed that I was alone in the room except Emmett sleeping in the chair beside my bed.

"She's sleeping." Someone told him.

"But I have to see Ren." He said.

"Ren?" Someone asked.

"Yes Ren, just like I said." Shawn was getting pissed. It didn't take much to piss him off.

"Alright come on in." Jasper walked in and behind him was Shawn with Kayla at his side.

"Renesmee!" Kayla screamed and she flew over to me. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She yelled but she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Trust me I won't." I laughed.

"Hey Ren." Shawn said looking me up and down.

"Hey Shawny." I said looking up at him. He was wearing a baseball shirt with some jeans and sneakers. His hair was a mess. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked and took a seat on the bed.

"I've been better." I joked making Shawn smile.

"I bet you have." Kayla said. Shawn opened his arms to her and she walked into them willingly. Recently Shawn and Kayla have become close friends. They weren't a couple yet. But I knew they just needed some time.

"So as soon as your better we need to have some girl time." Kayla said. "We haven't just talked in a while." She said.

"Okay." I smiled at her." Then I yawned.

"Alright you two let's leave Renesmee to get some rest." Alice said coming into the room with Riley in her arms. Shawn and Kayla said goodbye and left. Alice came over and sat down on the bed looking at me. Riley was also staring at me.

"Hi Riley." I smiled at my little sister. Alice laughed.

"Oh Renesmee I'm so glad that you're okay." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said tiredly.

"You gave Bella a heart attack. As soon as she heard about you she was out of the house and in a car on the way to see you." Alice laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Alice said. "But we'll let you sleep right Riley." Riley just stared back at me and Alice laughed.

"Night." I said to her.

"Night baby girl." She kissed me on the head and walked out of the room leaving me alone to fall asleep. Just then I heard my phone ringing. I reached over onto the night stand to answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Brian's voice echoed through the phone.

"Brain…" I said.

"I heard what happened Renesmee; you should have just come to live with me." He said sternly.

"I will never live with you again." I said and shut my phone throwing it across the room.

"Baby what's wrong?' Bella asked rushing over to me. She was here to release Emmett.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking at my blanket. Bella sighed but crawled into the bed with me.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." She said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise angel." She kissed my head and I instantly fell into a deep slumber.

**So there are only going to be a couple of chapters left until the end chapter for this story. BUT there is going to be a sequel that will follow Renesmee and Jake and their future together, along with Bella and Edward with Riley! Review please :)**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Your home is where you heart is

I was sitting in the hospital bed just daydreaming when I heard Bella stir lightly. She was asleep next to me in the bed. I smiled to myself as I looked at her. Her and I have had a bumpy relationship, but I couldn't help but look back on the good memories we had together. Like how amazing she was with me after my kidnap.

_"Mommy!" I called afraid that my father was in the corner of my room watching me. Lurking in the darkness ready to grab me by the feet and drag me back to his cabin._

_ "What darling." Bella was instantly at my side stroking the hair away from my face._

_ "I'm scared." I whimpered._

_ "Renesmee, the bad man is gone, forever. You won't ever have to deal with him again." Bella told me and she kissed my head to soothe me._

_ "But I'm still scared of him." I cried as tears fell down my face._

_ "Oh baby." Bella said taking me in her arms. She carried me out of the room and into hers. "You can sleep with me tonight." She said and I suddenly felt safe as we lay down in the bed together with her arms around me._

I reached out and brushed that hair away from her face and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Bella was always there for me when I needed her during that rough time. She was my anchor and shield to the evil that wanted to consume me.

_"So Renesmee tell me a little about what happened to you." Dr. Milato asked. I scooted around in my chair uncomfortably and looked at Bella._

_ "Go on angel, you can tell him." Bella soothed._

_ "Well I was taken." I started._

_ "Okay by whom may I ask?" The Dr. asked._

_ "By my father, Brian Rowe." I said angrily. I hated him. He was so mean to me._

_ "And where did this Mr. Rowe take you?" Dr. Milato asked. I took notice at him writing down everything I said._

_ "To a cabin in the woods." I said._

_ "And how were you feeling at this time?"_

_ "Scared that I wouldn't see my mommy or daddy anymore." I said and looked at Bella. She had her hand covering her mouth and had a few stray tears falling down her perfect face._

_ "Alright, thank you Renesmee." The Dr. said. "Now what was it like living with this mean man?" Dr. Milato asked._

_ "It was scary." I said pausing to ponder over everything that happened. It hurt to go back to those memories. And I think Bella must have noticed because she opened her arms to me and I crawled into them willingly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her body. I felt her kiss the back of my head._

_ "And…um he locked me in a room all day and night." I said. "And it was dark and scary." I said also. I heard Bella whimper from behind me._

_ "Renesmee while you were there did this man touch you at all?" The Dr. asked._

_ "Well he would grab my arm or leg and throw me around a lot." I said._

_ "No I mean did he touch you in your personal spot." The doctor said slowly trying to get me to understand._

_ "Oh! Yeah he would do some weird things to me down there." And I pointed. "It hurt lots." I said. Bella started sobbing and some man came in telling her it would be okay and took her out of the room. So I sat alone as the doctor asked me more questions._

Even though it was a hard time for Bella she covered it up and made it seem like she was okay for my health. She helped me through lots of therapy and was by my side in an instant when I had a nightmare. She was the person I could go to when I needed someone to help me. She was my best friend and always would be. Bella's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at me when she caught me looking at her.

"What?" she asked stretching.

"Oh nothing." I sighed lying back down.

"Tell me." Bella pushed sitting up on her elbows.

"I was just remembering all those times after the kidnap when you were there for me. Thank you." I said.

"Renesmee you never have to thank me for anything that I do for you, I do it because I love you so much." Bella said. "And if I had to I would do it all again in a heartbeat." She kissed my head lovingly. The door to the room opened drawing away my attention from Bella. Edward came with Carlisle and Esme behind him.

"Ready kiddo?' Edward asked. I noticed that Riley was in Esme's arms.

"I think so." I said and I pushed the blankets off of me and slowly put one foot on the ground and then the other. I tried to balance myself to stand up. It had been nearly a week that I have been in the hospital since the accident. Edward put out his hand to catch me if I fell. I haven't been out of that bed in over a week, so it felt weird to be standing up. I took small steps over to my grandfather an_d _wrapped my good arm around him, the other one was in a bright pink cast.

"Thanks grandpa." I said burying my face in his shirt.

"Anything for you angel." He smiled down at me and kissed my head. Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Stay safe honey." She smiled at me and also kissed my head. I turned around and saw Bella holding Riley with Edwards's arms around her. They were smiling at me.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked me. And I nodded. In truth Edward and Bella might not be my biological family but being with them was my real home. Because it doesn't matter who you're with, your home is where your heart is, and mine is with the Cullen's.

**Okay I originally wanted there to be a few more chapters to this story but it just had to end here. It just worked ya know? Well anyways the sequel should be up soon and it's called Something Beautiful! I can't wait to start writing for it :) But thank you to all of those of you who stuck with me from the beginning and I hope you continue with me through the sequel. Leave one last review! Thanks a bunch you guys make me smile!**


End file.
